Young Justice: New light
by Beastdragons2187
Summary: 14 years after Endgame a new team assembles to finish off the remains of the light, who are getting ready for their biggest plan yet. Join these young heroes in the fight for their, world, relationships, and lives. SYOC closed. 6 chapters remaining till the epic conclusion.
1. Description

**The Justice League, the mightiest and strongest heroes of Earth, now it's their protégés turn to take up the mantle , and their sidekicks turn to be the new team.**

Hi guys thisis my story, Young Justice: New light, in this the original team has become the Justice League, and their protégés turn to be the team, following the new team this story focuses on a new light, not with the previous ones intentions, but something very new, this is a SYOC open, so please submit your characters via PM or review, although if PMed they will have a better shot at being accepted, but it's your decision on how you will submit, you can submit up to 5 times, hero or villain, male or female, now here is the following conduct for their submition.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Race:

Codename:

Persona/Bio:

Eye colour:

Hair colour:

Hair length: (Optional)

Casual attire:

Formal attire:

Sleep wear:

Suit: ( Their appearance as a hero or villain)

Powers/Abilities:

Skills: (Natural gifts/things or subjects they exell at)

Strenghts:

Weakneses:

Fears:

Things they hate:

Things they love:

Sexuality:

Mentor:

Family: (Fathers, mothers, brothers, sisters, any cousins?)

Curent place of living/ were do they live:

Storylines: (optional but helpful, must include two)

If you submit you give me the rights to your characters soul, and they may go through hell, figuratively or literary.

Nightwing was standing on the Watchtowers main deck, right were his favorite spot to gaze at the Earth and stars, Flash walked up behind him, "Hey lill dickie." Nightwing turned around, trying to hide his smile from the dumb comment, "What's up, Wally." "Nothing, but I.. uh... you are needed in the med center." Wally said stuttering, "Why?" Nightwing asked almost worryingly, "Just, just come with me."


	2. More descriptive stuff

Watchtower, January 16 2018

Dick Grayson and Wally West walked into the medic center anbourd the watchtower, "I still don't understand Wally, why do we need to be here," Dick said not anticipating what would be n the other side of the door, when they entered it was grousom sight. "What the hell?" Dick said in astonishment, there in front of him was the Justice League, over filling the room, bloody, mangled and most certainly deceased, all dead.

 **Okay on that happy note... I'm proud to say I've chosen only three members of the team, so if you guys don't mind much, i need more submitions, please, so the three members I will not reveal now but I will PM you if your character has been chosen, and again I now own the rights to their souls, soooo... may you hope them the best, exeptialy if I decide them to go through hell, or meet face to face with death, have a nice day or night... have a nice life**


	3. Episode 1

**Quick note before I start this chapter officaly, here are the members of the team. Ladies first,**

 **Katherine Kyle-Wayne/ Shadow, created by Supergirl1623**

 **Yessenia everdeen Prince/ Amazon Girl, created by Aprilvionlinist**

 **Regina Pasternak/ Ginny, created by Rosemarie Benson**

 **Abigail Taylor/ Cosmo, created by RainIsMyMusic**

 **Now for the boys,**

 **Rupert Shaw/ The Surge, created by tobi-is-an-artist-too(Well actually its thier brother who created Rupert)**

 **Michael Fair/ Roulette, created by Absolute Madness803**

 **Brendon Allen/ Red Streak, created by me**

 **Jacob Alexander Grimm/ Wonder Boy, created by Taz-the-monster**

 **Watchtower, 9:50 PM, December 29, 2018**

"How did, how did this happen?" Miss Martian asked in a dicombobulated voice to Cyborg, the newest member of the League.

"I have no idea, I've been scanning them all fo the past ten miutes, it hnestly looks like they slaghtered each other." Victor replied, transforming his left arm out of scanner mode, and into a scapple.

"Star Girl, you were there don't you know what happened?" Kid Flash asked, "I.. I don't remember, my mind is blank." Star Girl said back, confused, Bart just went back to mourning his grandfather.

"Kyle," Nightwing started to ask the newest member of the Green Lantern corps, "Nothing, I wasn't even there." Kyle said before Dick could even finish.

"Whatever the case may be," Aqualad said standing up, away from Arthur Curry's body, looking solemly at his fallen king, "We owe it to these brave men and women." Wonder Girl looked up, "We do." she stted then she looked back at the deceased members of the league.

"We owe them our trainning, our lives, we must live up to the legacy they set for us." Kaldur readressed the team and remaining members of the league, eveyone looked at him, he was the only one in the room standing somewhat boldly, it was easy to see he was wearing a false confidance to hide his true emotions of fear, and greif, those were easy to see in his eyes.

 **12.2 years later Arkham Assylam, Febuary 6, 2031, 11:53 PM**

The Batman walk through the assylam with his new protégé, as they roamed the halls the immates were shouting, "You're not Batman!" "You're still a tweetie bird!" and "Go back to Bludhavan", he ignored them, with a scowl that did not belong to him thirteen years ago, because thirteen years ago he wasn't Batman, he was free, he was Nightwing. He opened one of the cell doors, the sixteen year old girl entered first, then he follwed, when the were in the room, there was a chukle.

"Ahh.. look it's the Batboy and the unwanted help." the chukler snickered, "I will wipe that smug looked off of your pice of shit face." The girl said clenching her fist stepping forward, Batman put his hand infront of her, she stopped, "I don't have time for your sarcasam, Joker." Batman said sternly.

"Ahh youre no fun anymore Nighwing, where's the Robin in you!" Joker sneered laughing, then coughing, Dick wasn't fased, nor did he apretiate the referance to who he used to be, "I need to know why you and Harley were breaking immates out of Gotham State Penetentery."

"I can't get to you ever can I, and also Im a phycopath, do you really expect a straight forward answer" Joker repiled, "Bisqutte." He said passing a plate of the dinner he was served hours ago. "No, you are a old man and you are on death rowe."

"So.."

"So talk." Batman said getting more cross, "I don't know why I do half the things I do." Joker retorted, "Now leave me alone, I need sleep." Batman scowled harder, "Come on Shadow were done here." Dick said, Shadow follwing him.

 **7 hours later, Middle High school, Centeral City, Febuary 7, 2031, 7:54 AM**

"Hey, uh.., Maya do you want to go out." A freshman said into a mirror in his locker,

"Brendon, she won't go out with you if you stutter like that." The tees friend said almost mockingly, Brendon got mad,

"You know Jack, you should probbaly get a girl too." Brendon laughed, running his fingers through his dark arburn hair for the twentieth time in the past three minutes, "You don't even have one." Jack retorted sarcasticly, "Not yet," Brendon said as a girl their age walked by, she had light tanned skin, dark brown hair with a pink highlight running don the side net to her face.

"Hey, Maya." Brendon said exitedly, his blue eyes wide open, and a big smile on his face, she looked at him like she didn't understand, "Uh, have we met?" Maya said, "Yes we have, I'm Brendon, Brendon Allen, we have a few classes together." She still looked like she had never seen him before in her life, "I was the kid Mr. Mcoy said was destein to be the death of him." He continued, "You have no idea who I am," Brendon said disapointedly, "I do, youre that nerd that out geeked Ms. Bleach." She said sinacly, rolling her eyes at him, "Well she is completely incopatant when it comes to chemi.." H started before she interupted, "Don't talk to me you hipster." She said coldy, walking away, leaving Brendon on his own.

 **Central City Bank, Central City, 1 day later, 12:22 PM, Febuary 8, 2031**

"That's a wrap," A now 30 years old Bart Allen as the Flash, said a he finished up taking out a few bank roobers, by knocking them out and wraping them up in a large tarp. "Come on dad, we don't have tim for this." His sidekick who wears a suit simmaler to what Kid Flash wore, exept it was now black and red. "Wow Red, you are a little anctious, aren't you" Bart said chuckling, Brendon smirked, "Todays the day."

 **GCPD, Gotham City, 12:22 PM, Febuary 8, 2031**

"Why are the Jokerz gang attacking the police station?" Shadow asked, flipping up over a gangster, as another ran into him, "What are you talking about." Batman asked, "I mean like, this isn't their style, if the have one." She stated, as she jummped up, grabbed a celing light, two Jokerz ran up to her, then she quickly lifted her legs up, kicking them both in the face. "Why don't you ask them." Dick said backhading one, then flip kicked him in the jaw. "Thatlast of them." Shadow said triupheantly, Batman smiled at her for moment, she looked at him slightly irritatedly, "Come on todays the day."

 **Justice cave/Newly built league base, Febuary 8, 2031, 12:29 PM**

*Batman 39, Shadow C01, Flash 45, Red Streak C03* The computer said granting them acses to the new base, built under the original Mount. Justice. "Kit Kat." Brendon said to Shadow, fist bumping her, reciving a noogie, "Brendo, how cool is this, we're in a base of the Jusice League/" She said to him, smiling, he ran his hand throug his hair, scratching his head, "Yeah I'm a tad overwhelmed." He replied, then the other Flash, Wally West, ran over to Batman, "Why ain't he whelmed." Wally winpered, Dick smirking, and Bart looking a little confused. Brendon looked around the base, it was mostly emptay, but what would expect, it is an emergancy outpost, he saw a few other members of the team that his dad mentioned he'd be a part of, a girl with bleach blonde hair talking to a girl with blonde hair that had a slight pink tint to it, the girl with white hair was totaly tring to not flirt with her, he looked to the other side of the room, he saw a few guys one with silver hair, and one with what appered to be dread locks, or some kind of dreads, he could never tell the difference. "Hi." He heard a voice behind him, he turrned around, he saw girl, she had thick and curly dark brown hair, bown eyes, "Hi!" He said a little to fastly, "So youre the Kid Flash." she said, "Actuallty it is Red Streak, Rs, the black and crimson bullet." He said swiftly, gestureing his hands into a dab, she laughed a bit, but so quitetly he culdn't hear, he smirked to her smile, "Im Amazon Girl." She said putting her left hand on her hip, smirking in a simalar way to Brendon, "Team it's time for you all to meet each other, and to get ready for your first mission." Everyone in the room heard Red Robin say on the intercomm.


	4. Episode 2

**Justice Cave, February 8 2031, 12:32 PM**

The team assembled at the command center at the at the central hub of the cave next to the Zeta tubes,

 _"Alright team, you are well the team."_ Red Robin said in a desperate attempt to be funny, it didn't work very well.

 _"Okay to the business at hand, you are now the covert opps team of the Justice League, you are a stealth unit and nothing more, while the league will be doing public missions, you will go behind the scenes, behind enemy lines and so forth."_ Red Robin said getting much more serious, it startled a few members of the team at how fast his mood can change,

 _"Wait, if we go undercover, what do we do if we are spotted."_ The strawberry blonde girl asked,

 _"Good question Cosmo, you are to try to cover it up as best as you can, and if that doesn't work erase all connection you have to us, the original team did this by calling themselves the titans."_ Red Robin continued,

"Wasn't he on the Titans?" Shadow whispered to Red Streak, "Yes I was." Red Robin said, he was the third Robin.

 _"Red Arrow and Star Girl are in charge of your training and and are your supervisors, Batman and I will both deploy you on missions."_ Red Robin said. The African american boy with the dreads made a mocking face at Red Robin,

 _"Is their something funny Wonder Boy?"_ Red Arrow said,

 _"I think its ridiculous that you believe we need supervision and more training."_ Wonder Boy said coldly,

 _"Well if you got a problem with it, you can leave now, I'm just doing a favor for Diana by having both of you on the team, she is your care giver, and she is a ruler of another domain, I don't think she wants you back on her plate."_ Red Robin stated with a scowl,

 _"I can break you little man."_ Wonder Boy said getting in Tim's face, Red Robin just grinned,

 _"You'll try."_ then Wonder Boy lunged for Red Robin, but Tim grabbed the teen by his long hair, pulled him forward, kneed him in the groin, slammed him into the floor, then Red Robin keeled down to the floor next to Wonder Boy, _"Jacob, is it, you have no style class or pan-ash_." Tim said with a smirk, then he stood up an gestured his hand to Jacob, but it was just slapped away,

 _"Okay then.. I know you guys would like introductions so you have few minutes to converse, have fun."_ Red said walking away.

 _"Well, after that craziness that just happened, I'm Cosmo._ **"** Cosmo said smiling, she was wearing a sliver skin tight suit, with black blue and purple highlights gloves and boots, her hair was strawberry blonde, and tied up into a pony tail, she had dark blue eyes, she had pretty pale white skin.

 _"Well I'm the Red Streak, fastest teen alive."_ Brendon said zooming up to her, smiling profoundly at her, this made Cosmo fell kinda uncomfortable,

 _"Great, I have to be on a team with a fuck boy, my life just got perfect."_ She said offensively, _"Don't call my best friend a fuck boy."_ Shadow said walking up to Cosmo, putting her hands into a pair of fists,

 _"You are willing to deny truth, I bet he was one when you met him."_ Cosmo said backing up, _"You just met him, and I met him when he was ten, he didn't even know what his dick is for."_ Shadow said continuing to stand up to Cosmo, then she felt the floor nearly disappear, she looked up to see Cosmo's right hand glowing she smirked,

 _"Watch your step."_ Cosmo said smirking, Shadow just grimaced at her,

 _"Guys, we are sopused to be team, teammates should get along, Cosmo, you know Red did nothing wrong, even though he is making me uncomfortable too."_ The girl with completely white blonde hair, she was about 5'2,

 _"Oh, please, just shut up, you clearly don't like anyone of the opposite gender because you are some raging femeinazi."_ A boy started, _"And you are just, you are just, you need to calm down, and Ginny is right, we are team now, we should get along, and probably get to know each other."_ He continued,

 _"And how do you think we all get to know each other."_ Shadow asked weary,

 _"Like this, my name is Rupert Shaw, I got my powers after an accident I'd prefer to not remember_." Rupert said pulling off his grey domino mask,

 _"We are not doing this."_ Cosmo said sarcastically, everyone looked at her like she was crazy or something, _"Fine, my name is Abigail Taylor, you can call me Abby."_ Cosmo said taking off her goggles,

 _"Wait we all just met! I don't think I trust you guys with my secret ID."_ Brendon said pulling his cowl tighter to his face,

 _"Please, Brendon Allen, Yessenia Prince,"_ Shadow started revealing their identities, starting with Red Streak and Amazon Girl, pointing at them both while doing so, _"And Kathrine Kyle-Wayne."_ She finished peeling off her mask, and Brendon pulled off his cowl, blushing embarrassingly,

 _"How did you know my name?"_ Amazon Girl asked, _"Jacob told me."_ Kathrine said pointing at Wonder Boy, Yessenia stepped up to Jacob, ready to put him down,

 _"Don't worry I only said names."_ He whispered, she just groaned and stepped back. _"So I am Regina Anna Pasternak, you may call me Ginny, oh and that's Micheal Fair, I think he may be a little shy."_ Regina said, muttering the last part behind her hand.

 _"I am not."_ a boy with black hair said, standing up from slouching himself on a wall, and chewing his bottom lip, _"Yeah huh, just go back to gnawing on your lips, tell me are they spicy like Fuego, or sweet like strawberry."_ Abigail said sarcastically, getting only look from Micheal. _"Hey do know what sounds fun."_ Kathrine said trying to break the silence after about minute, "What?" Everyone said simultaneously "The carnival is in town lets go!" Kat said excitedly.

 **Okay so that is the first meeting of the team, I hoped you guys enjoined it, but there is one thing missing, our bad guys, I haven't gotten many submitions for those, so... submit some evil doers, for the rest of the story, I need four male, and four female, so let's start sending in our villans**


	5. Quick Author's Note

**Authors Note:**

 **Hey guys I have a few questions for you guys. Are you enjoying the story so far? Are there any specific ships, or relationships between characters that you would like to see? And lastly I know I really didn't feature really any of the characters that much, but judging how the acted in the previous chapters who is your favorite. And now for the actual last question, should I make any side chapters that focus on the original team during their transition to the Justice League, or should I save that for an actual prequel story? I'll still haven't gotten many villain Submissions, I need at least eight baddies for the next chapter, and the sooner I get them the sooner I can write and upload the next chapter. And please review the story when if there is anything you like or dislike, or if i made grammar error, more reviews mean the faster I write, and the faster chapters get uploaded.**


	6. Episode 3

**Quick note before we start the chapter, I thought of a format to do the Justice League flash backs, I will Itailzize them, if you guys like it let me now. I still have no OC bad guys! send me subittoins, reveiws, something, please. But that's all I got for now hope you enjoy.**

 **Watchtower, 11:11 PM, Est, April 17, 2019.**

 _*Robin, B35.* The computer said as The Boy Wonder walked on board the Justice Legue satilite, "Robin, what are you doing now." A older male said, he was around 19, had blonde hair, crystile blue eyes, he was about 5 ft, 6, and he was wearing a blue and red copy of the Kid Flash siut, minus the goggles._

 _"Nothing, Nathaniel." Damian said snobbishly, walking past the speedster, "I mean, you boots are muddy! I just mopped." Nathaniel said, starring at a muddy trail coming from the zeta tubes, towards the controll room._

 _"Nathaniel Green, The Blurr, mops? Now I've seen everything." Batgirl snikered, in the back of the room, Nate turrned around and glared at Stephine, she just started laughing harder and harder at her own comment on the fact that Blurr actully is a slob._

 **Happy Harbor Carnival,** **February 8 2031, 12:39 PM**

The new team arived at the fairground, it was decorated with balloons, and banners of blue, red and yellow.

"So we're here." Abigial said sarcasticly, with a hint of scorn in her voice, "Yeah what now." Micheal said, it was clear he just wanted to leave immeditatly, and to nobodys notice he kinda stepped back a half a foot behind the others, he kinda observed thier conversation, and he kinda also oberverd Brendon the most out of all of them, his dark arburn hair, how it flowed in the breeze of the day, sweeping it to the left of his face, he looked alot like the Flash, it made sence as he was related to both of them, his green eyes from the West's, and his face stucture from the first Allen to take the name Flash, Micheal starred for another moment, at his eyes, how the were an aqua green, not too blue, not too green, they looked like crystal or somthing placed in his irises, he looked some more, Brendon or The Red Streak as his code name, stood at 5 feet and 7 inches, and had a slightly muscular physic, but in more of a lean kinda way, even if the teen didn't have super speed, it looked like he would stil be a fast runner.

"You okay man." He heard a voice say, it was Brendon talking to him, "Yeah fine." Micheal resonded, startled, he blinked a few times, bit his lip, and looked slightly to the left, to bring the red head out of his usual line of vision.

"Alright, we are going in, you coming?" Abigail said iritatedly, her brow furrowed, her blue eyes had anger and sarcasam in them, her shoulder length redish blonde hair was super messy, kinda ratty, and looked as if it hadn't been brushed, not even combed in weeks maybe a month, it blew in the wind, her eyes were a dark navy blue, it looked like the ocean the harbor, and she stood about an inch or two less than Brendon, probbably three less. Micheal walked passed all of them, to the main gate, turned around and looked at his teammates, gestured his hand at the fair and said, "Well are you guys comming," They nodded, "Then let's go!" He joked, smiling a bit, the others walked passed him, and he thought, maybe they'll be good friends.

The Team walked around the park, they rode rides and played the games, but then they got to the water guns and rubber duckys, "See the point of the game is to knock over all the ducks." Rupert said,

"No duh." Brendon said grabbing the gun out of Rupert's hand and shot 5 out of 9 ducks, "Honest to god easiest game ever." He grinned, Wonerboy, Jacob, grimmiced, "The only reason you shot all of them is because you used your super speed and shot them at sound speed, to get them down faster." He said coldly, his voice sounded like he came straight out of hell, his white dread locks or whatever they are came down shoulder legnth, his earthy green eyes had rage in them, he looked bored, he stood at 5'7 feet and inches, and his body looked as if he was a boxer, musclular and he looked as if he could break Superman in half.

"Just because you're not having fun, doesn't mean you need to take it from us, and we are in public, we don't talk about our powers or the fact that any of us are super heroes. Secret identities man, we have them for a reason." Brendon said, saying the last parts in a low voice, as he didn't want anybody to hear him. "You know I'm actually starting to like you." Abigail commented, Brendon smirked, "Sorry to burst your bubble, I have a girlfriend." Allen said smiling, "Please, even the most desprete thirteen year old looking for a freshmen wouldn't even look at you." Kathrine said gesturing her hand in sarcastic manner, the classic rolling it palm up to the sky, and sarcastic look on her face look.

"Imagine if he was Jacob Satorious or something." Ginny said, "Yeah the only talent he has is the ability to rip off real talent, so they could have been related." Kat joked more, the three girls laughed, but Ginny's was quieter than that of Kat or Abby, her light grey eyes looked like she thought she didn't fit in with the other girls of the group, heck even Yessina laghed with the other two and seened like she eas having a blast, mabye it was because Ginny realy never fit in with kids her own age, maybe it was that she was the oldest out of them and she thought their sence of humour was her's a few years ago, her expression was as if she thought she didn't belong here with them, she stood at 5'2 she had a straight and slim build, it reminded Micheal of a ruler, her hair was a pale blonde that came down to her hips, and she kept it from blowing too much with a kerchief.

"Guy's, this is mean." Amazon Girl said, still laughing, she looked as if she was in pain she was laughing so hard. Her medium length curly and thick dark brown hair kept getting in her face, she kept pulling it off, but it kept going back, she had brown eyes, that were tearing up she laughed so hard. "He realy doesn't look like he minds." Rupert said not particulrly amused, his saggy and ragged silver hair kinda moved in the air, but slightly, his dark blue eyes were blinking every few minutes, and seemed tired and a bit sad, he looked as if he wanted to walk away and just be alone, but he also wouldn't want to worry anyone, he stood at 5 foot 8, and had an average build for his age, which was sixteen.

"Batman to Team." The Batman said over thier communications devices, "Shadow here." Kathrine said into the bluetooth looking earpice, "Report to Cave Justice now." Dick said.

"Well I guess our international day of play is over." Abigail snarked, everyone looked as if they didn't know wht the damn hell she was talking about. "Uhh, go." She said in response of them looking completely flaberghatsed.

 **Justice Cave, February 8 2031, 1:08 PM**

"Okay what the hell Richard." Shadow said walking up to her mentor, he looked at her and said, "This is what." He lead the team into a confrence room, when they walked in they saw, Wonder Woman(Donna Troy), both Flashes(Wally West and Bart Allen), Aquaman(Kalduram) and Superman(Con-El or Conner Kent), plus Green Arrow/Conner Hawke, War Hawk, and Green Lanterns Kyle Reyner, Simon Baz, and Jessica Cruz. "We called you in because of this." Grenn Arrow said passin a tablet with video puased on it, The Team watch it, it showed Brother Blood ransacking a chemical plant. "Brother Blood, how, how is he alive he died years ago." Amazon Girl asked, unknowing to her anyone else Wonder Boy clenched his fist so hard he cracked all of his knucles.

"We are sending you in to apprhend him." Red Robin started, "If you get in any trouble, your teammate Ginny will stay here on stand by." Superman said. "Well let's go team." Shadow said runnig out the door Amazon Girl and the others following. *Shadow,C01, Amazon Girl,C04, Red Streak,C03, The Surge,C02, Roultette,C08, Wonder Boy, C05, Cosmo, C07* The computer said as they left the Cave.

 **Hey guys I'm just gonna put in a little note, if you want to know who the speedster in the beginning flashback is he's the blur, I crossed him over from my other story Young Justice Infiltration, if you want you can read that one and learn who he is, but he's barely in it.**


	7. Episode 4

**Unnamed Chemical Plant, Pheonix Arizona,** **February 8 2031, 1:13 PM**

"How do we even find a ghost." Roulette, Michael, asked, looking around the room,

"We are not looking for a ghost, the video shows that, his shadow alignment is all wrong, and if he were a ghost he would have weird gold tinge." Shadow said, reviewing the video, she was right, it did not look like a ghost,

"That makes no sense, Batman himself killed Brother Blood." Cosmo said,

"And ghosts aren't even real." The Surge said, as he walked into a wall, he jumped at the impact, and shrieked, he stuck out his hand, it glowed yellow, and then he blasted it. The others laughed, he gritted his teeth, "I meant to do that, I swear." He said.

"Yeah right." Red Streak said, rolling his blue eyes in a sarcastic manner, Cosmo smirked along with him, as Rupert glared at them, "Shadow to Ginny." Kat said turning on her comms device, "Regina here, what's up." She said on the other line, "Facial recognition, the others in the video, who are they." Kathrine asked, "Hold on a minute." Ginny said as she scanned the video, "Ginny to Shadow."

 **Cave Justice, Happy Harbor, February 8 2031, 1:15 PM**

"Yes." Shadow replied to her teammate, Ginny opened her mouth to speak, and tucked some loose hair behind her ear, "I did an analysis, through the Caves computers." Ginny said, "And." Brendon said turning on his comm, "I could not decipher who are in the video, but you guys might want to square up, you have bogies."

 **Unnamed Chemical Plant, Pheonix Arizona,** **February 8 2031, 1:15 PM**

You heard her team, get ready." Shadow said, "Who made you leader?" Wonder Boy asked sinicaly, "Im not playing leader, we have other in this room, and unless you want to be caught, captured or hell even killed, then don't listen to me, if you don't, follow orders."

"Wait they are already here," Brendon asked, "Shit."

"Shouldn't he watch his mouth Dee Dee," A feminine voice said in the shadows, "He realy should Dee Dee." Another said as two twins cartwheeled into the room, then a few more waltzed into the room, "Lok Dee Dee he thinks he's the Flash." One of them said, the other spoke up, "It's kind of adorable."

"Okay, Dee Dee, that's it." Brendon said, he snapped his goggles over his eyes, and charged at them, they gracefully moved out of the way, he hit a wall so hard it knocked him unconscious, "What is this Dee Dee, you girls don't like to play with others." Shadow said to the twins, as they were the grandchildren of Harley Quinn and The Joker, "Not usually, One said, "We are getting paid this time." The other said, then they both said at the same time, "And we get to kill you."

"Go ahead." Shadow said, pulling off the cat tail whip on her back, the twins went after her, as another villain charged at The Surge and Wonder Boy, as Wonder Boy created a sword with a shadow, and he attempted to slash the girl in the grey and white bodysuit, just as he swung, Surge shot a small blast of radioactive energy, the two knocked each other down with their attacks that were meant for their attacker, then Amazon Girl, wrapped her around with her lasso, Yessina then felt cold, so she let go, then she felt the oxigen level lower, as she saw a speedster run around her, she drew a sword and fenced at the speeding boy, in the green suit, he then tripped over her blade, then she was hit in the back of the head with a metal pipe, she fell to the ground as the girl in the white suit stood over her.

"Your team has dropped like flies." Dee Dee said to Shadow, "I can still hurt both of you." She siad tieing her whip around one of the twins legs, and she pulled, the twin fell into her sister, sending them both to the ground with a loud crash, then a loud noise hit her Cosmo and Roulette hard to the ground, "Load them all into the truck." Brother Blood said looming over the captured team. "Ginny to Team, Team, Shadow, Streak, Cosmo, someone come in."

 **I know this chapter was short, but this was really just a preview, and yes I have picked at least two villains, but I set a new criteria for two OC baddies, on speedster, and someone who uses a sonic attack**


	8. Break!

**Hey guys just a quick thank you for all the support with this story, it really means a lot to me and an announcement. I am putting Young Justice The New Light on hiatus for a while, because I have a few other stories that I need to work on, if you want you can go to my profile and read those, I just left all of them open and never finished them. In fact I didn't even start one. I know you guys love this story so the next chapter will be up in a couple of days, but after that I will be working on my other fictions. I also made a poll for this story so please go to my profile and check that out.**

 **As for the other projects I'm working on(if you don't want to hear about these just skip to the next paragraph) I have been working on a few other fictions since I joined this site, you can find my first one a girl meets world story on my profile, I'm currently rewriting that one. I'm editing my main Transformers story. And my other Young Justice story, Young Justice Infiltration, I'm working on that really hard to get a good feel on how I want season three of YJ to go.**

 **I do really appreciate the support you guys have been giving and I do want to continue this story and see where it goes, but I can't do that till I wrap up a few plots on my other stories. Sorry for the inconvenience, I hope you guys will take time to read those other stories till this one comes back. Which will be soon I promise, probably around January so not that long. I love you guys and hope you had a great thanksgiving weekend if you celebrated thanksgiving, and until next time, I'll be back in a flash.**


	9. Episode 5

**Unnamed Chemical Plant, Pheonix Arizona, February 8 2031, 1:15 PM**

You heard her team, get ready." Shadow said, "Who made you leader?" Wonder Boy asked cynically, "I'm not playing leader, we have other in this room, and unless you want to be caught, captured or hell even killed, then don't listen to me, if you don't, follow orders."

"Wait they are already here," Brendon asked, "Shit."

"Shouldn't he watch his mouth Dee Dee," A feminine voice said in the shadows, "He really should Dee Dee." Another said as two twins cartwheeled into the room, then a few more waltzed into the room, "Lok Dee Dee he thinks he's the Flash." One of them said, the other spoke up, "It's kind of adorable."

"Okay, Dee Dee, that's it." Brendon said, he snapped his goggles over his eyes, and charged at them, they gracefully moved out of the way, he hit a wall so hard it knocked him unconscious, "What is this Dee Dee, you girls don't like to play with others." Shadow said to the twins, as they were the grandchildren of Harley Quinn and The Joker, "Not usually, One said, "We are getting paid this time." The other said, then they both said at the same time, "And we get to kill you."

"Go ahead." Shadow said, pulling off the cat tail whip on her back, the twins went after her, as another villain charged at The Surge and Wonder Boy, as Wonder Boy created a sword with a shadow, and he attempted to slash the girl in the grey and white bodysuit, just as he swung, Surge shot a small blast of radioactive energy, the two knocked each other down with their attacks that were meant for their attacker, then Amazon Girl, wrapped her around with her lasso, Yesenia then felt cold, so she let go, then she felt the oxigen level lower, as she saw a speedster run around her, she drew a sword and fenced at the speeding boy, in the green suit, he then tripped over her blade, then she was hit in the back of the head with a metal pipe, she fell to the ground as the girl in the white suit stood over her.

"Your team has dropped like flies." Dee Dee said to Shadow, "I can still hurt both of you." She said tieing her whip around one of the twins legs, and she pulled, the twin fell into her sister, sending them both to the ground with a loud crash, then a loud noise hit her Cosmo and Roulette hard to the ground, "Load them all into the truck." Brother Blood said looming over the captured team. "Ginny to Team, Team, Shadow, Streak, Cosmo, someone come in.

 **Two hours later**

Damian Wayne, now Nightwing, walked into the chem plant, the last known location of the team, alongside him was Robin, Terry McGinnis, Blue Beetle and a man in a red Kid Flash suit, The Blurr, "What are we even doing here, the are long gone." Robin said , Nightwing rolled his eyes, "We discussed this, we're here to find a trace of our team, and to find out if their captors left anything behind." Damian said as if it had been the one hundredth time he had said it today, which knowing Terry, it probably was. "Oh." Robin said, still slightly confused, Nightwing mumbled something under his breath before ordering,

"Titans go." The others around him ran to every corner of the Warehouse, Damian stopped when he stepped on something, an earpiece, not any earpiece, a lightning bolt, 'Must have broken of of Streak's mask.' he inspected the sound enhancing device, it had been located close to the door, so Red probably was not paying attention to where he was going and made a head on collision, even more to prove Dami's theory, the break was not clean, it was brutally jagged, a couple of wires hung out of it, the bulb that connects it to Red's mask must still be in his cowl as Damian could not find it. There was minimal blood that the Titans could find in the room, so the theorized that they had been taken out swiftly and non lethally. Then Robin saw something,

"Nightwing look." Terry called, Damian and Blurr walked over to Robin and Beetle, the speedster looked confused, "Yes Robin, it is a communicator." The blonde said folding his arms sarcastically and rolling his eyes, mocking the newest Titan "Listen." Beetle said, and then they played back the last message "Ginny to Team, Team, Shadow, Streak, Cosmo, someone come in." Blurr unfolded his arms, Nightwing looked at his team with sternness, "Shadows comm."

 **Former H.I.V.E academy**

Abby woke up from her unconscious state slowly, she had a loud buzzing in her left ear, 'What happened?' She thought, then she remembered,

'They hit me, they took me down with sonics. What a cop out.' She thought to herself, she then opened her eyes she was in a semi lit room,

'Well isn't this riveting.' she thought, she realized she was strapped down to a wall with an inhibitor collar wrapped around her neck, 'Perfect, just perfect.' She looked around the room once more, it was small, a cell, it was a jail cell, or at least somthing simmalar to one. The walls of the room were stark white, or at least used to be, now it looked as it nobody has been in here in years, she then haerd the door open, behind it was bright, so her vision almost seemed to go blind again, she then saw a boy in a army green suit walk in, he closed the door, and walked over to a wall with a W on it, probably the west wall, he flipped a switch and it became a little brighter, 'I swear if this kid rapes me I will cut him.' she thought,

"Cosmo, or that is what your compatriots call you is it not?" He said, his voice was high and squeaky, 'Looks like he could be the voice actor for Chip and Dale.' Cosmo thought to herself, "I read every file we have of you, you started your super hero career two years ago under the tutelage of the Superman, formerly Superboy, but that's about all." He said, "Well that's all you will ever get since I was legally pronounced dead eight years ago." she remarked, he rolled his eyes, "And don't think I don't know who you are, Reverse Kid Flash, I bet if you had it your way you would be interrogating Red Streak not me." she spat at him, he smirked.

"You're right, I would rather use that scud face to find out the identities of the entire Flash Family, but we can't all get what we want, can we?" "I don't know you seem to have a lot of money." "A couple of robbed banks doesn't make me rich." "Oh yeah you're incompetent enough to get slammed back in jail every time."

He rolled his eyes again and went to a desk, he sat on a chair, Cosmo watched him, he seemed to be taller than what he was on TV, which was 5'11, he now looked 6'1, weird, his blonde hair rested on his head, in a crew cut it was spiked up, he had neon lenses over his eyes, witch seemed to be blue, but she really didn't get a good look at them, his nose was crooked one nostril was slightly smaller than the other, and he had a cut on his chin, it seemed to have only just scabbed over. Cosmo then realized that she was only held by a leather strap, so she slipped one hand through the strap, and pulled a bobby pin out of her hair, she put it in the lock of the strap, it silently fell against the wall, she then put it in the lock of the collar, she rested it on the ground. She smirked, 'Now who got who?' She thought as a portal opened under the Reverse Kid Flash, he fell through it , she reopened it on the ceiling, and closed it immediately, trapping him in the roof, "What the hell!" He screamed as he dangled on the roof, she then put the collar on him, deactivating his link to the speed force, then hit him with a chair, "Now to find the others."

Rupert woke in a glass box, next to him was Amazon Girl and Wonder Boy in two more of these glass boxes, "It's not glass." The girl in the White suit said, "Who are you? What have you done to the rest of my team?" He asked, "My name is Snowstorm, and you are on a need to know basis, and you don't need to know." She said, writing something down on a pen pad, "If it's glass, then what is it?" He asked "It's a carbon steel alloy, spisificly the kind used at Belle Reve, the kind that has been made translucent." she said, returning to work. 'Well that's helpful.'

 **I know this was a anticlimactic return to the story, but hey it's back. Guys I really want you to vote on who your fav team member in this story is, because the poll will be down in two weeks. And please while you are doing that can you read my other Young Justice Fan Fiction, Young Justice Infiltration, it would mean a lot to me if that story got some more love. Anyways hope you enjoyed reading this little bit, and do you think Cosmo will get to Rupert, and the others before it's too late, please review, and until next time I'll be back in a flash.**


	10. Episode 6

**This just a preview of the next chapter**

"Rupert woke in a glass box, next to him was Amazon Girl and Wonder Boy in two more of these glass boxes, "It's not glass." The girl in the White suit said, "Who are you? What have you done to the rest of my team?" He asked, "My name is Snowstorm, and you are on a need to know basis, and you don't need to know." She said, writing something down on a pen pad, "If it's glass, then what is it?" He asked "It's a carbon steel alloy, specifically the kind used at Belle Reve, the kind that has been made translucent." she said, returning to work. 'Well that's helpful.' Surge thought. Snowstorm walked over. Wonder Boy slowly came to as well.

"OH. who the fuck are you, and why are you looking at me like that." Jacob called at Snowstorm, Rupert sighed. "She is the girl that knock us both out." He said.

"Incorrect, you knocked each other out through late reaction of my attack." Snowstorm replied, correcting Rupert's statement. "You're gonna let us out of these cages." Wonder Boy demanded. "No I'm not." Snowstorm said, returning to her observations. "I'm warning you I'll fuck you up." Jacob said getting slightly more agitated. Snowstorm looked up momentarily, "If you had the ability to do so, you would have probably done it." She commented sarcastically. No, mockingly. Wonder Boy growled. "You'll let us go!" He raised his voice. "Trust me not even Ares can save you now devil boy." A second girl said rolling her eyes, Snowstorm slapped her "Poison I told you no flirting with the captives." Snowstorm scolded.

"It's not flirting, it's called a cat call."

Brendon arose from his comatose state. He heard almost nothing out of his left ear.

"I was wondering how long it would take for this bum to wake up." A girl said, "Yeah, they're less fun when they are asleep." her twin said. "Did anyone get the plate number of that truck, I thought it looked like Optimus Prime. But I'm not sure." Red Streak groaned. "Red, it was Bumblebee." Katherine said, in an attempt to stall longer. She had a plan, but for it to work she needed the Dee Dee twins to be occupied with Brendon and Michael, who had still not woken up yet.

Cosmo ran down the halls of this mysterious base. Panting and breathing heavily she ran, she couldn't teleport if she had no clue of where to go. And no clue where she was. She kept moving, 'Cover as much ground as you can Abby.' she commanded herself, 'We are playing mortal combat, now to rescue my teammates.' she thought facetiously. Sarcasm was all she had at the moment, the only thing keeping her from a panic attack. 'This is fucking, Sparta.'

 **WATCHTOWER, FEBRUARY**

Nightwing sat at the desk in Batman's office, he rested his head in his hands. The door opened and Batman walked in.

"Damian, how long have you been in here." Dick asked his little brother. Damian jumped. "I'm awake!" He said

 **H.I.V.E. Headquarters,** **Mount St. Helens, 96 miles south of Seattle**

"So do you like trail mix?" Brendon asked the Dee Dee twins, neither of them answered. Micheal spoke, "I like trail mix."

"Me too, I't so mixy." Brendon said, the two boys started laughing. The villain twins rolled their eyes, and mocked the two. Who kept quipping at them. As this was happening Kathrine took a batarang out from her belt and cut the leather straps holding her. She quietly jumped down from the table and dashed to the computer. She then found the inhibitor collar switch, she then turned the boy's collars off. She then turned to Brendon, without the Dee Dees knowing she told him in hand signals to viberate out of the restraint. He smiled and did so. Dee Dee didn't see it coming, as he phased right through the straps and punched the twin on the right in the temple.

Time seemed to slow for a minute. But not for the speedster. "Too slow." He said to the other Dee Dee twin who was kicking at him, he grabbed her leg and moved it. And took the one he already punched and put her stomach right in front of her sister's foot. He then picked up a chair and put it on top of the kicking twin's head.

Time then went back to normal and a quick crack of lightning flickered in the room. As the kicking twin side kicked her sister in the stomach and a chair fell on top of her. With the twins knocked out Kat ran over to Micheal and cut his restraint. He jumped down and looked at his teammates as he readjusted his mask.

"What now?" He asked. "Now we run." Kathrine said. Brendon smirked.

"Got that covered. I'll scout ahead." Red Streak said snapping his goggles over his eyes, and ran out the door and a loud sonic boom echoed in the room along with multiple cracks of lightning.


	11. Episode 7

**WATCHTOWER, FEBRUARY**

Nightwing sat at the desk in Batman's office, he rested his head in his hands. The door opened and Batman walked in.

"Damian, how long have you been in here." Dick asked his little brother. Damian jumped. "I'm awake!" He said

"Not long, just trying to find were Blood may have taken the team." Damian said.

"Ginny told me that you have been in the office four sixteen hours." Dick said peeling off his cowl.

"Tattle tale." Damian said. "Dami you need to go home." Dick said. "Dick I almost have it, I just don't have confirmation." Damian said.

"Where do you think." Dick asked, Damian looked at Dick seriously, "His old base, inside Mount St. Helens." Dick looked at Damian bewilderingly. "That's not possible, we blew it up after I.." Dick said. "Killed him."

"If he survived, who's to say his fortress didn't?" Damian said. "Take the Titans there, only to investigate. If you find anything, call for back up." Batman said sitting at his desk. Damian nodded, strapping his batons to his back, and putting on his bird shaped domino mask, he walked out the door.

 **H.I.V.E. Headquarters, Mount St. Helens, 96 miles south of Seattle**

"So do you like trail mix?" Brendon asked the Dee Dee twins, neither of them answered. Micheal spoke, "I like trail mix."

"Me too, I't so mixy." Brendon said, the two boys started laughing. The villain twins rolled their eyes, and mocked the two. Who kept quipping at them. As this was happening Kathrine took a batarang out from her belt and cut the leather straps holding her. She quietly jumped down from the table and dashed to the computer. She then found the inhibitor collar switch, she then turned the boy's collars off. She then turned to Brendon, without the Dee Dees knowing she told him in hand signals to viberate out of the restraint. He smiled and did so. Dee Dee didn't see it coming, as he phased right through the straps and punched the twin on the right in the temple.

Time seemed to slow for a minute. But not for the speedster. "Too slow." He said to the other Dee Dee twin who was kicking at him, he grabbed her leg and moved it. And took the one he already punched and put her stomach right in front of her sister's foot. He then picked up a chair and put it on top of the kicking twin's head.

Time then went back to normal and a quick crack of lightning flickered in the room. As the kicking twin side kicked her sister in the stomach and a chair fell on top of her. With the twins knocked out Kat ran over to Micheal and cut his restraint. He jumped down and looked at his teammates as he readjusted his mask.

"What now?" He asked. "Now we run." Kathrine said. Brendon smirked.

"Got that covered. I'll scout ahead." Red Streak said snapping his goggles over his eyes, and ran out the door and a loud sonic boom echoed in the room along with multiple cracks of lightning. "Brendon wait!" Micheal said. "He's probably on the other side of the building by now." Shadow said. "Roulette, can you make these two believe we are still prisoner?"

"I guess, I haven't trained long term effects yet." He said, then he telepathically implanted a image of the team captive in the twins minds. "We got two minutes before they wake." He said.

* * *

Brendon ran down almost every hall of the facility. In a door and back out, trying to find the rest of the team. Then he came to a room. "Wonder Boy." He whispered to himself as he just saw the African teen in a cage. "Amazon Girl, and Surge. That's just one missing. I'd call in Ginny, but no comm signal, guess we're doing this old school."

He ran in, a blast of ice hit his shoulder, but he ran towards the cold girl. Time slowed down as he approached. He then slammed his should into her sternum. Snowstorm was launched across the room when Red Streak hit her in the chest with his shoulder. She hit the wall and fell on the floor. Poison stood to attention she went to punch him, he moved to the left and she missed and Brendon slipped his foot in front of her legs, before she fell on the floor he grabbed her and punched her in the stomach. He picked up the collar and cage remote. He flicked off the collars and cages. "Where are the others?" Rupert asked Brendon as they rushed to help a barley conscious Amazon Girl to stand up. "Kat and Micheal are down the East hall away and I have no clue where Abby is, and we have no comm signal here so we can't call Ginny." Brendon said, wrapping one of Yesenia's arms around his shoulder. "You left them." Rupert said. "I was scouting ahead." Brendon started, "And then I found you." Rupert was still weary of the situation. "I took a look of this bases blueprints, it has nine levels, Abby could be on any of the of the other eight." Brendon said, carrying Amazon out of the room with Wonder Boy and Surge following behind.


	12. Episode 8

**H.I.V.E. Headquarters, Mount St. Helens, 96 miles south of Seattle**

Abby ran down the corridors of the base, she was being followed by two robotic guards. And a teen boy. She opened a portal under them. The robots fell in and the boy flipped over the dimensional door. Abby shrieked, 'Not how my first mission was supposed to go.' She thought to herself. She got to a elevator shaft. 'Make my stand here.' She thought. She turned to him. He stood at 5'11 and had buzzed red hair. "So I'm assuming your the big bad." Cosmo said. He rolled his green eyes. "No I'm the Ace." He said, his dialect was somewhat Irish. "So Lucky Charms, you're not gonna let me find my team." She said, he smirked. "I don't plan on letting you live either." He snarled. Abby clenched a fist.

"Well I'd like to see you try to eradicate me." She said sarcastically. "I am not trying, I am doing." He said pulling out a compact bow. He shot it, Abby opened a portal and the arrow went through. She then ran at him, he dropped the bow. She punched him in the neck, he in response kneed her in the leg, and she then hit him in the stomach, the arm, then his jaw. But before she could line up another hit he grabbed her pony tail, and threw her behind him, she flipped and slide on the cold cement flooring of the hallway. She opened a portal under him and on top of him, he continuously fell in and out of limbo. She then ran and kicked him into the shaft, he slipped. Nearly falling into the forty foot deep casem. He turned around and saw she had pressed the elevator door to close, he leaped back into the hallway. He grabbed her by the legs and slammed her to the ground. Abby hit hard, but kicked up doing a backwards somersault she pushed him off her. He took out two daggers and lunged for Abby she opened a portal and he appeared behind her. She side kicked him in the rib cage. Then the Reverse Kid Flash appeared in the hall, as that happened Ace threw a dagger. Abby move out of the way. A body was heard hitting the floor. She had caused Ace to kill his own teammate. A knife was lodged in the speedsters throat. Abby then ran for it the same way Reverse came. And out of the hallway. "Damn it." Ace said. Pulling the dagger out of Revers Kid Flash's adamsapple.

* * *

Escaping The Blood

* * *

"So that's six of the seven of us" Shadow said when Brendon and the other reached her and Micheal. "Where's Abby?" Micheal asked. "Couldn't find her." Brendon said. "Well we need to." Amazon Girl said. "Where this base is literally a entire mountain." Rupert said, throwing his hands in the air dramatically. Shadow pondered this for a moment. "First we need to know where we are. Brendon, do you know where those schematics are." Shadow asked her best friend. "I think so, but what good would they do if we have no clue on where on Earth we are, who's to say that we are even on Earth." Brendon said. "Go find the blueprint, Brendo." Rupert said. "Hey only I'm aloud to call him that." Shadow said. Then Brendon zoomed away, with a loud sonic boom. "Does he always need to run ahead." Amazon Girl asked. "Probably, he just, I don't even know." Kathrine/Shadow said.

* * *

 **Justice Cave**

Ginny sat at the comms desk, she had been trying to get contact with the team for several hours. She was about ready to break down and hide under the desk. "Ginny to Red Streak calling in for the umpteenth time." Ginny said, 'Wonder if they are alright.'

*Nightwing,B35, Blurr,B31, Robin,B39,* The zeta computer said as the Titans walked in. "Ginny, I thought you went home." Blurr said running over to the desk. "No, I have been trying to establish communication with the team for seven hours." She said calming down, maybe Blurr could help her. "Did you try a different frequency?" Blurr asked, unwrapping a Reese's Fast Break. "Everyone that is in the system." Ginny confirmed. "Well, then I don't know, Damian thinks he knows where Blood took them." Blurr said. "Yes Nate I do think so." Damian said walking over with Robin. "Where?" Ginny asked. "Blood's former base, at Mt. St. Helens." Robin said. "But we blew it up, Damian we were both there so was Blurr, it went down, I watch his fortress fall to ash." Ginny said. Damian remembered. "But if Blood survived, who is to say the inner fortress didn't?" Damian said, "We are going to investigate." Blurr said. "Well you do that, you will be out of communications range for some time." Ginny said, returning to her duty. "Ginny you should go home." Damian said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "No as a member of the Titans and The team, I need to stay, I failed them, and don't want to fail you." Ginny said. "You look tired and your wife wants you back at home I'm sure." Damian said. "She probably does but I have a duty." Ginny said, "A duty I'm sure Blurr wont mind taking on." Nightwing said. "I won't?!" Nate said, before Robin elbowed him in the rib. "Well I guess, see you guys tomorrow." Ginny said. "Oh can you tell Carmen to make that casserole thing that you brought to the first team meeting, that shit was good." Blurr called. *Ginny,C06*


	13. Episode 9

*Nightwing,B35, Blurr,B31, Robin,B44,* The zeta computer said as the Titans walked in.

"Ginny, I thought you went home." Blurr said running over to the desk.

"No, I have been trying to establish communication with the team for seven hours." She said calming down, maybe Blurr could help her.

"Did you try a different frequency?" Blurr asked, unwrapping a Reese's Fast Break.

"Everyone that is in the system." Ginny confirmed.

"Well, then I don't know, Damian thinks he knows where Blood took them." Blurr said.

"Yes Nate I do think so." Damian said walking over with Robin. "Where?" Ginny asked.

"Blood's former base, at Mt. St. Helens." Robin said. "But we blew it up, Damian we were both there so was Blurr, it went down, I watch his fortress fall to ash." Ginny said. Damian remembered.

"But if Blood survived, who is to say the inner fortress didn't?" Damian said,

"We are going to investigate." Blurr said.

"Well you do that, you will be out of communications range for some time." Ginny said, returning to her duty.

"Ginny you should go home." Damian said, placing a hand on her shoulder,

"No as a member of the Titans and The team, I need to stay, I failed them, and don't want to fail you." Ginny said.

"You look tired and your wife wants you back at home I'm sure." Damian said.

"She probably does but I have a duty." Ginny said,

"A duty I'm sure Blurr wont mind taking on." Nightwing said.

"I won't?!" Nate said, before Robin elbowed him in the rib.

"Well I guess, see you guys tomorrow." Ginny said.

"Oh can you tell Carmen to make that casserole thing that you brought to the first team meeting, that shit was good." Blurr called.

*Ginny,C06* the zeta tube said as she prepared to walk out the door. She stopped and turned on her heel in a dramatic notion.

Blurr raised his eyebrow, before she stepped on his foot. He winced.

"Now Nathan, this is my mission, and unless you want me to use one of Batman's tools and re hardwire your brain, you are gonna let me finish it." She said, sitting back down on the console chair.

"Nightwing, you'll need a signal jammer. Blood used one to hide his team till they striked. And his scanners even though old might have been update to our new trackers." She said, puling five small devices out from a compartment under the desk. Nightwing nodded and took them from her hand.

"It's probably how he tracked Kat, and the others." Robin said. Blurr nodded in agreement.

"Well maybe if we can't contact them, maybe we can activate the emergency trackers in their suits." Nate said, kneeling in front of the computer next to Ginny. Typing away at lightning speed he hacked the suit of Cosmo and a red blinker popped up.

"Damian I guess i owe an apology, I'll call in Beetle and Nate's sister." Ginny said. Damian stopped her from getting the others.

"I think the team is handling, we trained them too well, we are only going to get them their escape." Nightwing said, "To many of us might tip Blood off, Robin stay here, Nate with me." Damian said. Ginny breathed in, their voices rang in her ears too loud. But she knew the situation was urgent. She then made a small laugh before Nightwing and Blurr left.

"Nathaniel, it was casserole." Ginny said.

*Nightwing,B35, Blurr, B31*

Mt. St. helens HIVE location

Brendon ran all over the building, not just looking for the blueprints of the Mountain, but his teammate. 'Maybe Blood killed her off.' He thought, he squirmed at the thought, even though they only met a few hours ago he knew she would become a good friend and Brendon winced at the thought of anyone he cares about being hurt.

'Don't think that Brendo. Just run.' He thought again. Lightning flew off of his limbs like he was randomly tossing speed force energy around as he ran. Which now that he thought of it that exactly what he was doing. He came to a corridor He stopped at a sight that weirdly horrified him, but at the same time made him happy. He looked down at the body in front of his feet. The boy in a green suit had a 4 inch deep slash in his neck. Blood squirted from it.

"Bitch." Brendon said to the deceased kid. Then he picked speed back up. His mission wasn't done. He ran out the door to the next hall. Then he saw a boy slightly taller than him firing a cross bow at something.

'He has to trying at Abby's throat.' He though. He ran for it, at the red head. Blue lightning emanating off of him he lunged at the shooter. Grabbing his legs and tackling him, Brendon let go once they hit the floor and rolled several feet away and stood up fast. The other boy stood.

"The speedster, guessing the bat brat and weirdo aren't far behind." He said in an Irish accent. Brendon laughed at him. "No bolix, I am the only one." Brendon said imitating his accent, almost racistly.

"I already killed three speedsters in my lifetime, this will be a piece of cake." Ace crowed. Brendon laughed at the other boy's ego.

"Actually I prefer pie." Brendon said. Chraging at him Brendon tried to spartan kick the red head. But Ace grabbed his leg and tugged on it and threw Red Streak down to the ground. "Kid you don't stand a chance." Ace said snobbishly,

"Don't talk to yourself, that's distracting." Brendon said.

 **Okay I realize this isn't the full chapter it's only half of it... but I wanted to post something as it has been awhile, so it's split into to parts, part two may be up at the end of this next week, as it is currently Saturday, so about five days how bout that.**


	14. Episode 10

**Mt. St. helens HIVE location**

Brendon ran all over the building, not just looking for the blueprints of the Mountain, but his teammate. 'Maybe Blood killed her off.' He thought, he squirmed at the thought, even though they only met a few hours ago he knew she would become a good friend and Brendon winced at the thought of anyone he cares about being hurt.

'Don't think that Brendo. Just run.' He thought again. Lightning flew off of his limbs like he was randomly tossing speed force energy around as he ran. Which now that he thought of it that exactly what he was doing. He came to a corridor He stopped at a sight that weirdly horrified him, but at the same time made him happy. He looked down at the body in front of his feet. The boy in a green suit had a 4 inch deep slash in his neck. Blood squirted from it.

"Bitch." Brendon said to the deceased kid. Then he picked speed back up. His mission wasn't done. He ran out the door to the next hall. Then he saw a boy slightly taller than him firing a cross bow at something.

'He has to trying at Abby's throat.' He though. He ran for it, at the red head. Blue lightning emanating off of him he lunged at the shooter. Grabbing his legs and tackling him, Brendon let go once they hit the floor and rolled several feet away and stood up fast. The other boy stood.

"The speedster, guessing the bat brat and weirdo aren't far behind." He said in an Irish accent. Brendon laughed at him. "No bolix, I am the only one." Brendon said imitating his accent, almost racistly.

"I already killed three speedsters in my lifetime, this will be a piece of cake." Ace crowed. Brendon laughed at the other boy's ego.

"Actually I prefer pie." Brendon said. Charging at him Brendon tried to spartan kick the red head. But Ace grabbed his leg and tugged on it and threw Red Streak down to the ground. "Kid you don't stand a chance." Ace said snobbishly,

"Don't talk to yourself, that's distracting." Brendon said. Ace ran towards Brendon, Streak moved to the left and grabbed Ace's arm, and twisted it behind his back. Brendon kneed Ace in the ass. The twirled him around and punched him in the mouth, then Brendon got hit by a blur of green light. He flew into a wall and then was thrown into the opposite one. He fell to the ground and clutched his throbbing side.

"Kid Zoom?" Ace said, "I killed you." Zoom stopped vibrating, and spoke. "That was a speed force clone, the same kind that his paw used to dupe your mentor." Ace rolled his eyes, and pulled out dagger.

"You hold him and I gut?" Ace offered. Zoom smirked, and ran to Brendon, picked him up in a choke hold. Ace slowly approached the boy flipping the butterfly knife in his hand, over, under, around and through his fingers. Brendon tried to wiggle himself loose, but his adversary tightened his grip. Then a portal opened and Cosmo walked out, sneaking up on Ace she pulled a whip out of her side pouch. She then wrapped his arm and pulled back and kicked him in the gut then punched him in the throat. He spit some blood and a tooth at her, but she flicked the whip on his bare skin, giving him a bad rope burn.

While Ace was distracted, Brendon stepped on Zoom's foot, he slipped out of Zoom's grip, and he grabbed Zoom's mask, snapped it on the other boys face then kicked him in the balls... Zoom fell to the floor, and Brendon kicked him in the face. Knocking him out cold.

Abby punched Ace in the face with her left hand and in the stomach with her right. She opened a portal under him and behind he, he appeared behind Cosmo. With no reaction time Ace was sidekicked in the gut... he hit the wall, fell to the ground. Cosmo kneeled down to him, and took the handle of his compact bow and hit the back of his head. Putting him out of the fight.

"Sweet job Abbs." Brendon said giving the up top gesture.

"Abbs?" Abby said questioningly. Brendon scratched his head.

"So no nicknames." He said.

"Why not." Abby said, she started walking away, "Roadrunner."

"Is he the coyote." Brendon asked, tapping Zooms limp form with his foot.

* * *

Nightwing and Blurr ran up to the demolished entrance to the HIVE base.

"Damn." Blurr said, walking underneath the old metal bars that used to be a door. Nightwing ran down to Blurr, he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Thinking about her, bout you sister." Damian asked. Nate nodded, "She died here." Nate said.

"It's a hero's life, none of us are guaranteed a trip home." Damian said, it might have been motivational in his head.

"Riiight." Blurr said dragging out the I sound.

"Alright let's go." Nightwing said, leaping into the fortress, Blurr followed.

* * *

"We've been down this road like five times." Kat said to Jacob, Wonder Boy rolled his eyes and growled.

"I know were I'm going!" Jacob said rather loudly, just as he said that a blast of ice grazed his shoulder. He, Kat, Rupert, Yesenia, and Michael all turned around to see Snowstorm and Poison standing there in the hallway, then a bang was heard in the other direction, it was the Dee Dee twins coming up the other side of the team.

"Alright, let's finish this argument later." Rupert said, flicking his wrist, firing a blast of energy at Snowstorm, she moved just in time to throw a spike of ice at him, he fired again melting the spike before he was impaled. Sighing of relief he turned to Amazon Girl who drew her sword and leaped for Poison. Yesenia slashed down with her blade, Poison dodged and went to the floor spun and kicked her Amazon Girl's knee. Yessnia dropped to the floor, Poison wrestled the sword out of her hand and into her own, she placed it over head, ready to strike down.

Then a batarang came out of nowhere, cutting through Poison's arm, "Fuck!" She cried, as she threw the sword down to the floor, grasping her arm in pain, she hit her head on the wall knocking herself out.

"Thanks Shadow." Amazon Girl said. Kat turned around, "That's not mine, I've been fresh out of those." She said, spartan kicking one Deee Dee into Michael, as he punched the incoming girl in the face. Rupert looked towards this after he finished off Snowstorm, "Well? Who's is that?" He asked.

Then a flash of blue light came towards them.

"Now we got this." Kat said grinning as her team filled next to her.

* * *

"Dammit Brendon get down." Abby said, motioning Streak to kneel behind her as she slowly went to the floor.

"What is it?" he asked, suddenly more alert. "Blood!?"

"No, Deathstroke." Abby said, with a terrorized look in her eyes as she peered into the room, staring at a man sharpening two katanas, Slade Wilson. She turned to Brendon, his eyes were dilated and scared, she reflected this feeling. He bit his lip. Her eyebrows raised, as a cold gust of air came through the room.


	15. Author's second note

_**Hey guys, I know you want a real chapter. The next one will be up soon, by soon I mean weeks and months away knowing me(let's be honest) I'm here to announce some important things, so let us get started.**_

 _ **First of all the next chapter is the Season Finale to Young Justice New Light! So it's a big thing! It will also be the longest chapter, so it will take while to read compared to the others.**_

 _ **There will be a second season, guaranteed, I just have not decided to make it separate entry or continue after chapter 16. I'll come to my final decision by the time I'm done writing this finale.**_

 _ **This story is not canon in my headcanon continuation of YJ. Too many continuity errors. The official continuation on my account includes Young Justice Revolution, a rewritten version of Young Justice Infiltration, and Young Justice Abandoned(Coming later this year, I hope) if you want a new canon version of this please tell me because these characters will exist in my timline. (This is an alternate universe)**_

 _ **And finally in this upcoming finale one OC WILL DIE! You can vote on who you think it is in a new poll on my account. My decision will not change depending on the outcome of the poll. I just want to know who gets it right.**_

 _ **With all that being said I hope you guys have enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it! I thank you for all the support, Iv'e wanted to give up so many times, but you guys push me forward to continue this journey of the new team.I can't do this without you guys and I'm glad we've gotten this far. The team says hi from within my computer and they are glad their story is being told. So stay whelmed and get traught, and do not crash the mode!**_

 _ **\- BEASTDRAGONS232**_

 _ **OVER AND OUT!**_


	16. Episode 11

**It's finally here, the epic conclusion of Young Justice New Light season one has arrived, this, is also the longest chapter, so get some popcorn and a drink and let's get whelmed!**

"Dammit Brendon get down." Abby said, motioning Streak to kneel behind her as she slowly went to the floor.

"What is it?" he asked, suddenly more alert. "Blood!?"

"No, Deathstroke." Abby said, with a terrorized look in her eyes as she peered into the room, staring at a man sharpening two katanas, Slade Wilson. She turned to Brendon, his eyes were dilated and scared, she reflected this feeling. He bit his lip. Her eyebrows raised, as a cold gust of air came through the room. Brendon clenched a fist and started slowly towards the door. He was set on getting rid of this man once and for all.

"Allen!" Abby said running in after him. She heard a gunshot. It rang in her ears like a siren.

"Kids shouldn't wear costumes." Deathstroke said holding Brendon by his neck, pressing a gun to the redhead's head. Abby froze, Brendon's knee was shot in. Crimson blood ran down his burgundy suit on his leg, it went down to his black boot and dripped onto the floor. She looked at Brendon's face, he was clearly in pain, his speed wasn't healing him. An inhibitor chipin his blood stream, now way Blood or Deathstroke would make it easy. His blue eyes were closed shut, his winced every second.

Slade was stalling, if he wanted Red Streak dead, Brendon would be dead by now. He was waiting for Cosmo to do something to give him a real reson to pull the trigger.

"Go ahead Slade! He means nothing to me!' Abby said, she had a plan to get her and RS out of this alive.

"Really? So if I gut him you will hold nothing against me." Slade said, he knew what Abby was trying to do, he was just going to play along.

"Sure, in fact I hate that bumbling idiot!" Abby said giving a sarcastic demeanor in her body language. "So please rid me of this weirdo." Deathstroke looked at her curiously, "I knew a girl once." Slade started to say.

"Her name was Terra, she worked with me, then she deceived me, so I know you hero types too well." He said, taking the guns barrel of Brendon's temple. Abby smirked. He then pulled the gun towards Abbt, her eyes opened wide.

 **BANG!**

Abby closed her eyes, she opened them to see Deathstroke pointing the gun at her, smoke coming out of the barrel. She saw a man in a navy blue and red suit standing in front of her, holding a bullet in his hand.

The Blurr.

Abby smirked again as Blurr ran at Slade and kicked him in the mouth, Slade dropped Brendon, Abby caught him before he hit the floor. Blurr and Deathstroke fought, punches were thrown, and so was a chair. Slade drew a sword and lunged towards the blonde speedster, like lightning Blurr moved to the left.

Slade ran his sword threw a wall, he struggled to pull it out.

"Cosmo, carry Red, we are getting the fuck outa here." Blurr said dashing to the aid of Brendon, the younger boy groaned in pain.

"Nate, when did you get here?" Brendon said, forcing a laugh into his question.

"Shut up Red, you're losing a lot of blood." Nate said, as Abby piggy backed Brendon onto her back.

"Nat- Blurr, do you know where the others are?" Abby asked the older hero.

"I dropped Nightwing off at their position and came looking for you. They might have moved since then." Nate said.

The pair, Abby and Nate ran out of the room, Abby carrying Brendon as if he was a toddler. Which she had her suspicions of him possibly having ADHD or ADD or something like that.

* * *

"Nightwing?" Wonder Boy asked, a man wearing the black suit with a red bird logo in the breast plate.

"Yes and you are Wonder Boy." Damian/ Nightwing said crossing his arm sarcastically. Kat ran towards Nightwing and threw her arms tightly around her older brother. He pushed her off.

"What Kit Kat, thought I'd let Blood keep my little siste-" Damian started.

"Would you?" A cold voice asked behind Damian with a slight chuckle. Damian's face turned stern immediately.

"Is that Blood?" Rupert asked Nightwing.

"No, he is certainly not." Damian said, his voice was suddenly deep and carried a lot of weight. "Yet he is of my blood." The team was dumbfounded, they looked at each other, all exchanging confused glances.

"Amazon Girl, Surge, Shadow, Wonder Boy and Roulette. Meet my grandfather." Damian said, the man in front of him grinned oily. "Ra's al Gaul."

"Weren't you the heir to Batman? Not Nightwing." Ra's asked. Damian laughed. "I'll take my time." He cackled, Damian lunged at his grandfather as the team stood back while the two fought.

"Don't think." One Dee Dee twin said.

"That we are done with you." The other finished, slapping Rupert in the back of the head. Snowstorm and Poison got up too.

"Shadow?' Wonder Boy asked his 'leader'. Kat looked towards him.

"Yeah." Kathrine said.

"Did you ever think that we are in over our heads." Jacob asked.

"This entire field trip." Kat said, pulling out a pair of escrima sticks, the team gathered in a circle as they were surrounded by their enemies. Amazon Girl drew her sword and lasso. Wonder Boy manifested a pair of katanas in his hands. Rupert and Michel just stood there in dramatic poses as they didn't have any weapons.

"Okay, we got this." Yesenia said, "Damn right." Michel said, the two gave each other a smirk as the ran at Snowstorm and one Dee Dee. Rupert and Kat went to handle Poison while Wonder Boy took on the remaining Dee Dee.

* * *

"Ginny to team, come in!" Ginny said in the watchtower, she had already gone through a gallon and a half of Starbucks coffee. Red Robin has been bringing her cup after cup.

"Ginny you know you can take a break." Tim said to her, encouraging her to go home to her family.

"So could you, CEO of Wayne Enterprise." She snapped at him, Tim's eyes jolted.

"And they call me a workaholic." Tim said, as Terry walked in.

"Have you guys seen Cassie, she owes me money?" Terry, Robin, said. Ginny finally broke.

"Shut up! I need quiet to work!" She said, breaking into tears.

"Ginny, you're going home." Red Robin said, putting a hand on her shoulder, she slapped it away. Terry jumped at her.

"Ginny calm down!" Terry said, she didn't react to him, she just cried. She clawed her finger nails into her own skin and bawled.

Tim and Terry exchanged glances, they were too afraid to do anything. This wasn't the first time she had an episode. They knew it wouldn't be the last. She just cried and whaled, telling them to leave her alone and other gibberish that did not sound legible. The pair left her in the office and walked out.

"What's her problem?" Terry asked, crossing his arms with a puff.

"She has a severe case of Autism." Tim said, "It's not her fault."

"Well she can't keep breaking down like this." Terry said, "Tim I think we need to kick her off the team."

"No! I hand picked her, when she gets over an event she's the best hacker on the planet." Tim said.

"You're biased Tim!" Terry said trowing his arms to the sides of him.

"Oracle picked her, before she died." Tim said. Terry still didn't feel bad.

"Who cares, we can't have someone who gets stressed that easy!" Robin said.

"Terry! What an I supposed to do, she's really good, but has a mental disorder, she still delivers." Tim said.

"She's damaged goods." Terry said, "And you know that."

"Did you feel that way about Barbra?" Tim asked, terry shrugged.

"No, Babs couldn't walk, but at least she had her marbles in the right place."

"Terry you are so closed-" Tim started when the door opened he was interrupted by Ginny who wiped a tear away.

"Good news first?" She asked, Terry and Tim both nodded.

"I got communications back up." She said. Terry jumped with excitement.

"That's great!" He said, "Right Tim that's awesome!"

"Bad news, Blurr called, Streak has been shot in the knee, is bleeding out, and the nearest hospital is miles away." Ginny said coldly. Tim's eyes grew wide.

"Teleport them here now." Tim said.

"On it, Zeta is rebooting, could take up to thirty minutes." Ginny said.

* * *

"So if you could kiss me would you?" Poison asked Rupert, he blasted her.

"I read your file, I'm not crazy!" Rupert said, as Amazon Girl kicked her in the face. Poison got up off the floor and slapped Amazon in the face.

Shadow and Wonder Boy worked in unison on the Dee Dee's, kicking punching.

"Wonder Boy maneuver seven!" Shadow said, Jacob cupped his hands and Shadow stepped on them as she was flung at a Dee Dee twin. She put one baton away, and pulled out her whip, she tied the twin up in the whip. Pulled her towards her. and slammed the metal rod in her other hand against Dee Dee's jaw. She kneed her in the stomach and kicked her in the bruise she made on her face. She then swept kicked her, sending Dee Dee to the ground she tied her up in her whip.

Jacob punched his in the stomach and then kicked her in the leg. Breaking on contact, Dee Dee collapsed on herself. Then Wonder Boy punched her in the temple, knocking her out.

"Wonder Boy, let's go get the others." Shadow said to him. The two went to run out of the hallway, but Poison stepped to them, "Hi, my name is Poison Rose." She said, Shadow redrew her escrimas.

"So son of Ares, huh, always wondered what hell tasted like." She said, kicking Shadow away into the wall. She wrapped her arms around Jacob's neck, and quickly stole a kiss from him. He tried to resist, but he melted into the kiss and deepened it. When they broke away, Poison kicked him in the throat. He crashed onto the floor and she ran off, Surge ran up, blasting at the escaping vileness. Once she was out of range he knelt to Jacob.

"Wonder Boy, wake up." He said, Kathrine walked over. "Jacob?" She asked.

"Who are you?" Jacob asked, getting up.

"We are the good guys." Rupert said, Jacob looked at him skeptically.

"Where is my dad?" He asked. Shadow and Surge exchanged glances.

"Ares is dead." Shadow said. Jacob stared at the ground, he clenched a fist, his memories were coming back.

"Blood killed him." Jacob said. He stood up and forged an ax in his hand.

"He also had the help of Ra's" He muttered. Jacob ran at where Nightwing and Ra's were fighting.

"Wonder Boy!" Rupert called at him, Kat ran for Jacob and Rupert followed.

* * *

"Should have stayed home." Snowstorm said to Michel, who was frozen in a mound of ice up to his neck. Her hand glowed in silver light and she prepared to freeze the rest of him. Then she fell through the floor.

"Bitch, should have just finished the job." Cosmo said, "Like she was throwing quips, that's my thing!" She leaned Brendon up on the wall, and looked at his knee.

"How bad is it?" Brendon asked.

"You are going to die." Abby said. Brendon's eyes shot up with fear, his mouth fell agape.

"What!?" He screamed. Abby laughed, "Kidding, you just need the bullet removed, and a new kneecap." She said.

"Cosmo, I know your priority is tend to the wounded right now, but I'm half frozen." Micheal said.

"So, you're the team's telepath." Blurr asked rubbing his hands on the ice at super speed, melting it instantly.

"Yeah, and damn that's cold." Micheal said, while picking himself off the ground.

"Yeah I know cold, my boyfriend has the same powers as her." Blurr said, dashing off.

"Huh, guess I'm not the only one." Micheal said, smirking. He ran over to Brendon and Abby.

"Hey Streak, like father like son." He said. Brendon glared at him.

"You are so not funny." Red Streak said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

Damian fought his grandfather, they swung and punched at each other.

"Grand father where is Brother Blood?" Damian asked.

"Oh my dear grand child, it was a hologram in the video, and it lured you idiots into the light's hand." Ra's said, they clashed swords.

"What was the purpose." Damian asked.

"Kids should not wear costumes, look what happened to Wally West, Jason Todd, Lagoon Boy, Kylee Mason, and well you and Blurr, all of you have died, some lucky to return." Ra's said, listing off members of the team that have died.

"Got better didn't I?" Damian asked, smirking at him.

"Turned into a Dick Grayson wannabe." Ra's said, stabbing his grandson in the gut. Damian fell to the floor, coughing blood.

"Ra's!" Jacob screamed at Ra's.

"Oh yes, I played a hand in your father's demise, it was hard, I killed a god." He said, catching the incoming ax, and using it to twist Jacob's arm, shattering his shoulder, and elbow.

"This was the very weapon used." Ra's smirked.

"I'll kill you!" Jacob yelled.

"Oh Wonder Boy," Ra's said, stabbing Wonder Boy through the sternum. "You could try." Jacob spat blood up at Ra's. Ra's pulled the sword from the boy's chest, and let him fall to the ground.

"Son of Ares my ass." Ra's said kicking Jacob's corpse. "He at least tried to fight." Ra's walked away, "Grid, good, Deathstroke and the others are there, excellent," He turned and looked at Nightwing. "Open us a boom tube, ten blow the mountain asunder." He said. A boom tube opened.

"My team, let's go!" Ra's said. All of his team ran through the portal, "Have fun Young Justice, and Titans." He said as he walked through.

"Ginny, get us back to base now!" Blurr yelled through his comm, the room started to shake. Then all of the team was transported out of the room and onto the Watchtower.

* * *

After all were on board, Brendon was taken to the infirmary for Atom to inspect. Jacob's body was put in the morgue. And everyone else grieved.

"You did, good." Batman said to the team, "Brendon is fine, he'll need to have his knee replaced."

"And Wonder Boy, his statue has been built by Flash in the grotto."

"Dick, I mean Batman, what now?" Kat asked. Dick smiled at her.

"I was hoping you'd ask, Kid Flash and Robin decided to transfer to your team from the titans, and Miss Martain's son is finally ready, I know it's early to expand, but your team is going to grow just like mine." Dick said.

*Kid Flash, C12, Black Arorw, C11, Robin, C10, Kid Martian, C09* The computer said as the new members of the team boarded the watchtower.

 **Finally** **we are done, now Young Justice will return, and we got new OCs, credit to Black Bat for the new character Black Arrow who will appear next season. Oh and Robin is just Terry, he's boring. Thank you guys for the support and help with this story. I can't tell you how grateful I am. Well that's it for now, so stay truaght, be chalant, crash the mode, and always be whelmed, untill next time. I'll be back.**

 **-** ** _Beast Dragon_**


	17. Episode 12

**Cave Justice, March 14, 2031**

In the common room the team was relaxing, the smell of burning cookies filled the room and their noses.

"What the hell?" Brendon said, taking in a large whiff of the chard smell. He fell of of his chair in over exaggerated disgust.

"I think, S'amu'l is trying to be a barker like his mother." Hanna, Black Arrow, said, making a waving motion in front of her nose.

"Just wait, I think the fire alarm will ring in two, one." Abby said, counting down, and almost as if on que the alarm sounded. The door that lead to the kitchen opened and Kid Martian ran out, as smoke followed him.

"Dammit." He said. He stood next to Red Streak, Red just looked at him with a sarcastic eye.

"Guess I have to clean up after you, again." Brendon said running in to put out the fire. The alarm stopped and Brendon walked out, eating a heavily singed cookie.

"Sam, you know this is actually your best batch." Brendon said laughing, Abby slapped him on the back of his head. Brendon rubbed his neck, acting like he did nothing wrong.

"How can you eat that, it's burnt, really burnt." Hanna asked, Brendon shrugged and just smiled. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"I just have a strong stomach and metabolism." He laughed. Hanna giggled with him. Abby rolled her eyes, and Sam just slouched into the couch.

"I though we agreed not to let Sam in the kitchen ever again!" Kid Flash said walking in.

"Dylan, you are a true dick." Abby said, pointing at a saddened Sam. Dylan sighed, he shrugged.

"It's not my fault he can't cook." Dylan said, brushing some of his dark red hair off of his face. He ran over to his cousin, Brendon , and snatched the cookie out of his hand.

"Let us see how this one turned out." He said, biting intro it, he did the lemonade face in the most dramatic face he could handle.

"Bit heavy on the fire, other than that not bad." He said, Sam just rolled his eyes at his teammate.

"That was what I was thinking." Brendon said. The two speedsters laughed like idiots. Abby just condescended them by crossing her arms, and Hanna had no idea what to say.

* * *

Down in the grotto, Kat stared at the holographic statue of her fallen teammate, Wonder Boy.

"Come here often?" A voice asked her, she jumped and turned around to see the Blurr, Nathaniel Green, she eased down and sighed.

"Yeah, it's been a month and I still feel weird." Kat said, she sighed again, Nate put a hand on her shoulder.

"it's always weird when your first teammate dies." Nate said, he look at all the other statues.

"You should know, you were trapped in the speed force." Kat said.

"And because Iv'e been here long enough to seen Men of Steel die and Dark Knights fall." Nate said, looking at the statues of Bruce Wayne and Kal El.

"What was he like?" Kat asked, "My father."

"Bruce, I didn't know him very well, in fact he avoided me at all costs." Nate said, laughing a bit. Kat smiled.

"Everyone in here, the are all dead." She said, starting to feel small.

"It happens to the best of us." Nate said, starring off at a statue of a girl who wore a suit similar to Nightwing's.

"Kylee Mason, Nightshade, the first Shadow." Kat said walking over to the statue. He trailed a hand over the grave stone, that read. "Nightshade, friend, hero, prodigy."

"They forgot to add best friend." Blurr said, walking up to it. He stared at it with sorrow.

"Nobody talks about her, what happened?" Kat asked. Nate snapped out of his trance.

"The Joker." Nate said, he clenched a fist.

"She was Dick's first sidekick, my best friend, and a damn good person," Nate said, "About ten years ago, we were on a mission, to stop a drug smuggling ring in Gotham."

Kat looked at Nate curiously. He continued.

"We stopped the smugglers but the joker got away, we split up to find him," Nate said, "He found Kylee first." Tears weld up in his eyes. "He beat her, broke her, paralyzed her, then rapped her, and left her to bleed out in a where house, when me, Kaldur, and Dick found her, she was covered in blood and cum and crawling on the floor to find her communicator." Kat's eyes opened in horror.

"She died in my arms, she told me she loved me and passed out form the blood loss, we rushed her to the hospital, but when she was put in the ER, she had already flat lined." Nate said, tears slowly trickling out of his eyes, he tossed his blonde hair off of his fore head.

"I'm so sorry." Kat said giving Nate a hug. He returned it.

"Things happen Kat, even if we can avoid it." Nate said, "Never blame yourself, it make the loss hurt more."

* * *

Amazon Gil and Robin were training in the barracks, they clashed sword and staff over and over.

"After this want to get Chinese Food." Terry asked. They clashed one more time. Yesenia grinned.

"Are you asking me out McGinnus?" Amazon asked, Terry blushed.

"Maybe." He said. Then Amazon Girl smirked and sweep kicked him, he fell on his back and her sword came to his nose.

"Then it's a date." Yesenia said, Terry laughed. "Damn you're good." He said.

"If you two are done flirting, I kinda need the room." Rupert said walking in.

"Party pooper." Amazon Girl said, reaching a hand down to Terry, he grabbed it and flew up as Yesenia pulled him up.

"Want to go get that Chinese now?" Terry asked, Yesenia laughed.

*All team members, report to mission room now* Red Robin's voice called over the speaker.

"Guess that you can't." Rupert said sarcastically, as the three made their way to the mission room.

* * *

The team assembled in the mission room, and stood at the mission assignment screen.

"Where's Micheal?" Hanna asked.

"He said something about an after school club, and if he misses one more day he'll be kicked out." Dylan said.

"Alright, everyone's here, whatcha got Red Robin?" Abby asked, Tim grinned at the team.

"As you know Ra's Al Gaul used a cover as Brother Blood to smuggle weapons out of Phoenix, Arizona."

"So?" Red Streak, Brendon, said, crossing his arms in a sarcastic manner.

"So, I need a few of you to go and inspect the site of the theft, check if Ra's ever went back to finish the job." Tim said.

"You need all of us for that?" Kat asked.

"No, Robin, Red Streak, and Kid Martian you're Alpha, you'll go to the where house in Phoenix." Tim said.

"Shadow, Surge, Amazon Girl, Black Arrow, and Kid Flash you're Beta, your mission is that there have been bomb threats directed at a banquette Trump Tower, your job is to make sure that whoever made the threat can't blow it sky high." Tim said

"Trump, as in the worst president! No I am not going to try to save the racist, homophobic, misogynistic, sexist tyrant's ass!" Dylan said, throwing his arms to his sides as far as they could go.

"It's not just Trump that is going to be there, in fact it's going to be a bunch of former presidents and company owners." Kat said, "So if you don't like one man in that building that's fine, but there are others at stake."

"Fine, but 'President Trump' can go to hell and suck Hitler's penis for all I care." Dylan pouted, crossing his arms.

"What about me?" Abby asked, Tim smiled,

"You are going to stay here as mission support, Ginny is on her honey moon for her anniversary and I just don't want to ask this of her." Tim said, Abby frowned, Ginny's anniversary wasn't till Sunday, she could spare one honey moon date.

"Alright team let's go!" Kat said, as the others followed, Abby just sat the desk and watched. "Damn." She muttered as the others left out of the Zeta Tubes.

* * *

 **Abandoned Where House, Phoenix, Arizona, March 14, 2031, 6:30 PM**

"Well we just got here and it is already boring." Red Streak said throwing his arms up in the air.

"Well someone had to get the boring mission." Kid Martian said.

"Streak, go and find any security footage that might help the investigation." Robin said, Red ran off at sonic speed.

"Kid Martian stand guard at the door." Robin commanded to Sam, he flew away back to where they came.

"Now what am I even looking for?" Terry asked himself. There was a fresh puddle of blood on the floor. He toof a small blade out of his utility belt, and swiped it under the blood, he scanned it his his mask.

"Cosmo, run a DNA diagnostic," Robin said to Cosmo on the other line.

*Just did, damn these computers run fast, the hell is Dylan talking about when he calls them slow?* Abby said through the comm.

"Abigail?" Terry said.

*Right! The blood belongs to Sean Scott, a worker at the where house who was hospitalized yesterday* Abby said.

"Where is the hospital."

*A few blocks away.* Abby said, as Brendon returned.

"Kid Zoom and Ace were here yesterday, killed a dozen workers and hospitalized the rest." Brendon said.

"Get Sam, were visiting one of those workers." Terry said.

* * *

 **Trump Tower, Chicago, Illinois, March 14, 3031, 6:30 PM**

"Okay, Kid Flash take Arrow and disarm the bomb, Surge, Amazon, you guys are with me, we will evacuate the building." Shadow said as the team arrived at the tower.

"That may be an issue Nightshade wannabe." Ace said walking up to the team with Snowstorm and Kid Zoom. Kat growled at his comment, she turned to face him.

"Ace, how so?" Black Arrow asked the teen villain in front of them.

"Well, this is part of Vandal's contingency after you predecessors killed Darkseid." Kid Zoom said for his leader.

"If you want to blow up all these people you'll have to go through us!" Amazon Girl said, drawing her sword.

"Hardly a fight." Ace said, arming his crossbow. Shadow pulled out her escrima sticks, Surge powered up his energy blast, Kid Flash prepared to pounce and Black Arrow drew back on an explosive arrow.

"Alright!" Ace said, firing his bow at Kid Flash, who dodged and ran at Kid Zoom how ran off to race his counterpart. While Ace was distracted Kat kicked him in the face, and slammed a baton in the crook of his neck. As she swung the second at the same point of impact he caught it and ripped it from her grasp, he used it to hit her in the face. Then he was tied up in Amazon Girls lasso, he pulled on the line and sent Yesenia towards him and hit her in the face with but of his bow. he turned around and threw a dagger at Surge, who in return vaporized the weapon, but then a blast of ice came toward Rupert so he blasted that way. The impact of the ice and nucular energy went outwards, shattering windows and sounding car alarms.

Kid Flash and Kid Zoom raced up the walls of buildings, then Kid Zoom stopped and close lined Kid Flash, Dylan hit the floor hard then got up kicking Zoom in the mouth. Then he punched his counterpart in the pein, Zoom got over it quickly as he grabbed a reed bar out of the ground and used it like a staff and hit Flash in the small of his back. Flash dashed off and ran back, and hit Zoom with the infinite mass punch. Zoom was sent flying backwards about a mile and a half. When Dylan's fist hit Zoom a sonic boom erupted, and a gust of wind flew everything aback a few feet.

"Kid Flash! The bomb!" Shadow called out to Dylan, as she was wrestling Ace, who kicked her in the gut and threw her down to the floor. Kid Flash ran towards them, then Ace pulled out a trigger. And pressed the dead mans switch.

"Don't make me lift my thumb KF, you don't want to see Trump Tower implode in on itself crushing everyone inside, including the original Green Arrow, Oliver Queen." Ace said with a twisted grin, Kid Flash stopped in his tracks. He starred down Ace, the two prolonged eye contact, neither moving, in fact everone stopped what they were doing to see what was happening.

"Kid he's lying he'll detonate it either way." Rupert called out to Dylan. Kid looked at him, he starred at everyone, they were waiting for him to move.

"Ace, you're bluffing." Kid Flash said. Ace laughed at him, his cackle rang in Dylan's ears as he removed his finger from the switch.

"That is one thing I'm not." He said tossing the trigger a Kid Flash.

"Kid go!" Shadow said, kicking Ace in the throat.

"Evacuate the building! You wont be able to get everyone out, people will die!" Amazon said clashing swords with Ace. Kid Flash ran off into the building, running in to grab as many people he could carry, and out to get them to safety. Over and over he ran in and out, every one watched, nobody interfered.

In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. The building started to catch fire, and the first floor sunk into the ground, he ran up the building evacuating everyone he could. He ran so fast he became mostly invisible. Then the rest of the tower gave in and collapsed into nothingness. He skitted to a stop as he was about to go back in.

"No!" He screamed, he only got one fourth of the people in the building. He dropped to his knees and started cry. Ace laughed at him.

"Could have ran a little faster." Ace mocked Kid Flash. Then a boom tube opened.

"My team there's our ride." Ace said running in with Kid Zoom and Snowstorm.

The Team gathered around Dylan, Hanna put a hand on his shoulder. He ignored her and stared blankly at the ruins of the tower. 'If only I was faster.' He thought to himself.

* * *

 **** **Central** **Hospital, Phoenix, Arizona, March 14, 2031, 6:49 PM**

Robin, and Red Streak walked into the hospital room of Sean Scott.

"I'm not taking visitors." A middle aged white man said to them. Terr and Brendon exchanged glances.

"We are just here to ask a few questions about what happened at the Ware House you work at yesterday." Robin said, taking a seat next to the bed. The man looked at him like the teen was a lunatic.

"This." He said gesturing towards his amputated leg. Robin took notice.

"I mean who attacked your work place." Robin said. The man growled.

"I don't know who, but I think speedy over there does." He said pointing at Red. Brendon opened his eyes wide.

"Red is a good guy." Robin said, the man scoffed.

"All you heroes make it harder for us normal people to live." He said, then he pointed to the door.

"Now get out before I make them remove you." He said, clear hate for the heroes poured out of him.

"As you wish." Robin said as he and Red Streak left.

When they shut the door they met up with Kid Martian, and walked out of the hospital.

"So how did it go?" Sam asked. Robin shrugged.

"The man thinks either Kid Flash or Red attacked him." Robin said.

"And he hates all of us, the League and the Team." Brendon added. Kid Martian sighed.

"So we got nothing." He said.

"Pretty much." Terry said.

 **Hey guys season tow is here! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review, the more you review, the faster chapters will be written. Now at the emd of every other chapter I wil ask a question to you guys. The question of this chapter is what is your favorite moment from this chapter?**


	18. Episode 13

_**Gotham City, New Jersey, April 9, 2025, 12:00 AM**_

 _The night was cold and unforgiving, a wind blew leaves and litter across the streets and sidewalk. People walked down the strip, to the stores and shops, doing their midnight routine._

 _"I swear I don't have any money." A man said to another man holding a gun._

 _"Then I guess I can have fun with your wife." The gun wielding man said laughing as he walked over and grabbed the man's wife. She screamed as he pulled her away from her husband. The man placed the gun to her temple, brushing away her black hair, and brought his lips to her ear._

 _"Dance for me." He whispered, trying to be seductive, into her ear._

 _"Step back." A young boy's voice sounded. The man turned his head and laughed. There stood a boy, about nine or ten years old, wearing a red hoodie and black pants, holding a long metal rod. The man howled in laughter at the boy._

 _"What are you going to do kid?" He said to the kid, "Steal my lunch money?" The boy smirked under his hoodie, he ran at the man, who let go of the woman, this would be easy. The boy slammed the tip of his makeshift staff into the man's crotch, he beckoned the woman to return to her husband and run. He stuck the man's knee next, the adult toppled over, unsure what hurt more, his wiener or kneecap. The boy put the 'staff' to his throat. Then a shadowy figure landed behind the boy, the kid looked back. In awe he dropped the rod on the man's head, knocking him out cold._

 _"This is not a game kid." The tall black figure said to the boy. The boy stood in complete shock. The figure stepped out of the shadows, into the dim light._

 _"B-Ba- Batman." The boy stuttered._

 _"This is the third time this week." The Batman said to him._

 _"Sorry." The boy said, not meaning it at all. Batman took out some rope and quickly tied up the sex offender. The boy watched._

 _"What's your name kid?" Batman asked the boy. The boy took the hood off, he had black hair, crystal blue eyes, and a small scar under his lip._

 _"Terry McGinnus," The boy said, he looked down at his bright red jacket, "Robin." Weirdly the Batman smiled slightly._

 _"No you're not Robin, not yet." Batman said, pulling out a mask, he handed it to Terry. Terry put it on, he looked at Batman, who smirked at him. Then a sleek black car swerved into view, and the doors opened butterfly style. Batman started towards the car, he turned to look at Terry, who stood in awe._

 _'Coming?" Batman asked, Terry grinned, he ran up to the car and got in the passenger seat. The door closed as soon as he put on his seat belt._

* * *

 **Cave Justice, March 23, 2031, 2:22 AM**

"Terry wake up." Micheal said to Robin, who was slumped upside down on the couch, hair piled on the ground, sound asleep.

"Maybe poke him?" Abby said, grabbing the staff on the ground, and reaching for Terry, she poked him several times.

"Damn that venom knocked him out." Hanna said, slapping his face. Then Brendon ran in with a pale of water.

"If this doesn't wake him up then we are doing Kat's idea." Brendon said, dumping the cold water on top of Terry, who jumped up, breathing heavily, he was now drenched. Brendon threw the bucket into the kitchen, receiving looks of disapproval, mainly from Abby. He blushed slightly.

"What the hell!" Terry screamed at the others, Micheal stepped away from him as he picked up his staff.

"Wow we thought you'd be out for another hour." Hanna joked, Abby rolled her eyes.

"I blame Brendon!" Micheal said, pointing his index finger at the redhead. Brendon shot an offended look.

"What happened, is Bane back in his cell?" Robin asked, everyone else nodded. He sighed in relief, he had been shot with a dose of the toxin meant to neutralize Bane's powers. The others had to take down Bane the hard way, hence the cast on Hanna's leg.

"Terry are you okay?" Abby asked, Terry turned away and walked out of the common room.

"I'd take a shower but evidently I don't need one." Terry said walking to the Zeta Tubes.

"Where are you going?" Hanna asked.

"Gotham, I have a few cases I left unfinished." Terry said.

*Robin, C10* The computer said as he walked out of the base.

"So, who wants to play some truth or dare?" Hanna asked as Brendon and Abby took at seat on the floor with Micheal and herself.

"Why not?" Brendon said excitedly, Abby rolled her eyes at him and Micheal nodded in agreement.

"Abigail?" Hanna asked, batting her eyes.

"Fine, but I do not play fair." Abby said. The four sat in a circle in the middle of the floor.

"Okay I'll go first," Hanna said, "Uhh, Brendon how large is-"

"No!" Brendon said loudly, the others burst out in laughter.

"Your comic book collection?" Hanna finished through the laughter. Brendon sighed, then started laughing too.

"Like four full book shelves." Brendon said, ''Nerd." Abby whispered into Micheal's ear.

"Okay, Abby," He said, Abby scoffed and put a hand to her heart, "Do you love me?"

"No." She said, Brendon rolled his eyes in disbelief. "Okay." He said sarcastically.

"Hanna, do you like Rupert?" Abby asked, Hanna blushed and bit her lip.

"He's cute, but my heart is somewhere else." She said, Micheal and Brendon looked at each other made an "Ooohhhh.'' Sound.

"Micheal, what do you think about Brendon?" Hanna asked, Micheal bit his lip nervously, and turned his eyes into his own lap.

"He's my best friend, what else would I think." He said shyly. Brendon patted him on the back.

"Okay so, Abby, if you could fuck any guy on the team, who would it be?" Micheal asked, Abby's face grew wide and surprised, and her mouth fell agape.

"Um, none you are all ugly as shit." She said, "No offence." Micheal raised an eyebrow and smirked. Abby made a swiping motion at her neck. Micheal laughed quietly.

"Brendon, is Kat more than your best friend?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, she's pretty much my sister." He said, giving a smirk. Abby huffed.

"Micheal, who is the best looking member of the Justice League?" Brendon asked, the girls suddenly got verry interested.

"Amazon, Cassie Sandsmark, she's cute." Micheal said.

*Team, report to Mission Room.* Ginny said over the speaker.

* * *

"Shadow informed me of your almost failed attempt to lock Bane back in his cell at Arkham." Ginny said, "Now Red Robin has given me orders to send you off again." The team groaned, mainly Brendon.

"We need you to protect this truck." She said as a hologram of a truck appeared, "It is caring a experimental weapon, created by Dr. Silas Stone, if this ends up in the wrong hands,"

"The end of the world will near, we get the jist." Cosmo said, Ginny continued.

"Furthermore, it's being transported to a location in Quebec."

"That far north." Black Arrow said.

"Hanna you will have to stay behind." Ginny said, Hanna objected.

"It's just a sprained ankle, I'll be fine!" She protested.

"Very well, mainly since the truck is already at your extraction point." Ginny said returning to her work.

* * *

 **Bludhaven, Pennsylvania, March 23, 2031, 3:00 AM**

The team loaded up the truck with the weapon and a few motorbikes, Brendon and Hanna stood inside of the trailer of the truck, while Kat and Micheal got on the motorcycles and waited for the truck to move. A few minutes passed and they were ready.

"Okay, Kid Martian, you'll fly over head and establish a psychic link." Kat said over the comms. Sam flew into the air and cloaked, he set up the mental link between the team.

((Psychic link up, everyone online?)) He said over the link. Inside the truck Brendon rubbed his head.

((This is weird.)) He said, Abby slapped him.

"Ow!" He said out loud. Abby smirked at him, and climbed up onto the truck.

((Alright team we are ago.)) Kat said as the truck began to move, she revved the engine of her bike and followed with Micheal on the other side of the truck.

"Brendon, your cousin is single right?" Hanna asked Brendon, he chocked on the HERSHEY'S bar he was chowing down on.

"Dylan! You like him!" He said, Hanna nodded. Brendon laughed a bit.

"Yeah he is, but I would not advise pressuring him as a mate." Brendon said, Hanna raised an eyebrow.

"He is kinda, not the kind of person to handle relationships longer than a week." Brendon said. Hanna frowned as she sharpened an arrowhead while sitting down. Abby snickered behind them.

"Hanna, if you want Dylan, go get him, well after the mission." Abby said. Brendon punched her in the arm.

"Stop being protective of him, he's older than you." Abby said, Brendon shrugged.

((Team, Kid Zoom has been spotted a few miles from here, stay alert!)) Kat said over the link. Hanna pulled out her bow, it opened and she placed it on her shoulder.

The truck shook and the back hatch swung open, Ace and Poison stood on the railing with a chain saw each. Poison threw hers to the ground and leaped into the truck, kicking Abby down into the back. Ace jumped in after, swinging the saw at Brendon who dashed out of the way. Hanna lined up an arrow and aimed at Ace's knee, it hit his metal knee pad, and he swept kicked her. Hanna almost fell out of the truck, but Brendon ran over and grabbed her arm and pulled her up into the truck. Ace pulled out a staff and swung at the pair, Black Arrow clashed her bow against his staff.

"Do you even know what you are doing?" Ace asked Hanna as they clashed weapons, they stood their pressing weight on each other.

"I know enough to handle you!" Hanna said, pulling out a dagger and slashing his belt off.

"If you wanted that, you should have just asked, he said, stomping on her sprained ankle, she collapsed, clutching her foot in her hands as a blade ejected from Ace's staff, he went the strike her down then Brendon tore it out of his hands and threw it out of the truck, Ace then took out a pistol and shot at him, Brendon obviously moved out of the bullet's way, but he lost footing, falling out of the truck.

Abby opened a portal under Poison who jumped over it, and punched her in the jaw, then Abby grabbed her arm, and slammed her against the wall of the truck, twisting her arm on her back.

"I don't usually do the trick on girls but-" Poison said, leaning her head back, Abby slammed her head against the wall, and opened a portal, sending Poison off into a tree a mile away. Abby ran to Ace, lunging at him, a fisted hand thrusting at his gut. She then kneed him in the side. Ace then grabbed her pony-tail and twisted around, pulling on her hair, and put a small blade to her throat.

"Arrow, shoot and she dies." Ace said, as Hanna stood up drawing back on an arrow, blood ran from her lip, her light brown hair messy falling all over her face.

"Black, just do it!" Abby chocked, blood spiting out of her mouth.

((Red Streak to team, Kid Zoom has killed the driver and destroyed the controls, me and Martian are figuring out how make sure this thing does not crash into the freeway)) Brendon said over the link, Black Arrow grimaced, then smirked.

"I'm waiting for a response kid." Ace said.

((Team, Kid Martian here, I have taken care of Zoom, Streak cannot find a away how to stop the truck, and I'm out of range)) Sam called, 'Guess I'm doing this." Hanna thought as she lowered her bow the the floor, she shot at the floor and a electric charge wnet through the truck, shocking Ace into dropping the knife, letting Abby elbow him in the jaw, and open a portal trowing him out of the truck.

((Cosmo, Arrow, get out of the truck!)) Kat screamed into the link, Abby grabbed Hanna and jumped out of the truck, that went over the railing into the pier. Red Streak and Micheal stopped next to them as Shadow and Kid Martian walked up. Then they saw a streak of green enter and exit the truck, picking up his teammates along the way. Brendon went up to chase.

"No use, he's already out of tracking range." Roulette said looking at the small hand held computer. "Zoom got the weapon."

* * *

 **Gotham City, New Jersey,** **March 23, 2031, 5:00 AM**

In the bat cave Robin sat at the computer anilaizing the case he had been working on, and then he nearly fell out of his seat. His eyes jolted open in disbelief.

"Dick! Batman! He is alive!" He yelled running out of the cave to find The Batman, Dick Grayson.

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter!**


	19. Episode 14

**The Light's Base, Hawaii Bay, March 22, 2019**

"And then I threw him out of the truck, glad to hear your great grandson is such a failure." Ace mocked to a prisoner in a red suit, running on something similar to a hamster wheel. He ran the wheel, lightning coming off of his body. Ace laughed at him.

"I used to hear stories about you in your prime, The Flash, fastest man alive, you were a hero, now look at you." Ace said, "Running a Light's base generator just to keep you and your friends alive." Flash growled, and rolled his eyes.

"Oh don't stop, not if you want me to kill a friend of yours, who was it last week?" Ace scolded, "Atom, I guess it should be Lantern's turn." Flash sped up, powering the generator.

"Good boy." Ace said, sipping a soda from McDonald's.

"You must love taunting him." Poison asked walking into the room.

"Not anymore, he used to always smart off, now he just glares," Ace said, "He is just getting boring." Poison sat down next to him, comping on a french fry.

"The others aren't much fun, yet again there are only a few left.'' Poison said, she glanced at Flash, she grinned. She seductively walked to him and stuck a pose at him.

"Did I mention your grandchild looks so much like you, same jaw, same nose, lips, high cheek bones, Red is a spitting image of you Flash." She said, Flash grunted, keeping a pace a he ran the wheel.

"Too bad you'll never see him, unless we decide it would be right to show you his carcass." Ace said, the two villains laughed in the fallen hero's face.

* * *

 **Seattle, March 31, 2019, 2:00 AM**

Kat and Brendon were on a secret mission, the pair walked down the cold city streets in their civilian attire. Kat wore a long sleeved black under shirt with a grey hoodie over it with blackish grey leggings and her long wavy black hair set down on her shoulders.

Brendon walked a few paces to the side of her, he was wearing his usual red tee-shirt and black skinny jeans, his auburn hair was swept to the left.

*Remember, if you find anyone who looks like Ace report in immediately.* Ginny said over the com.

"We get it Regina, no worries." Brendon said, crossing his arms.

"I sincerely want that statement to bite you in the ass." Kat said, patting her friend on the back. Brendon snickered, white frozen air came out of his mouth. They approached the place were Ginny said to look, a small hole in the wall diner, Brendon opened the door and Kat walked in, he followed. The two sa booth/

"You know since we joined the team we haven't been able to hang out much." Kat said, she smiled at Brendon. He was playing on his phone, he glanced up.

"Yeah." He said, continuing to play games on his Samsung. Kat huffed, she had never noticed it but Brendon was kinda cute when occupied, he had a small habit of chewing on his top lip as he worked on anything. He also had a small scar under his chin that was too noticeable if you looked, he claimed it was from play fighting with little cousin Jai, probably not true.

"Cna I get you two something?" A waitress said, she appeared to be in her mid to late thirties, short brown hair, and multiple piercings.

"Yeah, I'll get three cheese burgers, no mayo or onion, that stuff makes me sick, and one large chocolate shake." Brendon said, the woman glared at him, he grinned back.

"I will just get some fries and a small Sprite." Kat said, Brendon scoffed.

"Dick told you to eat more." He said, Kat rolled her eyes.

"Well he's not my dad, I'm not going to listen." She said getting on her phone. Brendon sighed and turned his head too look out the window, he saw people going about their morning bissnus.

* * *

 **Cave Justice,** **March 31, 2019, 2:12 AM**

Abby walked into the living room of the cave, where Terry and Yessina were cuddling on the couch, and Rupert was reading a book. Sam was of course in the kitchen, and Micheal along with Dylan were in the training room with Hanna and Artemis.

"Hey where is Brendon, I promised I'd kick his ass in Mortal Combat." Abby said, Terry turned around.

"He is on a mission with Kitty." Terry said, Abby groaned, Kat and Brendon had been spending a lot of time together in the past week, she understood they were best friends, but she didn't like it.

"Oh, they are alone?" She asked, Rupert poked his head up from his book.

"Yeah, Ginny sent them like twenty minutes ago." He said, returning to read. Abby read the cover of the book, ''How to Stop being so Introverted'' Abby looked away and turned on the TV.

*This is Beth Kane and today-* The TV said.

"Nope." Abby said, changing the channel, then it was Food Network, she changed it again, Disney, again, MTV. She left it and watched America's funniest Home videos.

"Abby are you okay?" Yesina asked, Abby shrugged.

"Fine." Abby said.

Then the door opened an in came Garfield Logan, Beast Boy, well now he goes by Changeling.

"You kids bored?" He asked, jumping on the couch between Terry and Yesenia. Terry rolled his eyes at the green skinned man.

"What do you think genius." Abby said, Gar smirked at her, and pulled a box out of his backpack.

"You up for a Saw movie marathon?" He asked excitedly. Terry ignored him, Yesenia and Rupert agreed to movies and Abby said "Just put them on!" So Gar turned on the first movie and they waited for it to play.

* * *

 **Seattle, March 31, 2019, 3:00 AM**

Kat and Brendon suited up and tracked down Ace to the harbor. They saw him waiting for a ship.

"What's going on?" Brendon asked.

"Some kind of trade, fourteen guards and Ace, this has to be important." Kat said observing the area. The pair hid behind a large trailer.

"Ace this trip better be worth it." A woman said, Deadshot, Ace grinned at her.

"I alwayds make it wrth it, since he overloaded the lkast generator and blew up the base we needed to relocate, don't worry, you can get back to contract killing very soon, just unload him." Ace said. Deadshot made a hand gesture, and out of the ship came two gaurds with a man in between them, he wearing a red suit and an inhibitor collar.

Kat gasped, Brendon's jaw dropped.

"No fucking way." He whispered, Kat looked at him, he stared blankly at the man. It was his great grandfather, The Flash. Barry Allen.

 **"** That's your-" Kat said, Brendon cut her off by putting a hand on her mouth.

"Yeah he is." Brendon, a tear weld up in his eye, "What dad said is true, I do look like him."

Kat put a hand on his shoulder, he smirked at her.

"One chance, I'm bringing you home gramps." He said, standing up to run. Kat objected but Brendon was already gone in a whoosh of wind, Kat stood up and ran after pulling out her whip.

Brendon slid on the pavement, and shoved Deadshot into a wall, kicking her in the face. She drew her arm cannons on him.

"Like father like daughter right Lawton?" Brendon said, grinning at her.

"Damn you!" She said, firing at Red Streak, he swiped the bullets in mid air, and threw them into the ocean. Then he dashed to Ace, to take care of the man holding his ancestor.

"What!?" Ace yelled as Brendon roundhouse kicked him away from Barry. Brendon walked up to Ace, cracking his knuckles.

"Kid you are deluded." Ace said, drawing a few daggers. Brendon smirked.

"I'm taking you to Belle Reve." Brendon said, swinging an arm at Ace, who stabbed him in the elbow. Brendon then went to knee him, Ace grabbed Brendon by the hair and threw him to the floor and pointed a glock at him. Brendon moved before the bullet hit the floor. He punched Ace in the sternum, and cheek. Ace countered and stabbed Brendon in the rib, and flip kicked him in the jaw, then decked him in the head. Brendon hit the floor in pain.

"What's going on?" Barry Allen asked Shadow as she disengaged his collar, she grinned.

"A rescue, Shadow to base, we found Ace, and" She said, she glanced at Barry, "And an old friend."

*Ginny to Shadow, I'm sending Cosmo and Robin to you. Oh and Changeling volunteered to accompany them* Ginny said through the comm.

The collar hit the floor, the Flash vibrated his wrists fast enough to phase his cuffs off. He smirked, and then looked at Brendon who was fighting Ace, he saw Deadshot approaching them.

"That's my grand-kid?" He asked, Kat laughed.

"Yep." he said, Barry chuckled.

"Well, you go wait on the team, I'll go save his ass." Barry said, Kat didn't have a second to reply as Flash was already gone.

"Now I know where Brendo gets it from." She said as a few guards ran up at her, she smirked at them and got to work.

Brendon was thrown to the side by Deadshot, she pointed a M65 at him. He gazed up, his vision went blurry and faded in and out. Then Deadshot hit the floor, and Ace was kicked in the stomach and thrown into a bunch of guards.

Brendon saw a hand reach out to him. He saw who the hand belonged to and grinned, he took it and was pulled, Barry threw one of Brendon's arms around his own shoulder.

Robin and Cosmo ran up to Kat taking out more foot soldiers. Robin swung his staff at four men knocking them down, and threw a smoke bomb at them.

"Shadow is everything alright?" Terry asked, then shock flooded his face.

"Is that?" Abby asked for him pointing at Flash who was walking up to them with Brendon.

"Yes it is." Kat said. Terry dropped his jaw to his feet, Abby's blood drained from her face. The Flash was alive and well.

* * *

 **Cave Justice,** **March 31, 2019, 3:30 AM**

Wally and Bart ran into the cave's living room where they saw Barry having his leg repaired.

"Oh my god!" Wally shouted, tears fell out of his eyes. Bart ran to the couch and sat next to his grandfather, and son. Dylan walked in the room, and put down the phone.

"Iris is on her way." He said, Wally put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Wallace, not going to say hi to uncle Bare" Barry said, Wally ran over and squeezed him in a tight hug. They all had some catching up to do, so they didn't waste anytime when Artemis, Iris and Wally's twins got there.

Kat and Dick watched from afar with Damian and Tim, along with Jason, and Steph.

"They look happy." Stephanie said, Tim wrapped his arm around her, and kissed her in the forehead.

"Dick, are you okay?" Terry asked, Dick wiped a tear from his eyes.

"I'm glad Wally and Bart are reunited with Barry." He said, Damian smirked.

"We also miss dad, Babs and Ky." He said, hugging his little sister Kat.

"Yeah, but they live within us." Jason said.

* * *

 **So how did you guys like this chapter. This one I wrote a long time ago and then rewrote for this season. Hope you guys enjoyed.**


	20. Episode 15

**Las Vegas, Nevada, April 7, 203, 9:30 PM**

"Keep up!' Kat yelled at Abby as they chased Poison who had stolen a Lamborghini and was terrorizing the streets.

"You try running passed a bunch of people and being unable to teleport because you can't see where you are going!" Abby yelled at Kat, who was leaping rooftop to rooftop.

"Then do something!" Kat hollered back, Abby rolled her eyes as she shoved people aside to clear a path for herself. Kat jumped onto the roof of one building and saw Poison in the super car, she threw a batarang at the tire. The car lifted it's convertible roof, and spun out of control into a fire hydrant.

"Cosmo, get here now, I got her!" Kat said into her com. She leaped down to the car, she landed next to the drivers window. Then Poison shattered it with a gun at shot at Kat, who dodged the bullets. Poison crawled out of the window and kept shooting. Kat moved out of the way of each. She drew her whip and lashed at Poison who cartwheeled out of the whips way and kept firing her gun.

Then a portal opened behind her. Abby started to walk out, Poison turned around and grinned.

"That does not work anymore." Poison said as she kicked Abby back through.

"Try this." Kat said throwing a shuriken at her. It stabbed her in the shoulder. Poison ripped it out and threw it to the sidewalk.

"Shadow, so smart as you are, you are just dumb." Poison said, as she threw a knife at Kat, that stabbed her in the leg. Kat fell down and pulled it out.

"Pounce, take her." Poison said as a girl walked out of the other seat of the Lambo. She looked vaguely feline, she dashed at Kat, and slashed her back. Kat screamed as the muscle in her back was shredded. Pounce then kicked Kat into a jewelry store window. The shoppers gasped at the fallen hero. She laid on the floor bloody and screaming at the glass in her back.

Poison and Pounce walked in. They attacked the shoppers, killing many of them, and severly injuring the rest. They then murdered the clerk and stole the money and jewels.

"Pounce to Grid, boom tube." Pounce said, holding a bag of money, a portal opened and they walked in back to their base. Abby ran in through a new portal, she lost her breath at the unsightly bloody scene. She picked up Shadow and walked back through her portal taking her to Cave Justice.

 **Cave Justice, April 7, 9:42 PM**

 ***Shadow, C01, Cosmo, C07*** The computer said as Abby ran in carrying Kat into the room.

"What the hell happened!?" Brendon shouted as he sprang from the couch, Yesenia ram after him.

"Abby what happened?" Yesenia asked, she saw the crippled Kat in her hands, and covered her mouth at the blood.

"Abs, waht happend?" Brendon demanded.

"I don't know!" Abby screamed as she burst into the infirmary. Bumblebee shot up and cleared a bed as soon as the door opened. Cyborg who was rebuilding his leg gasped.

"Cosmo what happened?" Karen asked, grabbing an oxygen mask and putting it on Kat's face as soon as Abby place her on the bed.

"I don't know, I was held up and she took on Pounce and Poison alone." Abby said, starting to cry. Karen pointed at a drawer.

"Get me an ace bandage!" She said, Brendon ran up to her with a roll. Karen wrapped Kat up in one. She picked her up and took of Kat's mask.

"Wait what's going on?" Yesenia asked.

"I'm taking her to a hospital." Karen said walking to the door.

"But you are a doctor." Abby said, Karen glared.

"A scientist, not a surgeon." Karen said running to the Zeta Tubes.

Brendon fell onto the floor and cupped his head in his hands.

"I'm so sor-" Abby started, Brendon stood back up and yelled at her.

"Why did you let this happen!?" He asked, Abby stared to cry a little more.

"I wasn't there." Abby said.

"Why, Ginny told you to stick together!" Brendon hollered, tears draining from his eyes.

"Poison she-" Abby started.

"I don't care what that skank did!" Brendon screamed, "I just want to know why you couldn't help her!"

"I just, I, I tried!" Abby said through her tears, Brendon started to cry and then his face grew red.

"How are any of us supposed to trust you if you can't do shit to save us Abby?" Brendon said, "How am I supposed to trust you!?" Victor walked over.

"Red that is enough." He said calmly to him, Brendon stormed out of the room, and slammed the door. Abby started to cry and buried her face in her hands, Yesenia gave her a hug, Abby ignored her.

 **Three Days Later, Cave Justice, April 10, 2031, 1:21 PM**

"Keep your center." Nightwing said to Robin who struck down with his staff. Nightwing blocked with his elbow, and swung one baton towards Robin's leg, Terry block with his staff.

"Eyes up, never lose eye contact." Damian said to Terry, "Make them fear you." He swung his left leg at Robin's hip, Terry flew back.

"Michel sneak attacks only work if I can't hear you." Damian said to Micheal as he went to punch Damian, Nightwing moved out of the way; grabbed Micheal's arm and threw him into Terry.

"Brendon care to join us!" Damian called to the speedster at the other side of the room who was beating down on a punching bag.

"I'm fine Nightwing!" Brendon said, he punched a hole right through the bag.

"Third one." Robin said, Micheal laughed.

"I thought we were on the fourth." He said. The two boys burst into laughter.

"Round two?" Damian said, combining his batons into a staff. Terry and Micheal then went to fight the Titan.

* * *

"Uh Brendon are you okay?" Yesenia asked, Brendon snorted and kept punching the bag. Yesenia grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"Allen you're not okay are you?" She said, Brendon rolled his eyes and vibrated his arm forcing Yesenia to let him go and he walked away.

"Brendon I just want to help." Yesenia called to him as he walked out of the room and slammed the door shut.

"He still being pissy." Terry said walking up to her.

"Well his best friend is in the hospital." Yesenia said, Terry wrapped an arm around her.

"So do you still want to see that movie tonight?" He asked, Yesenia growled and shoved his arm off and walked away.

*Ginny to team. Pounce, Ace and Poison have been spotted in Bludhaven. Report to mission room*

* * *

The team assembled in the mission room, all but Kid Flash and obviously Shadow.

"Where's Dylan?" Ginny asked about the whereabouts of Kid Flash.

"You don't watch the news?" Terry asked, Ginny gave him a face.

"Was that sarcasm." She asked, Terry huffed.

"After the accident in Chicago former President Trump put him on trail, accusing him of setting the bomb." Abby said. Ginny's eyes opened wide.

"And for not saving his son." Brendon said, glaring heavily at Abby. Abby turned away from him, grabbed her own arm and flinched.

"Okay we can do this without him, get to the zeta tubes I'll be coordinating this mission." Ginny said to them as the went to the tubes.

* * *

 **Bludhaven, Pennsylvania,** **April 10, 2031, 2:21 PM**

"Okay hurry up we don't have all day!" Pounce yelled at the workers who loaded up a truck with weapons. They scurried to their duties out of fear of the feline villain.

"Pounce." One worker said to her showing her a crate of parts. She grinned, her jagged crooked teeth into a twisted smirk.

"Yes we will need Amazo." She said, "And find Red Volcano!" The worker lugged the crate to the truck then a batarang hit it and exploded destroying Amazo's parts.

"Can't let that happen Pounce!" Robin said, his black hair flowed in the wind and his cape was draped around his shoulders, staff drawn a scowl was plastered o his face. Red Streak and Black Arrow stood behind him, Arrow loaded her bow and Red put on his goggles.

"The Mini JLA!" Pounce called out, she pointed at them.

"Attack!" She yelled to her men who shot their rifles at Robin and the others, Red dashed down and went to knock out the soldiers and Pounce. Robin pulled out his grappling hook and swung down to them. Arrow shot an arrow with a smoke bomb and ran towards them.

Robin jabbed his staff into one soldier and kicked another in the throat. He took out a disk and threw it, it exploded when it hit the truck destroying all the weapons. He grinned, then Ace sucker punched him in the back with his own staff. Robin spun around and swung his bo at Ace, who blocked it.

"We were expecting you boy blunder." Ace said they clashed weapons and held the pose for a minute.

"Well we will kick your ass carrot top." Robin said grinning, Ace growled and kicked Robin's knee. Terry fell, still pushing on Ace's weapon to disarm him.

"Struck a nerve did I clover?" Robin said, Ace then threw his weapon down and tackled Robin, who in shock dropped his. They rolled on the floor punching and kicking each other.

"You are sensitive fire bush." Robin said, again mocking Ace's being Irish and red hair. Ace then kicked him in the stomach and grabbed Robin by the hair and pulled him close kneeing him in the chest. He threw Terry down and kicked him over and over.

"I hate you the most Robin." Ace said as he pulled out a dagger and carved the lights symbol into Terry's back. terry whelped in pain and tried to slap Ace away, the merc just dug deeper into Terry's skin.

* * *

*Ginny to Black Arrow, what's happening down there?* Ginny asked Hanna on the comlink.

"Don't know about Robin and Streak but Poison has been practicing." Hanna said, moving backwards, as Poison swung a chainsaw at her.

"Come here and play!" Poison yelled at Hanna, who fired an ice arrow, but a soldier shot her arm and her aim was off and the arrow hit Brendon who was running that way. He fell into the floor and slid across the pavement with his legs now frozen together. He slid into Hanna sending her down with him into the pier.

Then the bioship came overhead, Cosmo and Surge came out.

"Damn!" Rupert said blasting at Poison, she dodged, he fired more. She moved closer and kicked him in the face, and grabbed his grey hair and shoved him o the floor and kissed him.

"What did you do?" Abby called out to Poison.

"He'll get his memories back." Poison said, throwing her saw at Abby who opened a portal sending it into the ocean. Abby ran towards Poison who grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back and pushed her onto the ground.

"I really don't like you!" Poison said to Abby as she grabbed her ponytail and slammed her head into the pavement repetitively.

"Feelings mutual!" Kid Martian said throwing a car at Poison who jumped through it's window and threw a lit lighter at him. Kid Zoom then appeared and poured a gallon of gas around Sam, once the lighter hit a wall of fire surrounded the martian. Black Arrow got back up to shore pulling up and unconscious Brendon.

"Arrow to Ginny, tell Cyborg to open a boom tube." Hanna sputtered into her communication device.

*Ginny to Arrow what's happening?* Ginny asked.

"Just do it." Hanna pleaded as Ace and Pounce walked up to her knives out and ready to gut her. Then a boom tube opened and Cyborg along with Blurr and Nightwing ran out.

"Blur get the team." Nightwing said, the speedster followed the order and pulled out as many members of the team as he could carry.

"We are getting you out of here." Nightwing said to a passed out Robbin as he lugged him out of the field and Cyborg grabbed Arrow. Blue Beetle blasted his cannon as the Titans and team made their escape pushing the lights forces backwards.

* * *

 **Federal Court House**

"We rule that you Kid Flash need to quit your vigilantism." The judge said to Dylan, who cringed at the thought.

"Yes your honor." He said walking out of the court.

* * *

 **Cave Justice, April 12 2031, 2:49 PM**

"Well Rupert just got whatever memories he had back, Kat is out of the hospital." Ginny said to the team.

"That's great!" Yesenia said.

"But The League asked me to disband the team." Ginny said, the others gasped.

"From this day forward there is no team." Ginny said, she walked out of the room to the zeta tubes.

"We can't just give up!" Abby said.

"What can we do?" Dylan asked, "By law I can't be seen as Kid Flash."

"Kat needs more therapy, and Micheal already quit." Sam said, He and Dylan then made way for the door.

"Yesenia, Terry, Hanna?" Abby pleaded, Terry turned his head away.

"Abigail, The League has spoken, we always need them or the Titans to bail us out." Terry said, he stood up and started to the door. "Maybe the Titans will take me back." He finished as he shut the door behind him.

"Abby, your like a sister to me, but if we can't finish a mission on our own what kind of team are we?" Yesenia said, leaving behind Terry. Hanna just walked away with out a word. It was just Abby and Brendon in the room.

"Brendon?" Abby asked.

"I'm sorry but Kat needs me in therapy, and this team can't be just two." Brendon said, Abby started to cry.

"But I don't have a life outside of the team, I'm dead according to law." Abby said crying.

"Abs I'm- I don't know what to say." Brendon said, he gave her hug.

"Just stay." She said to him crying into his chest.

"Bye Abigail." He said planting a kiss on her forehead and leaving the hug, he walked to the door. He looked back and smiled at her then he walked out shutting the door behind him.

Abby then collapsed on the floor crying her eyes out.

"This isn't the end, I refuse to let it end." She whaled into the room, her voice echoed and boomed through the empty cave.

 **To be continued**


	21. Announcement and Trailer

**Sorry I forgot to add this to last chapter.**

 **I'm reopening SYOC for a short time for 3 new heroes and 2 new villains. Five OCs needed!**

 **There is a form on my profile to use if you are interested, now for some rules as this time I WILL BE very picky.**

 **RULES:**

 **You may only submit in a review if you do not have an account. Otherwise you must send in PM, if you don't abide by this rule I will ignore the OC submission. No matter how good the character.**

 **I have certain criteria for the new team members, or at least one of them. A new Blue Beetle, as Jaime Reyes is currently dead.**

 **For villains I need one with pyrokinesis. They can manipulate fire. Other than that you can do whatever.**

 **Now those are the main things I need.**

 **Now have fun making your OCs, as I will be reading them all, strive to impress. When I accept an OC I will basically exploit their fears, and put him/her(or non binary, I don't have a problem with that) through hell.**

 **I'm glad you fellas love the story so far now for a little preview of "This is not the end part 2"**

* * *

 ** _Gotham City, New Jersey, April 16 2031, 3:30 PM_**

"Sorry Cosmo, I don't want to join your little suicide squad." Batgirl said, Abby grew mad, her brow furrowed and teeth gritted.

"Carrie, don't you care about Terry and Kat, they are in trouble!" Abby said, Carrie ignored her and went back to packing her bag.

"Carrie, I know what it's like to be alone, no one there to catch you when you fall." Abby started, "I know what it's like to cry alone at night, to be down to nothing." Carrie payed little mind.

"Food I need that!" Carrie said, Abby went to her desk and picked up the Batgirl suit.

"I know what it's like, to need someone to help you believe again, the team helped me," Abby said, "They will help you too." Carrie dropped her bag on her bed.

"I don't need help Abby." She said calmly, she put her hair in a pony tail, "I need to leave this town."

"I thought the same thing Carrie." Abby said, "Now if you don't want to join the team, that's fine." Carrie finally started listening to Abby's pleas.

"But you need to want to save your world, if not for yourself, but for your future children, and their children." Abby said. Carrie snorted.

"For the things that can be fixed, the things that are good in this fucked up world." Abby said, handing back the Batgirl suit. Carrie grabbed it in her hands and stared down on it. She breathed hevilly and bit a lip. She rubbed the leather and silk of the costume.

"That symbol means something here, when you first put it on you represented it." Abby said, Carrie smirked, shedding a single tear that dripped down onto her suit.

"Well you want to save this shit hole, let's get started." Carrie said putting on her suit. Abby smirked. "Thought you'd say that." Abby snickered.


	22. Episode 16

**Tucson, Arizona , April 13, 2031, 9:44 PM**

It was a cold boring night, she walked the streets of her home town with ease. Earbuds in ear she ignored cat calls and drug peddlers. Then it happened an angel fell from the sky above, he crashed a mile away. She ran to him as fast as she could.

"Blue Beetle to Base, they're back, the Rea-" Jaime Reyes said to his communicator, his damaged armor could not heal his wounds and he was bleeding out as he flew through the desert sky, then it happened. The ship locked on a fired one last missile at the hero. He fell to earth and crashed in downtown Tucson.

"Scarab, dam, damage rep,ort." Jaime sputtered, blood coughing out of his mouth and teeth falling as well.

*Multiple bone fractures, and breaks, damage to your liver, pancreas, and lungs, internal bleeding and slight brain damage.* The scarab said. *New host needed.*

"Her." Jaime said pointing at a girl who neared their location.

She gasped at Blue's bloody body, his broken armor and unmasked face.

"Oh my god!" She said, trying to beckon an ambulance. Jaime grabbed her arm, she turned to him. He smiled at her.

"Hi, my name's Jaime." He said, spitting up more blood.

"Um, mines Rui" She said, Jaime smirked.

"I don't have anytime left, 13 seconds to be precise." He said, "I need you to take care of the scarab, and in turn it will take care of you."

She looked at him in complete awe, "What?" She asked.

"And make sure not to hand it to anyone who wears the same armor as you and I." Jaime said, he cringed as his ribs stabbed deeper into his lungs.

"I have no idea what yo are saying!" Rui said, Jaime smiled.

"Just promise" Jaime said, "Promise that it will never fall into the reach's hands" With his final breath he shut his eyes and let go of Rui, he fell limp on the pavement. She leaned in to try and give CPR, then the scarab crawled out from under the hero and climbed up her leg and attached itself to her back. She screamed in agony as it formed a set of armor around her body and her vision started to have a slight computer interface.

"My god." She said starring at her now armored hands, she looked down on Jaime.

"Don't worry, I won't let you down'' Rui, Blue Beetle, said clenching her fist.

* * *

 _ **Young Justice New Light: This Is Not The End Part Two**_

* * *

 **Cave Justice, April 13, 2031, 10:27 PM**

Abby sat in her room in the cave, she caressed a picture of her Kat, Brendon and Yesenia. How could it have gone so wrong.

"Don't worry, I'll save us." Abby said, then the alarm sounded loud. _***INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!***_

Abby sprung up and ran out of her room to the front door where she saw Blue Beetle.

"Jaime! Did you delete your number!?" She asked, then Beetle took off her helmet. Abby gasped, it was a girl, her age. She was Chinese, had chin length black hair, and hazel eyes. She wore a look of sorrow.

"Who are you?" Abby asked, opening a portal behind the girl to make sure she could not escape.

"My name is Rui Lang, 'Jaime' died in Arizona, he gave me this scarab thingy and it told me to come here." The girl said, Abby closed the portal, and eased her stance.

"I'm taking you to Red." Abby said, grabbing Beetle, Rui followed her to the office. Red Robin sat there clearly mourning.

"Red Robin, can you verify that she's telling me the truth?" Abby asked Tim, he glanced and saw Rui wearing the Blue Beetle suit and shed a few tears. He didn't even care that they saw him without his cowl on.

"Yeah, Jaime's signal went offline, with one final message to The Titans and League." Tim said pressing a button on the computer. Then an audio file played.

*Beetle to watchtower can you read me, they are back, the reach are back, they are hunting me i need back up!* Jaime's voice sounded, *Blue Beetle to base, they're back, the Rea-* Then it went static.

"My lord." Abby said, "He's dead." Tim nodded.

"Who are the Reach?" Rui asked, Tim glanced at her.

"The Reach are an advanced race of aliens obsessed with universal domination and they created your scarab." He said sternly, this chilled Rui's bones through her veins and quickened her heartbeat. 'That's why he doesn't want this in their hands'

"Abby, I know we decommissioned your team, but as a precaution I'm instituting it once again." Red Robin said pulling his mask over his head.

"Tim. I don't know where they are." Abby said, Tim glared at her with the sternest of grimaces.

"Kid Flash and Streak are in Keystone, Robin and Shadow are in Gotham, Surge is at his home in Arizona, and Roulette is on board the Watchtower." Tim said, "And Ginny is at her home in London." Abby nodded and ran out the room.

"Forgetting something?" Rui asked, Abby gave a questioning look at Tim. He slightly nodded at her.

"Let's go Beetle!" Abby said opening a portal, "We are going to London first."

* * *

 **London, United Kingdom, April 13, 2031 10:37 PM**

Abby and Rui approached Ginny's residence.

Abby turned to Rui, "Stay behind me, they barley know me."

Abby knocked on the door, it opened and Carmen, Ginny's wife opened the door.

"Hi Abigail is it?" Carmen said to Abby. Abs nodded.

"I need to speak to Regina." Abby said, "Like ASAP."

"Ginny, someone is here to converse with you!" Carmen called, Ginny approached the door. She glared at Abby.

"Abby what is it?" Ginny asked.

"I need your help getting the team back together." Abby said bluntly and quickly. Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Is this a joke, if so I don't want a part of it." Ginny said shutting the door. Abby stepped into the house through a portal.

"Ginny I know we were all horrible to you, calling you a perve because you are literally fifteen years older, making you unwelcome, but we need you. The Reach are back." Abby said, apologizing for the things she and the others, mainly Terry had said.

"They're back?" Ginny asked, Abby nodded.

"They killed Jaime in an attempt to retrieve his scarab and it was passed to Rui here before they could find his body." Abby said, Ginny and Carmen cringed.

"Ginny, I need your help, The League will need your help. I know you hate code-names and what not," Abby said, "I'm not asking you to become Oracle, but to help us stop the Reach." Ginny put a hand on her head and looked to Carmen who smiled.

"Go, the world needs your big brain." Carmen said.

"Ginny, I know it's hard, trust me, but fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing. So what do you say, save the world today, to ensure a tomorrow?" Abby said smiling at her, she reached her hand out to Ginny, who stared at it for a moment or two. Ginny clasped hands with Abby.

"Let's get to work." Ginny said, Abby and Rui smiled and gave each other a high five.

Abby opened a portal and Ginny and Beetle walked through, she stayed for a moment.

"How did you know she was Autistic?" Carmen asked, Abby smirked with a tear in eye.

"Because so was my mom once long ago." Abby said, Carmen gave her a slight hug and patted her on the back.

"I'm sure she will be proud you." Carmen said, Abby smiled, "Now go go save our asses, you're not the Young Justice for nothing." Abby laughed and ran through her portal shutting it behind her. Carmen smiled and crossed her arms and looked up.

"They got this." She said with confidence.

* * *

 **Watchtower, April 13, 2031 10:44 PM**

*Ginny, C06, Cosmo, C07, Blue Beetle, A23* The computer sounded as the three ran onto the Watchtower, booming with life heroes scurried to a position to get ready for Batman's attack plan against the Reach.

"Beetle, find Superman, he'll integrate you to the towers systems, Abby, get Roulette." Ginny commanded as she went to find Batman. The three ran to their destinations.

"Roulette, Micheal." Abby said to Micheal.

"Abby!" He said hugging her.

"The team's getting back together!" Micheal said to her.

"I know I can't wait!" Abby said to him Nightwing walked over.

"Batman has another plan for you and Marine" Damian said, Abby grew confused.

"I'm not on the team?" She asked, Nightwing shook his head.

"No you still are, but he needs to round up Marine, Batgirl and now Blue Beetle and breach the Reach's ship while everyone else attacks on the front." Damian said, Abby nodded.

"I can do that." She said, slightly doubting success.

"Superman?" Rui asked Conner Kent, he grinned at her.

"Red told me about a new Beetle." Kon said, Rui smiled.

"Now let's give you a code and signal, you'll need it on this mission." He said, he gave her communicator, she grabbed it and integrated to her scarab.

"Is that is?" She asked, he nodded. Rui started to walk off.

"Conner it's time." Wally said to him.

"On it." Superman said, he flew out of the Watchtower and fired his laser eyes at the incoming ships with Superlad, Jon Kent, and The Lanterns.

* * *

"Ginny you will coordinate the operation with Guardian." Dick said to her, she nodded.

"Well let's get this started." She said to Mal.

"Good, now Roulette, you bring this to Kid Flash, we will need all hands on deck." Batman said, Micheal nodded and grabbed the box. He dashed out of the watchtowers zeta tubes.

"Cosmo, Blue Beetle, Marine, you have your mission." Batman said. The girls them ran to the door.

* * *

 **Keystone City, April 13, 2031, 11:01 PM**

"Michel I can't." Dylan said to Roulette, trying to shut the door in his face.

"Kid Flash can't." Micheal said, "They didn't say shit about Velocity." He handed Dylan a box, witch he opened. Revealing a red and black suit that resembled Nate's sister's.

"Dylan West, your whole family is in on this, maybe it's an Allen West thing but you can't hold back." Micheal said as Dylan put on the suit.

"Let's get to it." Dylan said running out of his home locking the door. He slapped his hip. "Giddy up." Micheal got on his back and they ran off.

* * *

 ** _Gotham City, New Jersey, April 16 2031, 3:30 PM_**

"Sorry Cosmo, I don't want to join your little suicide squad." Batgirl said, Abby grew mad, her brow furrowed and teeth gritted.

"Carrie, don't you care about Terry and Kat, they are in trouble!" Abby said, Carrie ignored her and went back to packing her bag.

"Carrie, I know what it's like to be alone, no one there to catch you when you fall." Abby started, "I know what it's like to cry alone at night, to be down to nothing." Carrie payed little mind.

"Food I need that!" Carrie said, Abby went to her desk and picked up the Batgirl suit.

"I know what it's like, to need someone to help you believe again, the team helped me," Abby said, "They will help you too." Carrie dropped her bag on her bed.

"I don't need help Abby." She said calmly, she put her hair in a pony tail, "I need to leave this town."

"I thought the same thing Carrie." Abby said, "Now if you don't want to join the team, that's fine." Carrie finally started listening to Abby's pleas.

"But you need to want to save your world, if not for yourself, but for your future children, and their children." Abby said. Carrie snorted.

"For the things that can be fixed, the things that are good in this fucked up world." Abby said, handing back the Batgirl suit. Carrie grabbed it in her hands and stared down on it. She breathed heavily and bit a lip. She rubbed the leather and silk of the costume.

"That symbol means something here, when you first put it on you represented it." Abby said, Carrie smirked, shedding a single tear that dripped down onto her suit.

"Well you want to save this shit hole, let's get started." Carrie said putting on her suit. Abby smirked. "Thought you'd say that." Abby snickered. As she climbed out of the window with Batgirl back to Marine and Blue Beetle.

"Ladies, we are outsiders." Abby said opening a portal, and the girls walked onto the Reach's mother ship.

 **Okay, did not expect it so fast did you! How did you like it. i'll have a new poll up soon, so please go and vote for your top pick to become team leader.**


	23. Episode 16 part 2

_**Quick Note, I'm doing a retcon. The scenes that were in 2018 are not canon nomore, and the story now takes place in 2035, this is because I'm fitting it into a timeline and it doesn't work with the characters ages, no time jump. Just pretend it was always 2035, because from now on that's the date.**_

 **Watchtower, April 16, 2031(2035),3:59 PM**

"Were in." Abby said on the comms, Ginny nodded.

"Good all squads deployed, the reach invasion force will fall tonight." Ginny said, "Theta Squad status report."

* * *

 **Mexico City**

"Working on it." Bunker said into his comm. "Streak, you ready?" He asked Brendon, who nodded. Bunker took down the sheild that protected him, Streak, and Red Hood. Hood drew his guns and fired at the reach soldiers after Brendon disarmed them.

"Found the charge." Brendon said, he vibrated his hand through it , destroying the bomb.

"No way the are taking us out." Jason said walking over to him.

* * *

 **Dallas, Texas**

"Blurr to watchtower, me and Shadow are in pursuit of Kid Zoom and a few reach soldiers, Bumblebee has deactivated the bomb." Nate said into his comm as he dropped Kat to her feet as she threw a rope at Zoom. It tied around his legs and he fell to the floor, Blurr ran over and slapped a collar around his neck.

"Shadow, maneuver seven." He said cupping his hands as Kat ran up and used his hands to jump in the air and threw a smoke pellet down. The Reach soldiers now blind were taken out his ease by Blurr.

"Snagged them and bagged them." Nate said clapping his hands. Kat laughed at him

* * *

 **Chernobyl, 6:30 PM**

Flash, Bart Allen, and Static finished off the reach men as Surge took down the bomb.

"Down and down." He said triumphantly. Flash and Static fist bumped.

"Good job kid." Flash said to Rupert, who grinned.

* * *

 **Barcelona, Spain**

Amazon Girl and Amazon, Cassie Sandsmark, took quick work of their foes as Velocity and Robin made faster work of the bomb.

"Robin to tower, we got ours!" He said hugging Yesenia.

* * *

 **Quebec**

Wally West and Barry Allen along with Wall's kids, Jai and Iris took care f the soldiers while Artemis deactivated the bomb.

"So you kids ready to join the team?" Wally asked the twins.

"Yeah, I don't know about slow poke there though." Irey said elbowing her slightly slower brother.

"Well, you are wearing the Impulse suit, Jai we'll come up with something for you." Artemis said to her son.

* * *

 **Watchtower**

"Mal, any word." Ginny asked.

"All fifty bombs are neutralized."Mal said, "The mission is successful so far, send in the team to Cosmo's position."

* * *

 **Reach Ship**

Abby kicked a soldier in the face who stumbled down and was kicked into a wall by Marine.

"That's the last of them." Blue Beetle said, then a purple blast came towards them.

"Your predecessors shamed us and destroyed my original scarab, I will not let you live." Black Beetle said to them.

"You have no choice, you are out numbered." Batgirl said, Black laughed at her.

"Ladies, let me show you why you are wrong." He said drawing a sword and lunging at Batgirl. Carrie dodged and threw her tonfa at him. He shrugged it off.

"A fruit would hurt more than that." He said, slashing at her, she fell down and barrel rolled to Marine who threw water at him.

"You're just insulting yourself." Black said.

"Just distracting." Carrie said for Marine. As Blue jumped down with an axe, it was blocked by Black who kicked her off of himself.

"Your scarab is a reject, it needs to be destroyed." He said, aiming his plasma cannon at her, Rui's eyes opened wide.

*Rui Lang, use the Ion Blaster.* The Scarab said to her. She morphed a hand into a weird looking gun and fired it at Black, a hole in his armor appered in his chest.

"Shoot him there!" Abby said, tieing her whip around him. "I can't hold this long!"

Rui then fired again, and again.

"You are truly embarrassments to your mentors already tarnished legacies." He said throwing Abby into Rui. Marine jumped on him, he flipped her over and threw her into a stasis pod, before it could shut a blur of black ran in and pulled her out, followed by a streak of red.

"My scarab process your movement before either of the two of you even move." Black said, drawing his clamp, he blasted it at Dylan who was struck to the wall. Brendon who was still running at a faster speed, slammed his fist into Black's jaw. Black grabbed his arm and threw him to the floor he went to blast his head off when a bunch of batarangs hit him, and blew up all over his back.

"Shadow, go take care of Velocity." Robin said pulling out his staff, he swung it at Black. Once it hit it snapped in half, in shock Terry just stood there as Black punched him in the gut. A blast of energy hit him from the other side, Surge stood there with Black Arrow who shot a freeze arrow at Black. It froze him over, he broke the ice off and blasted his plasma cannon at them, Surge fire another blast, the two beams hit.

"Cosmo, Kid Martian has the bio ship, once we got the hostages get everyone onboard and make that exit fast." Brendon said to Abby as he armed a bomb.

"Might want to reevaluate your plan, the hostages are dead." Black Beetle said, as Arrow jumped on his back stabbing him with a foam arrow. He was cased in the foam, then Rupert shot him again.

"Surge keep at it, it's the only thing that has slowed him down." Robin said, throwing a disk at Beetle, Blue landed next to him and shot her cannon.

*Ginny to team, Black is a distraction.* Ginny said on their comms.

"What?" Dylan asked.

*He already set a bomb at the center of the earth, it's messing with the gravitational pole.*

"How do we disarm it?" Abby asked.

* * *

 **Watchtower**

"We can't." Ginny said then a transmission came in.

"Lex Luthor." Batman said.

*Yes, no listen carefully, you will need four of your speedsters to run across the planet, their speedforce energy will realign the gravity on earth.*

"Is it that simple" Blurr asked.

"I'm not saying it is, you will be encasing the whole earth, you can't leave even a meter untouched." Atom said, as Blurr ran off the tower.

* * *

 **Gotham City**

"Don't worry I got this, it will be Brainiac again." Blurr said.

*You died during Brainiac* Brendon said over the com, Blurr shut it off.

* * *

 **Reach Ship**

"Velocity, we have to help him." Brendon said to Dylan, the two ran off the ship.

"So your speed power houses are cowards." Black Beetle said, knocking out Robin with one punch.

* * *

"Don't you guys worry, earth isn't blowing up" Brendon said, he ran next to his cousin and Blurr.

"Time to split up, cover more ground." Dylan said, the three then ran in different directions at speeds nearly surpassing the speed of light.

* * *

 **Watchtower**

"It's working, the earth's gravitational pole is stable." Ginny said The Team boarded the tower through Abby's portal.

"Yes."

*There is still a problem Rui Lang, The Red Streak is going too fast, transforming him into a living embodiment of the speedforce.*

"What?"

*He will become a being of pure speed, unable to stop running and absorbed into the speed realm.*

"No."

* * *

 **New** **York**

Brendon screamed as he started to be sucked away into the speedforce. Dylan appeared next to him.

"Dude slow down." Dylan said.

"No use." Brendon said, "Damn Abby is going to kill me, not to mention Dad."

"Brendon?"

"Tell them okay, just tell them." Brendon said as he was finally pulled away in front of Dylan's eyes. Dylan stopped running, and Blurr ran up and stopped. The two started panting. Two martian bio ships landed next to them.

"You did it!" Surge said running out of one.

"Congratulations, you have"Aquaman said to Blurr helping him stand back up.

"Where's Brendon?" Abby asked, Dylan walked over to her.

"Abigail, he wanted me to tell you."

"Don't say it." Abby said starting to cry, Dylan could not help but cry as well.

"He loved you." He said, Abby hugged him tightly and cried into his chest.

"Can't he comeback the way your dad did." Abby asked.

"I don't know." Dylan answered. Everyone just stood there as the mourned the young speedster.

* * *

 **Watchtower, April 18, 2035**

In the grotto Jai West stood in front of Brendon's statue. Wearing the suit of the fallen hero.

"You look good." Abby said to him.

"Really? Because I look like a poser." Jai said,

"Yes you look good, you're honoring him by taking up his mantle." Abby said, placing a hand on the thirteen year old's shoulder, "I know he would be proud."

"Would he?" Jai asked, "Or would he be disappointed?"

"Welcome to the team Blue." Yesenia said to Rui.

"I take it Batgirl and Marine declined."

"I don't know." Rui said.

*Team report to mission room* Red Robin called to them

* * *

"As a reward for defating the reach you can now use the watchtower as a base if you so wish," Red Said to the team.

"We we will leave you kids to it." Bart Allen said as the league left.

"We have won, but there is more work to be done." Robin said to his team, "Batgirl, Cosmo, Red Streak and Impulse you're gamma, you will be investigating the whereabouts of Black Beetle."

"Velocity, Shadow, Black Arrow and Kid Martian, you're Beta, you will be transporting the remaining member of the reach off of the planet with the green lanterns."

"Everyone else you're Alpha, we will be investigating on the lights next move."


	24. Season 2 Episode 1

**Keystone City, October 1, 2035, 10:12 PM**

Batgirl ran through the streets of Keystone with Cosmo as they tracked Bane. Batgirl threw a batarang at the brute's leg, it stabbed him in the knee making him trip. Velocity and Surge came down and restrained him. knocked Surge into a building and Velocity moved back, as Batgirl and Cosmo teleported down their position.

"Time to cut his tubes." Cosmo said, Velocity looked at her in shock.

"Harsh don't you think?" He asked, Cosmo rolled her eyes.

"Not those tubes." She said as Batgirl cut the tubes on Bane's back in half.

"Oh, my bad." Velocity said laughing as he ran over and tied up Bane in his own tubes. Cosmo and Surge walked over and stood over Bane with Batgirl and Velocity.

"Gamma Squad to Watchtower, target neutralized." Batgirl said into her com.

* * *

 **Watchtower, October 1, 2035, 10:41 PM**

*Batgirl, C15, Velocity, C12, Cosmo, C07, Surge, C02*

The team walked into the main room of the tower and were greated with Nightwing.

"Report." Nightwing said to Batgirl.

"Ban'e back cozy in his Arkham Cell." Carrie said to him, Damian smirked.

"Good work." He said to her.

"I didn't really do much, Velocity tracked him, I just-"

*Incoming transmission*

"This is Nightwing."

*Good, a weapons factory in Detroit is under attack by Pounce and the light.*

"Don't worry, beta squad is already in the city, they will be there soon." Batgirl said, Nightwing nodded."Good." Nightwing said to her, as she radioed the team.

* * *

 **Detroit, Michigan, October 1, 2035, 10:52**

Shadow, Impulse and Amazon Girl, now known as Wonder Girl, jumped through a broken window into the factory.

"Okay Impulse scout, go!" Shadow said to Irey who ran recon as Wonder Girl and Shadow were jumped by Pounce.

"When will you learn Shadow, you can't take me." Pounce taunted. Shadow deployed her whip and wrapped it around Pounce as Wonder Girl jumped on her back. Pounce struggled and with a growl threw Yesenia off of her back. Wonder Girl tumbled into the floor, Kat drew her batons and hit Pounce in the stomach with one and in the face with the other. She swung again at her, but Pounce quickly grabbed her arm and threw Kat into a wall. Shadow dropped her weapons and lunged at pounce, who flipped her over her back and threw her into Wonder Girl.

Impulse ran up and slammed her shoulder into Pounce, it shattered on contact. Iris screamed in pain as Pounce threw her out the window. Wonder Girl ran at Pounce with her sword drawn. She thrust-ed at Pounce's chest, she moved out of the way and elbowed Yesenia in the back.

"You have the weapon, let's go." Pounce said on her com, a boom tube opened and she escaped as Impulse ran back inside.

"No!" Iris screamed, she halted and helped Wonder Girl and Shadow to their feet.

"Shadow to Batgirl, weapon is now in enemy hands, we weren't prepared." Kat said, "Let's go home."

* * *

 **Central City, Missouri, October 8, 11:06 AM**

Dylan sat in his chair waiting for this stupid class to end. A couple of years ago he'd be texting his cousin, Brendon, but now. He just sits, not listening to the teacher, no taking notes, or talking to anyone. Just sitting doing nothing. He hated math. Fuck math.

"Mr. West, care to tell everyone about you're daydream." The teacher asked him, Dylan snapped out of his dozed state.

"Um, no thank you Mrs. Wilson." He said quickly, he bit his lip and sank into his chair.

"No we would all love to hear it." A blond girl behind him said into his ear as she leaned towards him. He felt hot and shook his head.

"Shut up Marie." He said, then his team communicator went off in his bag. He jumped at the alarm sound, everyone started chuckling.

"Can I take this?" He asked with an embarrassed smirk. The teacher nodded, he then heinously walked out of the room.

Once he was out side he opened it and saw a mission alert.

"Sorry guys I'll have to rain check, again." He typed into it, "Till I get my grades up, I'm off the team."

He walked back in just as flagrantly. He sat back in his chair and put on his hoodie. Marie leaned up behind him.

"So, was that your girlfriend? I'm so jealous of a lucky girl like her." She whispered into his ear, he shuttered at the thought of a girlfriend.

* * *

 **Cave Justice, October 8, 2035, 11:11**

"Okay is this everyone who was able to skip school?" Ginny asked the team, Robin, Cosmo, Blue Beetle, and Roulette.

"Yep." Abby said.

"Good, this mission shouldn't be so hard then." Ginny said, "The four of you are going back to the factory Shadow and Wonder Girl were at a week ago, you will investigate exactly what was stolen."

"Recon! We get it!" Rui said as she ran towards the Zeta Tubes, Robin stopped her.

"Now when your done Cosmo and Robin, report to Titans Tower, Blue Beetle and Roulette you will be off duty." Ginny said, "Now go Gamma Squad."

"Gamma always gets the soft gigs." Abby said at they teleported to Detroit.

That was when Red Robin entered.

"Ginny, speaking of missions, I know you hate being on the field, but Streak and Black Arrow's mission has turned a little sower, they need to hack the mainframe manually." Tim said, Ginny nodded.

"I'll go." She said, "I have no problem going."

"I was actually asking you to tell Jai how to hack into it." Tim said, "You now over the com sat." Ginny sighed.

"Okay." She said walking back to her station.

* * *

 **Detroit, Michigan, October 8, 2035, 11:21**

"See Gamma, always the soft gig." Abby said as Robin searched the inventory. Then they heard someone walking in, no a bunch of someones.

"Yeah, Gamma is for the softies." Ace said, pulling out his sword. Him and Kid Zoom along with, Snowstorm and Poison and a dozen troops surrounded the team. Rui glared at Abby, Abby bit her lip.

"Soft gig?" Rui asked, "Soft gig?" Abby rubbed the back of her neck, and blushed in embarrassment.

"My bad." She said as the other stared her down with hate. All the while Ace and the light laughed in their faces.

 **I know short chapter, but had to start season three somehow. So how did you guys like it? I will have a new pole up on my page so please go and vote on it! Anyways, you gotta love Abby right? Soft Gigs for Gamma, now who has made that comment before her? Lol, anyhow have a nice day or night and one last thing. I will not tolerate any homophobic or or ignorant comments, I have gotten those on other stories and will not accept it here.**


	25. Season 2 Episode 2

**Detroit, Michigan, October 8, 2035, 11:21**

"See Gamma, always the soft gig." Abby said as Robin searched the inventory. Then they heard someone walking in, no a bunch of someones.

"Yeah, Gamma is for the softies." Ace said, pulling out his sword. Him and Kid Zoom along with, Snowstorm and Poison and a dozen troops surrounded the team. Rui glared at Abby, Abby bit her lip.

"Soft gig?" Rui asked, "Soft gig?" Abby rubbed the back of her neck, and blushed in embarrassment.

"My bad." She said as the other stared her down with hate. All the while Ace and the light laughed in their faces.

"So, you hear about the weather?" Abby asked Ace, "Pesky thing ain't it." Then Robin threw a chair at Ace.

Poison and Kid Zoom lunged at Abby and Beetle. Roulette drew a short sword off of his belt and blocked an ice attack from Snowstorm.

Ace got back up and called off the foot soldiers. He ran at Terry deploying his staff.

"Remember our last encounter Robin?" Ace mocked, Robin grinned.

"All too well, still have the scars." He said locking weapons with Ace.

"Don't seem to have learnt much." Ace said, Robin bit his lip and gave a toothy smirk.

"Oh I did." He said as Abby threw a portal down on Ace. Ace ducked and rolled himself into the wall.

"Cosmo, teleport us out, we got what we need." Robin said to Abby. The team regrouped at Abby and she dropped a portal on them teleporting them to Cave Justice.

* * *

 **Cave Justice, October 14, 2035, 6:00 PM**

The team sat in the common room watching TV. Well Rui was watching TV. Dylan and Terry talking about whatever. Yesenia was doing Hanna's nails and Abby was kicking Rupert's ass in Mortal Combat. Abby beat Rupert and threw the remote at him and did a victory dance on the table.

"Team this is your new teammate, Hawkgirl." Flash said walking into the room, Terry shot up from his seat next to Dylan and ran towards the new girl with red hair and blue eyes.

"Hey yo, my name's Terry, Terry McGinnus." He said, "Around here they call me Robin, next in line to become Batman after Nightwing." Hawkgirl laughed a small bit.

"Oh and see my friend Dylan over there, he might not look like boyfriend material but once you get to know him he's a real asshole," Terry said, Dylan glared at him from several feet away, "And once you really, really, really get to know him he's a real softy, border line fag."

"Dude!" Dylan yelled at Terry storming over to him.

"See he knows things only a gay boy would, hey what's the worlds most romantic flower?" Terry said putting his arm on Dylan's shoulder.

"Isn't it a rose." Hawkgirl asked, Dylan shrugged.

"No, it's a Carnation" He said quietly, Terry laughed loudly at him.

"See faggot knowledge, but not my bff Dylan," Terry said, "He's straighter than a line." Terry patted Dylan on the back, Dylan just rolled his eyes and walked away.

"So Hawkgirl you got a name." Abby asked walking over.

"Savannah." Hawkgirl said, Terry nodded.

"Hot, but i'm already dating Wonder Girl over there." Terry said pointing at Yesenia who waved at Savannah.

"Savannah, I'll show you to your room, you can leave your things there." Flash said to her as they walked out.

"You do realize which Flash that was." Abby asked Terry in private.

"Yeah it was totally Barry, or Bart." Terry said, scratching his head.

Abby shook her head.

"It was Wally." She said, Terry's face dropped.

"What?'' He said.

"Yeah you made fun of Dylan **in front** of his **father**." Abby said to Terry, who blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh man, he knows I was joking, right?"

"I dunno, just be thankful it wasn't Tigress." Abby said walking away. Terry placed a hand on his own neck. "Yeah, thank god." He said.

* * *

 **One Day Later, 3:30 PM**

"So, my mom wanted me to see you?" Dylan asked Black Canary. Who nodded.

"And your father, Dylan we want to help you." Dinah said to him, he raised an eyebrow.

"With what, I'm fine." He said a little to defensively.

"Your performance on the team and at school tell us your distracted." Dinah said, he scoffed.

"So what, I'm an impulsive teenager who doesn't care about his grades," He said throwing his hands in the air, "Big whoop!"

"Dylan it's okay to accept yourself." Dinah said, Dylan filled with rage.

"Excuse me?" He said, he ran a hand through his dark red hair.

"I know it must be hard, felling like your the only one in the world, closing yourself off out of fear of rejection, but it doen-" Dinah started before Dylan rudely interrupted her.

"What the fuck are you implying Dinah!?" Dylan screamed at her, "Seriously go back to hanging out with your son at Ollie's grave." He shouted before he walked out of the room slamming the door shattering the window in it. Dinah rubbed her temples.

"Yeah Wally, you and Artemis need to talk to him." Dinah said into the phone.

* * *

 **One Week later, October, 23 2035, 6:44 PM**

In the cave Dylan sat in his room, he hadn't gone home in a little over a week. He heard a knock on the door. He walked over to the door and opened it. He saw Savannah standing there.

"Hey." She said, he smiled at her.

"Hi." He said, "What are you doing here?"

"Well first I live in the cave, second Kat asked all of us if we wanted to see the Transformers reboot." Savannah said, Dylan nodded.

"So are you coming?" Savannah asked hopefully, Dylan nodded.

"Don't wear your PJs though, they're cute but not movie clothes." Savannah said pointing at his sonic pajama pants and t rex shirt. He laughed and went over to the closet. He grabbed a yellow shirt and black skinny jeans. He took of his shirt, Savannah bit her lip and stared.

"Uh, like what you see?" Dylan asked. Savannah laughed and leaned on the wall.

"Not saying no." She said as he walked over now in his day clothes, he grabbed his red sweater and slapped her with it playfully.

"Let's just get outta here." He said as they walked out of the cave.

* * *

 **I know another short chapter, sorry! Whatever, so what are your guys opinions on Robin/Terry, my friends hate him when they read this. XD**


	26. Season 2 Episode 3

**Orlando, Florida, October, 22, 2035** **9:41 PM**

Kat and Abby strolled down the halls of a mall in Orlando. Laughing at anything and everything.

"Yeah Brendon always loved that movie." Kat said through her own laughter, "I have know idea why the hell why," Abby stopped laughing as hard. It's been months since Brendon was sucked into the speed force.

"Yeah, I'm not over it either." Kat said, "My best friend since I was eight is gone."

"Yeah, I never got to say good bye." Abby said, a tear rolling down her eye.

"If we are hurting what is his family feeling?" Kat said.

"Dylan saw him die, he's already told me how he wishes it was him instead." Abby said.

"Cousin, what about Bart, his father." Kat said. Abby shuttered.

"No idea." Abby said.

* * *

 **Central City, Bart Allen's residence, October, 22, 3035, 9:41 PM**

Bart sat in his son's old room going through his things. It pained him, he knew he would have to get rid of it someday, but doing that would kill him. He found an old picture of him, Brendon when he was a baby and Brendon's mother. He cried.

"I broke that damned promise." He whispered.

* * *

 **11 years earlier, 2027**

"Dad, who's this lady in all the pictures." A young Brendon asked Bart, showing him a picture of a blonde woman.

"That's your mom." Bart said. Brendon stared at the woman in the photo, he raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

"She doesn't look like me." He said, Bart laughed. He patted his lap and Brendon jumped up on his lap and stared at the picture.

"Yeah, she is." Bart said.

"What's her name?" Brendon asked.

"Suzanne King Jones, we called her Cissie." Bart said.

"Where is she now?" Brendon asked.

"In heaven." Bart said. "She died a year after you were born."

"Then why don't I remember her."

"I'll have to teach you about human memory someday." Bart laughed.

About three hours later Bart had tucked Brendon in to bed and heard him talking in his room. He went back to tell him to keep it down. That's when he saw it, Brendon talking to the picture of his mother. He told her about his day, it was his birthday, he just turned six, he told her about the tooth he lost yesterday. Bart stood in the doorway and shed tears at the sight of it. Then his heart almost broke when he heard Brendon say he loved her and missed her.

"That's my boy," Bart said walking out, he looked at a picture of Cissie on the wall, "Our boy, don't worry nothing will happen to him."

* * *

"Bart wake up." Wally said to Bart who had dozed off into a dream state.

"Oh Wally didn't know you were here." Bart said wiping away his tears.

"I know it's hard Bart, but you keep coming in here, it's not healthy." Wally said, Bart nodded.

"Sorry, you know today would have been his 15 birthday." Bart said, "I promised her Wally."

"Cissie would understand Bart." Wally said.

"I broke my promise to her, that our son would be safe, alive." Bart said. Wally grabbed him into a small hug.

"I failed them Wally, I failed my family.'' Bart whined.

* * *

 **Cave Justice, October 22, 3035, 9:56**

Abby and Kat walked into the cave where they saw Yesenia and Terry fighting, again. Rui and Savannah talking about how they didn't even know Brendon. And Dylan struggling to hook up the movie player to the TV.

"So it's movie night." Kat said hopping on the couch, Yesenia sat next to her and when Terry sat his head on her lap she slapped him. Rui and Savannah sat infront of the couch. Marine walked in with Kid Martian with popcorn. Rupert waked out of the bathroom and stole some of the said popcorn.

"Everyone here?" Abby asked, Batgirl, Micheal, and the twins were on a mission.

"Yep play it." Terry said.

Dylan turned on the tv and ran to the couch planting himself next to Terry. Abby sat next to Rui.

"Pacific Rim, why was Brendon so obsessed with this movie?" Terry asked, everyone laughed.

"I dunno, it's time to find out." Kat sat as she leaned back in her seat and waited for the movie to start.

* * *

 **Three Years earlier.**

Brendon in his first suit as Impulse sat on the ledge of a building waiting for a crime to happen so he could stop it. He saw a metahuam start to rob a bank.

"Best birthday of my life." He laughed putting of his goggles and running down there to beat some ass.

"Kid wait." Bart said in his Flash suit.

* * *

 **Present Day**

The movie finished and the team laughed, it was such a dork fest.

"Abby are you okay?" Rui asked Abby who was crying.

"Yeah, I just miss that idiot." Abby said, Rui embraced her in a hug.

Then behind them a mirage, or the real deal appeared unknown to them. It looked and sounded like Brendon.

"Miss you too Abs, love you guys. I stand corrected, this is my best birthday." he smiled and faded away without them knowing he was even there.


	27. Season 2 Episode 4

**Portland, Oregon, October 29, 3035, 12:29 AM**

Marine, Robin and Kid Martian were on a mission taking out a small group of weapons smugglers. Robin took out the guard with a few kicks and swings of his staff. Kid Martian preformed a phsycic blast taking more out. And Marine ran up and took out the boss.

"Girly girl, you don't talk much do you," The boss said to Marine who gave him a curious look, he grinned at her with a bloody smile. "This will make you scream." He took out a grenade. Marine grabbed it and kicked him, realizing he was the bomb.

She told Robin to get Sam out of here in sign language, he look at her like she was crazy.

"What Mary?" He asked.

She pointed at the man who was actually a robot on self destruct. Robin's eyes grew wide. He grabbed Sam and beckoned Mary the three of them made there way out of the whare house as it exploded.

"Marine, why didn't you just tell me he was going to blow." Robin yelled at her, getting into her face. She singed to him that she did.

"What does those stupid hand signs mean?" terry yelled, "Seriously Mary just talk like a normal human, or at least Atlanteean."

Sam put a hand on Terry's shoulder, "Dude, she can't speak." Robin scoffed.

"Since when?" Robin said, Kid just shook his head.

"The whole time, we all learned sign language to talk to her." Sam said, "Maybe you just didn't care enough as usual."

"Oh great another degenerate on the team." Robin said, "If you can understand me Mary, you're useless, just like Ginny." He said walking away to the bio ship. Sam put a hand on Mary.

"I'm sorry about Rob." Sam said, Mary just said that it was okay.

"Let's go." Kid Martian said with a smile. The two walked to the bio ship.

* * *

 **Cave Justice, October 29, 12:41 AM**

Robin and the other walked into the cave Marine just ran to her room and Kid Martian slumped himself on the couch.

"I can't belive you Terry." Sam said.

"Excuse me?" Terry said, getting the attention of the twins, Jai and Irey.

"You know Marine can't talk." Sam said.

"Maybe I forgot." Terry said to him turning on the tv. Sam sent a telepathic message to Jai who turned off the tv and stole the remote.

"What the fu-" Terry said.

"Listen, just because you forgot doesn't mean you get to be an asshole." Sam said, "First you mock Ginny for being Autistic, call Dylan your best friend a faggot, make fun of the fact that Kat still hasn't recovered from her first fight with Pounce and now call Mary useless because she can't speak!" Terry opened his mouth to speak.

"What the fuck is your problem Terrence?" Sam finished.

"Sorry it's not my fault, that Ginny's a defect, Artemis raised Dylan to be a fag, Kat can't suck it up, and Mary is a cheap Bumblebee knock off." Terry said, "At least that robot had an excuse, he was punished by the villain." Sam punched Terry in the face after that comment.

"I know what you're problem is, you fucking bigot." Sam said, "It's your daddy issues."

"Go to hell Sam, go back to cooking with you mommy and sucking your dads kryponite spear." Terry said walking out holding his broken nose.

"I hate him." Irey said, Jai nodded.

"Trust me, I hate him too." Sam said groaning.

* * *

 **Six days Later**

Dylan sat in Black Canary's office again, and embarrassingly with his parents.

"I don't see the point of this." Dylan said, he went to get up, Artemis and Wally grabbed an arm each and pulled him down.

"Dylan, your family is worried your hiding things from them." Dinah said.

"I'm not hiding anything." Dylan said, cracking his voice.

'Dylan, you haven't come home and two weeks, there's something wrong." Wally said to his son, who rolled his eyes.

"Honey let me," Artemis said, "Dylan, you're either going to tell us what's going on with you willingly, or we will force you."

"You're forcing me now mom." Dylan defended himself, "I'm not hiding anything."

"Dylan, you ran away." Wally said, "It's what I did when I needed to get away from my mom and dad."

"What if I started sleeping here to better my performance on the team, always alert for a mission, like how both of you spend nights on the watchtower." Dylan said.

"It's not that, we asked Ginny and Tim, you haven't been on a mission in weeks." Artemis said.

"Mom what do you want me to say?" Dylan asked.

"The truth Dylan, we want the truth." Wally said.

"I don't know what the truth is dad!" Dylan screamed.

"Son, can you at least tell us what's going on in your head." Artemis asked.

"I don't even know!" Dylan said.

"Dylan we just wa-" Wally started.

"To help me! How about this send me to one of those queer conversion camps!" Dylan screamed. "Because I like boys!"

"Dylan do you really think that's a bad thing." Artemis asked

"Isn't it?" Dylan asked, "Like what male dates another male."

"Nate has a boyfriend." Wally said.

"Blur doesn't count." Dylan said.

"Why not?" Artemis asked.

"Because, I don't even know." Dylan said crying, "I'm just trying to make it seem worse than it is."

"Being gay isn't a bad thing son." Wally said.

"I'm not gay though, I still like girls, like I'll date them but I wont have sex with them." Dylan said, "But I want it all with guys." Wally and Artemis both embraced their son. He cried in their arms.

"We love you son, never forget that, no matter what." Wally said.

"Now can you please come home, the dogs miss you." Artemis said, Dylan laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so." Dylan said in between sobs. They ended the hug and Dylan looked at Black Canary who was still sitting there.

"I'm sorry Dinah, I was being a little jerk." Dylan said.

"It's okay Dylan, your parents were just as hard to council when they were your age." Dinah said, Artemis shot an offended look.

"I was not." She said laughing.

"I have the tapes of our conversations Artemis, I'd like to play them." Dinah said.

* * *

 **Cave Justice, November 7, 2035, 9:30 PM**

"Hey guys." Dylan said hopping on the couch in between Kat and Terry.

"Why are you so happy?" Terry asked, "Finally got a girlfriend."

"No." Dylan said, "Don't want one."

"Oh your the one night stand kinda guy, was she a blonde?" Terry asked, Yesenia punched him. "Sorry for being a chauvinist pig."

"Nope."

"Wait you don't want action?" Terry asked.

"Not exactly." Dylan said, "What whatever helps you sleep at night Terrence."

"Wait, you're gay?" Terry said scooting away from him, "Are you?"

"Yeah I am is there a problem with that?" Dylan asked.

"Yeah there is!" Terry said walking away.

Dylan stopped him.

"Dude I thought we were friends, you should be at least glad I'm okay and actually went home." Dylan said.

"You're not my friend, you're a faggot," Terry said, "You can burn in hell with the rest of them." Terry stormed to his own room. Dylan just stood there not moving at all, Kat walked over and hugged.

"I'm just glad you're comfortable with who you are." Kat said, Dylan smiled.

"Yeah, me too," He said with a smirk, "I don't need him."

"Never did."

* * *

Terry sat in his room deleting Dylan off of his phone and social media. Yesenia walked in.

"Hey." She said.

"Hi babe." He said, he slapped the bed, "Come on sit!" He smiled at her.

"Okay, um, why do you say those rude things to our friends." Yesenia asked.

"I only speak truth, I'm not friends with fags or degenerates." Terry said, "Should have know that kid was queer."

"You hurt his feelings, just like you hurt Marry's and Ginny's." Yesenia said.

"Do I care, he lied to me, said he wasn't gay and now he comes out." Terry said to her, she scoffed and got back up.

"Baby you know that stuff isn't right." Terry said "Wait you think it's okay?"

"Yeah I do." Yesenia said, "What does it matter if he like the same gender as I."

"It's not how humans are built." Terry said. He grabbed Yesenia by the waist, "But cam we discuss that later, you look so sexy right now."

"What!" She yelled, she forced him to unhand her, "You think I need to pleasure you when you ask."

"I'm not asking, it's our biological duty to create life, this is how we do it." Terry said caressing her cheek. She pushed him off of her.

"That is not a relationship Terry," Yesenia said, "We both need to consent."

"I was not raping you." Terry said, "Although, as long as you enjoy it I don't see a problem." That's when Yesenia lost it, she punched him in the face knocking out his wisdom teeth.

"What the fuck you crazy bitch!" Terry yelled.

"We are done Terrence." Yesenia said, she storm out slamming the door.

"Fine, I don't need you!" Terry screamed.

* * *

Hours later the team assembled in the mission room.

"Now five of you will be infiltrating LexCorp." Ginny said, "He's planning to release a toxin that will force Metropolis to vote him for president." Ginny said

"Some campaign." Abby said, she nudged Dylan, he couldn't help laughing.

"Now, if he wants to win he needs to do it with out mind control, your mission it to destroy all samples of the spore and the formula to create it." Ginny said.

"Got it." Robin said walking in.

"You're benched Terry." Ginny said

"What!?" HE said.

"You're team does not feel comfortable around you." Ginny said rolling her eyes at him.

"Shadow, you will lead Velocity, Wonder Girl, Cosmo and Marine down there, dismissed." Ginny said, as Kat, Abby, Marry Yesenia and Dylan walked to the zeta tubes. Robin scoffed and punched the wall.

"Who cares if they don't like me, I'm a better leader than she is." He said, trying to convince himself of it.

* * *

 **Oh look Three Chapters in three days. Don't get used to this, we are going back to weekly after this. Now who else thinks Terry had this coming?**


	28. Season 2 Episode 5

**Nashville, Tennessee, November 14, 2035, 8:57 PM**

"Shadow, on your left!" Black Arrow called out to Shadow as Pounce threw a tire at her. Kat bent backwards and dodged it. She pulled out her whip and crack it at Pounce. Black Arrow shot an explosive arrow at Pounce who shrugged it off like it was nothing, she lunged at Arrow who smacked her over the face with her bow.

It broke when it hit Pounce, Black Arrow widened her eyes in fear. She was backhanded across the street into a mailbox. She got up taking out her crossbow.

Shadow kicked Pounce in the stomach and slammed a baton into her neck. Black fired her bow at Pounce who swung Shadow around in the way of the arrows. Thankfully for Shadow her cape blocked them. She was thrown onto the floor and nearly stepped on if it were not for Black firing her bow at Pounce. A clay arrow encased Pounce in clay and immobilized her.

"Damn you!" Pounce said stuck in the clay as Kat and Hanna ran off with the weapon Pounce had tried to steal from the truck.

* * *

 **Cave Justice, November 14, 9:29 PM**

Kat and Hanna walked back into the cave, Kat went to brief Red Robin about the mission. Hanna jumped onto the couch and turned on the TV. She had thought she was the only one there as Rupert walked out into the room in nothing but a towel wet from the showers. He jumped at the sight of Hanna.

"Hanna? You're back early." Rupert's voice cracked when he said that. Hanna blushed at the sight of the boy shirtless.

"You might want to invest in some pants sir." Hanna said to him laughing. He laughed too, blushing really hard.

"Right." He said walking out. Hanna sighed in relief, hopefully they could act like that didn't happen. Savannah walked in after that in her pajamas.

"Hanna, you're here." She said snobbishly. Hanna rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, Pounce isn't that tough." She said flipping through the channels.

"Is Kat here?" Savannah asked, Hanna nodded.

"Hanna, I just want to say that I love your hair tonight." Savannah said almost too nicely.

"Really?" Hanna asked sarcastically, pulling on her own long brown hair. Dylan walked in talking on the phone, to whom, who knows?

"Yes, yes, yes babe." He said, Hanna rolled her eyes, and so did Savannah. Dylan fell onto the couch and laid down.

"What, just cause I like both doesn't mean I can't actually have a boyfriend." He said, Hanna turned away and nodded. Savannah tried to ignore that comment.

"Seriously what do you guys have against it?" Dylan asked. Savannah and Hanna looked at each other nervously. They both liked him, like a lot. They had no problem with him being bi, they didn't. Then again, it makes it a little harder.

"So, Dylan, tell me about this dashing fella." Savannah said to him hugging him.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Dylan asked, Savannah thought about it for a minute.

"His name, age, hair color, eye color, favorite sport." Savannah said, Hannah huffed.

"Bryce, 15, brown, brown, hockey." Dylan said, "Anything else." He asked, his voice seemed to be over this interview.

"No." Savannah said, "So, one week and the pet names already." She said rather loudly in Hanna's direction. Hanna kept her composure and tried not to punch her in her perfect face.

"Yeah, guess I move pretty fast in that area." Dylan said, Savannah grinned.

"Maybe you are." She said seductively. Hanna growled and stormed off.

"What's with her?" Dylan asked.

"Don't know." Savannah simply put.

* * *

"I can't believe her!" Hanna yelled in Yesenia's room to Yesenia, who nodded.

"Like, hi, I'm Savannah I'm the new girl who likes Dylan, I'll use the fact that he's gay to torture my competition for his affection." Hanna mocked with her hands and mouth.

"Hanna, you do need to realize that Dylan is happy right now, he has someone who is good to him," Yesenia said, "So fighting over him isn't going to get him into your arms any faster."

"I'm not fighting, she is!" Hanna said, Yesenia shook her head and stared her down like she was crazy. Most likely true.

"Okay, I would fight for him but it would be in vain." Hanna said, Yesenia laughed.

"Sweety, you're beyond head over heels, you're insane." She said, Hanna scoffed.

"How?"

"First, you want him for yourself, meaning you would probably ruin his current relationships, you hate Savannah because she makes fun of the fact that you both want him and when Rui brought up your crush you slapped her." Yesenia said.

"So."

"You slapped her in front of Batman." Yesenia stated. Hanna fell onto the bed.

"I hate my life."

* * *

Kat walked into the grotto, she saw Blur, Nate, talking to Nightshade. He sat on a bench in front of her statue. Kat stayed at a close distance to hear him, he spoke softly and quietly.

"Kylee, guess what, we got the negavator, yeah stupid name." He said laughing, "I'm worried, the team, they're good, but what if the are not ready for Vandal, or the whole light?"

"I know we weren't, it seems every time we get someone back we loose another." He said looking off at Brendon's hologram. "We are outnumbered and outgunned."

"I know what you'd say Ky, 'Seems like a fair fight''' he chuckled, "But we need you, I need you. You always were the best at pep talks." He stared of at the hologram of the girl in the red Nightwing looking suit. Her brown hair, he missed seeing that blowing in the wind, he missed her.

"Ky, I swear to you, we will take down the light, and you're going to be there with me, at my side." Nate said tearing up, he dropped to his knees and clutched the gravestone. He cried on it.

"I love you Kylee, I need you back, Dick needs you back, it seems like every woman I care about dies, why did you have to be added to the death toll, it's injustice." He whaled, tears pouring from his eyes, Kat now finally walked over and grabbed him into a huge hug. She let him cry while she stared at Nightshade, looking to find something.

* * *

 **Sacramento, California, November 17, 2035, 4:30 AM**

"Hawkgirl to cave, we found him, we are presuing Kid Zoom now." Hawkgirl said on the com inside the bio ship, they saw Zoom enter a workshop. Kid Martian nodded to the others as he cloaked the ship.

"Velocity, and I will go. Hawk, Arrow the two of you stay in case we need back up. Kid, hide the ship." Kat said as she grabbed her whip and strapped it to her back. Velocity put his cowl back on and walked over to Kat, whom was at the door. They jumped down onto the cold night pavement.

Velocity followed Shadow to the door of the shop where they peered inside to see Zoom and several guards. And a stasis pod. Velocity put on his goggles and stared at it, he squinted his eyes and gasped.

"Dude, they're cloning Wonder Boy." He whispered, Kat's eyes widened and she and Dylan exchanged nervous glances. Kat drew her whip and cracked it as quietly as she could.

"Shadow don't." Velocity said, grabbing her.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Look." He said pointing at Grid, the robotic clone android of Cyborg.

Kat took in one long, deep breath and sighed. "Shit." She said.

"Guys, we may need you." Dylan said on his com, Kat stuck up a hand.

"Cancel that, we don't." She said cracking her whip, "We got this." Then she stormed into the shop. Dylan's jaw drooped, did she just do that?

"Dammit Shadow!" He hollered as he heard gun being fired he ran in to see Shadow making really quick work of the guards. He ran in and started helping her.

"You're almost as bad as Jai!" he said kicking on guard into Shadow for her to clothesline. Then Zoom growled.

"Grid!" He yelled, "Take care of them, I need to get project WB outta here!" he grabbed the pod and ran out. Dylan prepared to run after him then a green laser fired next to him. Grid had attacked.

"You have interfered one too many times children." The android said to the teen heroes as the launched themselves at the robot.

He knocked down Dylan and broke his leg.

"I process information faster than you can run." Grid said impassively, he fired on Kat who was thrown into a wall.

"Dammit!" She yelled as she dropped her whip and threw two explosive batarrangs at the robot. It did not even notice the to cumbusting objects hitting its chest. Grid approached Kat, drawing a sword.

"You want e,motion Grid!" Kat yelled, Grid stopped and gave a interested look.

"Let's start with pain!" She said drawing her batons and slamming them into Grid's body. She froze as they snapped like twigs and he grabbed her throwing her into Dylan.

Then Hawkgirl flew in, she dropped Black Arrow who shot and arrow into Grid's arm armor. Hawkgirl then came down with a strike of her mace, Grid glared at her coldly and grabbed her wing hard, breaking the bones under the feathers and flesh.

"You humans are weak, flesh is your downfall." Grid said, Hawkgirl grinned in her pain and spat on his face. Grid was not amused.

"I'm not human." She remarked smashing the robots thigh with her mace.

"Piece of tin." She said as she slammed her mace as hard as she could into his chest, revealing his power core.

"Arrow!" She called as Hanna lined up her shot and fired an arrow at the hole. She missed by an inch and Savannah was thrown into a car. Grid transformed his arm into a cannon and fired at Hanna, wj=ho barrel rolled out of his way. She fired again. Each arrow doing no damage. Then Grid shot one last time time, hitting Hanna in the chest, she fell to the floor trying to regain her fading consciousness. She spaced out.

Savannah screamed as she slammed her mace down on Grid's shoulder. He grabbed her and slammed her to the floor. She screamed when he broke her arm by stepping on it.

Dylan got up, his leg throbbed. Almost fully healed he ran at Grid. He spun his arms making vortexes and threw them at Grid who was knocked aback. The android turned to him and glared.

"Yo tin man!" Dylan called shaking his hips, "Follow me bud!" He ran circles around Grid, landing punch after punch.

"I may not posses emotion, but I can tell that I should be annoyed by your insubordination." Grid said slashing a sword down on the healing leg of Velocity who then plummeted to the floor.

*Grid return to base." Zoom said over the com to the android, who opened a boom tube and left. Kat woke up and ran to Hanna, she called Sam who didn't waste anytime getting there.

* * *

 **Cave Justice,** **November 17, 2035, 4:59 AM**

The team returned and were given medical treatment. Hanna would be fine, just benched for a while and so would Savannah.

In the grotto Kat sat in front of Nightshade's statue. She stared at her. She bit her lip and pulled her arms close to her body.

"Um, hi, I'm Kat. Yeah, I updated your first suit to feel a bit like my own." She said awkwardly, "Uh, Kylee, I know Nate and Dick miss you, I know they need you back, but it's not happening." She continued she lowered her gaze to her feet and sighed, she ran some of her hair behind her ear. She looked back up and breathed deeply. She spoke with a little more confidence.

"I can't replace you, I use your suit, I use your first identity, I can't keep tarnishing your name. Kylee please if you hear me up there with god, tell me, how can I make, Dick, Tim, Nate, Jason and you proud of me?" She asked, she tried not to tear up.

"I need this, I need to know, could I at least carry your legacy, the way Dick does my dad's, could I, I'm I worth it?" She asked starting to cry. Dick walked in and stared at her, he peeled of his mask and walked over to her and embraced her in his arms.

"You are Kat, your worth it." He said crying with her. Kat then stared back at Nightshade, she smirked.

"Won't let you down." She thought, she had no idea why that thought crossed her mind, but she knew she'd live up to that promise.


	29. Season 2 Episode 7

**Cave Justice, November 21, 2035, 8:48 PM**

Yesenia sat on her bed, in her room. She stared at her closet, at her new suit. It looked like her mothers. She teared. She thought back to that day, when the light attacked her home, Themyscira, the paradise island, when the team and Titans got there too late. The blood, the bodies, the carnage. And worst of all, her dearest mother lying on the floor of the palace. Drenched in her own DNA.

* * *

 _ **Themyscira, August 5, 2035**_

 _Yesenia wasted no time once she got on the island. She ran for the palace, Artemis, and Donna told her to stay with the team, but she ran. Pealing off her costume and no in her tee shirt and shorts she ran into her mothers room._

 _"Diana!" She yelled, trying to find the new queen._

 _"Yesenia," A voice said frailly. She ran behind the bed and gasped. She saw her mother, Diana, lying on the floor of her room, gushing blood form her arms, legs, torso and head. She welped at the sight and grabbed her mother into her arms._

 _"Mother." She said quietly. Diana smiled._

 _"Yes my child." Diana sputtered._

 _"I'll get you to med aid soon." Yesenia said, Diana brushed a hand across her daughter's face and through her hair._

 _"No, it's too late dear." She said._

 _"No, no, it's not." Yesenia said crying, that's when Kat and Abby walked in with Donna and Cassandra, the four gasped to see the Wonder Woman on the floor._

 _"Yesenia, my sweet child, you will carry on." Diana said, Yesenia shook her head._

 _"Not with out you mom." She said, Diana smiled softly._

 _"You've done good, you'll continue to go great, your my Amazon Girl, you must." Diana said, coughing blood._

 _"Dear daughter, you are an Amazon, you fight, when it looks bleak, you fight, when your heart is fading, you fight, promise me that you will be a fighter, you will love, you will care, you will be the embodiment of everything a warrior and a woman should be." Diana said, "You will not be perfect, but you will lead by example, for I will not put this burden on you so young, but when it's your time, you will be my best. My greatest triumph."_

 _"Mother, don't say this." Yesenia said sobbing._

 _"Yesenia, when I look at you I don't see what I saw with Donna and Cas, I see my blood, my legacy, my heart, my soul. I love you my sweet child." Diana said, Yesenia hugged her mother._

 _"Do not ever forget your blood, your heart, your fire, Amazon Girl no more, your too grown for that, too beautiful, you are a Wonder Girl and I am and always will be proud of you Yesenia." Her last breath carried these words, Yesenia gasped, she cried. She laid her mother onto the bed and shut her eyes, put her hands resting on each other across her stomach. Yesenia then laid on her mother's chest. She teared her eyes out._

 _"Mom, I love you." She cried, Abby and Kat strolled over and placed a hand each on Yesenia's shoulders. Cassie and Donna cried together in the back of the room as the rest of the amazons walked in to mourn Diana._

* * *

 **Cave Justice, November, 21, 8:52 PM**

Yesenia walked into the mission room where Marine, Robin and Velocity were being briefed on their new mission.

"Wonder Girl, you're late." Ginny said.

"Sorry, so what's the objective?" Yesenia asked, she stood next to her ex-boyfriend, Terry, he glanced at her and smiled. She ignored him, he turned back and put his head down.

"When Velocity, last fought with Grid we found out that the light has more bases scattered across the state of California, we tracked said android to one in Oakland." Ginny said.

"You, Marine, Velocity, and Robin will be going while Hawkgirl, Arrow and Shadow recover." Ginny finished, Terry smirked.

"So should we really let Dylan come, shouldn't he be recovering, his nails wont heal themselves." Terry snickered, Dylan chuckled, shutting Terry up instantly.

"You're clever." Dylan said in his own laughter. Terry huffed, and bit his lip as he stared back down at the floor. Marine hummed in amusement. Yesenia tried to hide her smile at Terry's dismay.

* * *

 **Oakland, California, November 21, 2035, 9:48 PM**

The team approached the base, it was hidden in a warehouse. Marine signaled Velocity to scout the area for any guards while Robin hacked the computers.

"Marne, do you think Yesenia hates me?" Terry asked Mary, who nodded.

"Yeah, it sounds less hurtful when said out loud I guess, I like that, you're really straight to the point." Terry loquaciously. Mary nodded, showing no emotion towards the boy. He took notice of that, and frowned.

"We're in!" He said as his holographic computer screen turned green.

Dylan ran up at the same time, "No guards outside.'' He said, Terry smirked, he reached to give him a high five. Dylan walked right passed him, barley looking at him. Terry sighed and followed the others inside.

"Okay team, remember, we are here to investigate the cloning practice." Yesenia said. Then the bright lights turned on, nearly blinding the team.

"You could have just asked for the details, instead of breaking and entering." Ace said standing at the light switch with Grid.

"I seriously **hate** this dude!" Dylan said loudly, as the team stood in a circle as they were surrounded by foot soldiers.

* * *

 **Central City, November 21, 2035, 9:48 PM**

Jai and Iris sat in their mom's car as she screamed at the idiots who cannot learn how to "Fucking Drive."

"Mom, please, they can't hear you." Irey said, Jai nodded.

"I swear to fucking god, you are fucking stupid, the left lane is the fast lane! The speed limit is 70, why the fuck are you going 45!" Artemis yelled out of her window, receiving many birds in her wake, which she gladly returned.

"I swear if she doesn't shut up I'm going to-" Iris started, as she saw Sinestro flying over the city calling for Kid Flash.

"Mom, that's why they're going slow." Jai said, Artemis already realized it.

"Jai, I need you to get your brother's spare suit from the trunk." Artemis said to Jai.

"What?!" Jai said, Iris agreed.

"Why does he get to be Kid Flash for this little deception." Irey asked.

"Because he looks more like Dylan than you." Artemis said.

"Why can't you come mom?" Jai asked, as usually Artemis would be throwing on a mask from the console and grabbing her bow.

"She's pregnant!" Iris said in Jai's face, he rolled his eyes.

"Geez mom, you and dad need to calm down, isn't three kids enough?" Jai asked, his sister slapped him as hard as she could.

"Jai, put it on, now." Artemis said sternly. He climbed into the back and grabbed the yellow and red suit. He stared at it, it had been collecting dust for months, maybe this could be his chance, to prove that he should have been Kid Flash.

"Okay." He said pulling off his shirt. Iris averted her eyes and gagged.

"Shut up Iris, I used to bathe you with him." Artemis said, Iris nearly lost her dinner. Jai, now in KF's suit vibrated out of the car and ran to Sinestro. Iris grinned and took out her Flash ring.

"Time for Impulse to make her move." She said throwing on her suit.

"Why couldn't I have gotten Roy and Jade's daughter." Artemis said resting her forehead on the steering wheel.

 **To Be Continued**


	30. S2, Ep 7 Part 2

**Oakland, California, November 21, 2035, 9:53 PM**

"Okay team, remember, we are here to investigate the cloning practice." Yesenia said. Then the bright lights turned on, nearly blinding the team.

"You could have just asked for the details, instead of breaking and entering." Ace said standing at the light switch with Grid.

"I seriously **hate** this dude!" Dylan said loudly, as the team stood in a circle as they were surrounded by foot soldiers.

"Of course you do." Ace said, he threw a dagger at Velocity, who dodged it and ran towards him. Robin and Marine squared up at the foot soldiers as Wonder Girl lunged straight for Grid.

"Hey Ace, do you think gays deserve the same rights as straights?" Velocity joked, Ace raised a brow as he kicked at Dylan.

"I don't care." Ace said, Dylan caught his leg and slammed him against the floor, and put him in an arm bar.

"See Robin! Even the bad guys don't care about sexual orientation. That should tell you something!" Dylan called. Terry sighed as he ran over cuffing Ace.

"Can we talk about this later?" Terry asked.

"I don't know, if you want to talk I feel right now is great." Dylan said, as he punched a soldier, Terry struck that same soldier in the face with his staff.

"I,uh, duck!" Terry yelled, Dylan raised his brow.

"You're a duck?" Dylan asked, then he was shot in the back by Grid. Grid went to shoot at Robin who ducked and barrel rolled on the floor to Dylan. He shook his body and rolled him onto his back.

"Hey, you okay?" Terry asked, Dylan opened his eyes and smiled, cringing at any move he made.

"Yeah, just a scratch." He said, closing his eyes and laying back down limp. Terry nodded and smiled. He picked up his staff and ran at Grid. He slammed it into Grid's face and turned on the taser.

He tried shocking the android, to no avail he went back to just hitting. He spun his staff landing multiple hits that on a person would be critical.

He swept at Grid's feet. The robot stood still, ignoring the boy wonder, calculating his attacks.

Terry then slammed the tip of his weapon into Grid's optic sensor and then swung at its neck. That's when Grid reacted and grabbed Terry's staff.

Grid snapped the weapon into two thirds. Then he grabbed Terry's arm and broke it in his bare hands. Terry screamed as he fell down to the floor clutching his arm in pain.

"Human, I need to study your emotional reaction to the pain of a friend, so you will be my test." Grid said picking Terry up by the head, drawing a sword Grid prepared to skewer Terry through his chest.

Then Yesenia jumped down from the ceiling with a critical blow to Grid's shoulder. The robot dropped Terry to the floor, he kicked Terry over to Dylan. Where the two laid limp, trying to recover from the android.

Yesenia then kicked Grid in the back to get his attention back.

"Young Amazon, you will not be able to prevail against me, in the past .00001 seconds I have devised 1,908 ways to kill, or maim you." Grid said in a truly emotionless demeanor.

Yesenia grinned at the android, "You, seek emotion do you not?" Yesenia asked.

"I do, then I will truly live up to my perfection and master it." Grid explained.

"You see yourself as perfect?" Yesenia questioned.

"I am the most perfect being in existence." Grid said, then Wonder Girl laughed at him. Tears coming out of her eyes from the laughter.

"You're really not, your lack of emotion has left you with one very fatal flaw." Yesenia said in between laughs. Grid tilted his head.

"Tell me what this imperfection is and how to remedy it." Gird said, Yesenia then drew her sword and lasso. Grid drew a second sword and lunged for Yesenia. She blocked one swing with her shield.

"She dropped the shield and tied his arm to a pipe with her lasso. He then blasted her. She ducked. He broke free and ran at her, extending his arm to thrust his blade through her.

She let his sword and arm go under her arm, she locked it with her arm dropping it on his. She then took her sword and with it back handed swiped up on Grid's shoulder. Slicing of his arm from the joint down clean off, she let it fall to the floor and punched him in the faceplate with enough force to destroy armored cars and tanks. She shattered Grid's optics(eyes) like glass and kicked him in the knee, and thrusted her sword through his chest, decimating his power core. Grid fell too his knees and struggled to get back to his feet.

"Want to know your flaw Grid, it's a lack of humility I find very ignorant." She said placing her sword to the robots neck as he tried to get back on his feet. Yesenia then ran to Marine who had just gotten the intel of the clones on a flashdrive, they grabbed the boys and got out of there.

"Is he dead?" Terry asked, pointing at Gird, who look worse than a pile of scrap metal.

"No, he's just temporarily not active, he'll come online soon." Yesenia said as they ran out side.

"Wonder Girl to Cave, we need pick up." She said into her com, then a poral opened, Abby walked out.

"What, I was in the neighborhood." She said smiling at Yesenia. She grabbed Terry and pulled him through.

* * *

 **Central City, November 21, 2035, 9:51 PM**

Jai and Iris ran up to the chaos and destruction Sinestro was leaving in his wake.

"Yo, red cheeks!" Jai said, Sinestro turned to Jai, who was masquerading as Kid Flash.

"Kid Flash, you will pay for robbing me of ruling this world." Sinestro said.

"That happened years ago, probably was a different KF, presumably one with blonde hair, goes by Blurr now." Jai said, Sinestro landed in front of the twins.

"I know who he is, I need you to deliver this message, if he, and the flash do not meet me here I will kill your partner here." He said, grabbing Irey.

"No!" Jai screamed.

"What do you think you can fight me." Sinestro laughed.

"You have no idea what I can do." Jai said, the yellow lantern laughed at him. He blasted at Jai, who dodged the attack.

"Gotta do better!" Jai said running up kicking Sinestro in the groin.

"Human, alien anatomy is different than yours." Yellow lantern said, he black handed Jai aside and took a knife to Iris's throat. She sat there calmly, then she broke out of his grasp and backfliped away,

"You may not fear me Sinny, but might wanna fear dad." Iris said, as Wally West and well the other Wally West ran up.

"The one day I take off to spend time with my cousins." The biracial man in the silver suit said jokingly.

"Exellion, shut it." Flash said.

"Got it Flash" Exellion said.

"I will kill all of you." Sinestro said, then a green light lit up on him.

"Sinestro, you will either come with us willingly or we will force you back to a science cell." Jessica Cruz, Green Lantern, said as she and Kyle Rayner flew down.

"You win Flash, well played." Sinestro said, peeling off his ring. Then Green Lantern closed him into a bubble and took him away.

"Um, Jai, why are you wearing your brothers cloths." Exellion asked Jai. Who sighed.

"Shut up Walter." He said, "Just wanted to see if it fit."

"Well, your mother called she said the traffic wont let up for an hour." Wally said, "So who just wants to beat her home."

"Um, of course we do." Iris said, then the four ran home.

* * *

Artemis sat in her car, waiting for her kids to return. Then her phone rang. It was her husband.

"Yes, honey." She said

"Hi mom!" Jai said. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"You went home after Kyle took Sinestro away didn't you?" She asked

"Yep" He said, she spoke swears in Vietnamese under her breath about her husband and his cousin.

* * *

 **Cave Justice, November 23, 2035, 5:00 PM**

Dylan walked to Yesenia's room where she sat on her bed with a picture of her mother.

"Hey, Yesenia, can I come in?" He asked.

"Yeah Dylan." She said, he strutted into the room.

"Hey, I was just going to ask if you want to come to my house for Thanksgiving, since you know first one with out Diana." He said, she smiled at him.

"I don't want to intrude." She said, he shook his head and sat on the bed.

"You wont be, in fact my mom wanted me to ask." He said.

"Well in that case tomorrow evening at?" She asked.

"Six, at six PM" He said. She nodded as he walked back out.

"You're right mother, I do have amazing friends, even if they are not amazons, they are warriors, in their own right." She said to the photo, she stared at her reflection the mirror, "And so am I."


	31. Season 2 Episode 8

**Cave Justice, December 1, 2035, 11:59 PM... 23 days and 23 hours and 1 minute until Christmas Day**

"Dammit, you have no atheistic." Rui said to Savannah who was hanging lights in the cave's living room.

"What does that mean?" Savannah asked. That's when Rui lost it, she put on her beetle armor and flew over ripping the green lights off of the wall.

"The theme is red with light traces of green, how do you not understand that too much green will ruin everything!" Rui ranted. Savannah looked at Blue Beetle like she was a cyclops. Rui then grabbed some blue lights and hung them.

"Sexy." She said, Savanna walked away to the tree where Dylan was adjusting the star.

"Should we do a star or an angle?" Dylan asked showing two boxes to Abby.

"I'd go with the angle, because the star is cliche." Abby said, then her phone rang.

"Yeah, really!" She said to the phone.

"Guys, Micheal found a better tree at Lowes, take this one down!" Abby said throwing her phone onto the couch and started taking decor off of the tree. Dylan then walked into the kitchen and saw Marine and Kid Martian making cookies.

"So, you guys are like a, thing?" Dylan asked, Sam jumped and blushed.

"No, we are just friends dude, like how you and Terry were friends." Sam said slowing his speech as Terry walked in. The boy wonder was in his pajamas and opened the fridge to take out a gallon of milk and chugged it straight from the bottle.

"So, Damian said he'd buy me a new phone for Christmas, he's a liar." Terry said walking to the cookie sheet, taking a chunk of dough and ate it. He put the milk on the counter and sat at the table, started doing the crossword from a newspaper Sam had found.

''So Dylan, have you heard from your boy toy this week, since he's in New York." Terry asked Dylan distractedly. Dylan crossed his arms and raised a brow at the boy who wouldn't even look at him.

"Yeah, Bryce called me when he got off the plane." Dylan said, Marine told Dylan in sign language that she would like to meet 'Bryce'. Dylan nodded.

"I dunno about that Mary, he's not into the whole superhero thing." Dylan said, putting the milk Terry neglected back in the fridge. Mary frowned and went back to playing tetris on her phone.

Then Rupert walked into the room, he was in his underwear and grabbed some cheese from the fridge.

"So, the Titans are having this huge ass party for Christmas, and of course we can't have any fun parties." Rupert said, he munched on the cheese stick.

"Well, um, I guess we still have a lot on our plates this year." Dylan said, visibly trying to ignore Rupert's abs.

"Guys!" Abby said running in, "You have to get to the mission room."

* * *

The team assembled in the mission room where Ginny and Red Robin were talking about weird sightings of a speedster they could not identify.

"So, we need you to track this speedster, and see if he is friend or foe." Ginny said, Abby and Dylan exchanged glances. Kat did the same with them. They had a hunch, but it was outlandish.

"Shadow, Cosmo, Surge, Velocity, the four of you will go to where we spotted him in Tampa, Florida." Ginny said, she then told Beetle, Impulse, HawkGirl and Robin to go to Keystone. And finally Red Streak(Jai), Batgirl, Roulette, and Black Arrow to take the bio ship with Marine and Kid Martian to Hawaii.

* * *

 **Honolulu** **, Hawaii, December 2, 2035, 3:30 AM**

"Kid, drop us down here, and get you and the others to Seattle." Batgirl said, the door of the bio ship opened as Carrie, Jai, and Micheal jumped out.

They landed on the beach. "Guys, do you really think that footage is real?" Jai asked.

"Kid , I dunno." Carrie said as they walked up the boardwalk. Then they were intercepted by Snowstorm and Pounce.

"What, did you not think we didn't detect you landing on our beach?" Pounce said, her twisted grin pierced into Batgirl's eyes. Carrie the reached behind her cape and took out her tonfa. She stared down Pounce dead in the eyes.

"Roulette, take Storm, Streak, go find the wharehouse." Batgirl said, as Jai ran off, Micheal drew two short blades from his belt and ran at Snowstorm who shot ice at him. Pounce looked at the attack on her teammate, then Batgirl came down with a vertical strike on her shoulders.

"Focus Pounce, don't want me to beat you do you?" Carrie joked as Pounce ran at her, Carrie flipped over Pounce.

"Is that all you got?" Batgirl asked, Pounce then drew her claws and slashed at Carrie, who dodged the attacks.

"I'll show you everything I got!" Pounce yelled, as she well pounced at Carrie.

"I guess it's much much you got." The Batgirl laughed.

* * *

 **Tampa, Florida, December 2, 2035, 5:55 AM**

The team sat in restaurant waiting for further orders from Ginny. As they and everyone else came up with the same thing. Nothing.

"So, we are postponing the clone investigation for this?" Rupert asked, the others nodded.

"Okay, so say we never find this guy, could it be someone jsut seeing things." Rupert asked.

"We have camera evidence of him." Kat said, Rupert bit a lip and nodded.

"Well, I think it's safe to say, holy shit!" Rupert said, Abby raised a brow.

"What?" She said, Dylan turned her to the window where they saw a weird monster looking experiment.

"Jesus, Cadmus needs to stop doing this shit." Kat said, taking out her suit.

They ran outside suited up ready to fight it, then they saw a streak of dark red and yellow zoomed by and took the monster away.

"What the!" Kat said. Dylan went to run after but Abby put a hand on his shoulder.

"Too fast for you to catch up dude." Abby said, Dylan shrugged and turned on his com.

"Ginny, calm down, he's what, at base." Dylan said.

"Cosmo, get us to Cave Justice now." Dylan said to Abby. She opened a portal and they ran through it.

* * *

 **Cave Justice**

Once they got there they saw the others knocked down and on the floor with a clone of Wonder Boy standing over them who was fighting what appeared to be the mystery speedy guy.

"The hell?" Rupert said as he went in to attack 'Jacob'.

The clone saw this coming and created a sword from a shadow and slashed at him. Surge jumped over it. Then he didn't land, he opened his eyes.

"Guys I can fly!" He said as he was speared through the shoulder into a wall. Kat dived at Wonder Boy and slapped him with her whip.

"Wonder Boy, it's us, your friends." She said then she was tossed aside. Abby teleported over and kicked him over the head, her leg was grabbed and she was thrown into Velocity who was coming at them fast. He caught he and dropped her to the floor, he slide backwards under a sword being swung at him. He shot up and kicked Wonder Boy in the stomach. He then had his leg snapped in half. He yelped in pain as he grabbed hi throbbing left leg. Then the unnamed speedster grabbed Wonder Boy and threw him into a wall, and into a cell where they would have kept prisoners. He locked it and stood there with the team who gathered to him.

"Who are you?" Kat asked, then he took off his red mask. His brown hair was pulled out of the top of cowl and fell onto his face, he brushed it to the side and smiled at the others.

"Hey guys." Brendon said, he smiled at them.

"Brendon?" Terry said limping over.

"Yeah, I'm here but no for lon-" He said as a crack of lightning hit him in the back.

"What's going on?" Beetle asked, her scarab answered that Brendon was being pulled back to the speed force.

"I'm going home." He said as the shocks eased, "Can't keep a presence here much longer, guys I love you, I may not have been here the whole time and probably not the nicest guy around, but you taught me that I'm not the center of the universe, and to be humble. You showed me love, and hate, and how to feel, now I thank you, and tell you to keep doing that for each other, we are strong, and because of you guys I can finally be laid to rest with love in my heart and joy in my brain." He said as he started to fade away, then Abby grabbed his hand and tried to pull him out of the lightning, Kat joined grabbing his other hand. Yesenia the grabbed Abby's hand to help, Terry with Kat, and then Dylan limped over and grabbed Terry, and Rupert grabbed Yesenia. They pulled on Brendon, to get him out of the storm in the room.

Guys it's not going to work." Brendon said, as he screamed being torn between realms. Beetle and Batgirl exchanged glances and joined in. Then within a minute the whole team started pulling him out of the speed force. Then suddenly the storm stopped. They huddled around each other and waited. They all got up and in the center sat Brendon in his old suit torn up with lightning generating off of him. They all went back to helping each other heal their wounds while Kat, Abby and Dylan sat with Brendon in the middle of the room.

"Damn, this is weird, actually felling my own body." Brendon said, he stared at his hands in awe. His cousin patted him on the back.

"Well, I got to go tell Bart, I swear he's going to have heart attack." Dylan said as he limped away. That left Brendon sitting with the girls.

"My gosh, it's really you." Kat said crying, she hugged him tightly. Tears streaming out of her eyes and onto his almost bare chest.

He returned the embrace.

"Yeah Kit Kat, it's me, I'm back." He said, starting to cry as well.

"Oh shit, I need to go with Dylan, he's going to need a witness." Kat said, winking at Abby. Abby rolled her eyes. Kat got up and ran after Dylan, leaving Abby and Brendon sitting in silence. He grabbed her hand and smiled at her softly. She returned it, a tear streamed down her face.

"Abby," He said.

"Yes." She replied.

"I love you." He said, she then grabbed him in a hug.

"I really thought it was the end for me." He said laughing a nit, the two stood to their feet holding onto each other. Abby smiled.

"Guess I'm an idiot in that regard." He joked. Abby wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her hips.

"In more regards than one." Abby said, then she went up and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Abigail." Brendon said breaking the kiss.

"Yes, Mr. Allen." She replied.

"Do you want to go out with me?" He asked.

"No duh." She said kissing him again.


	32. Season 2 Episode 9

**Previously on Young Justice...**

"Who are you?" Kat asked, then he took off his red mask. His brown hair was pulled out of the top of cowl and fell onto his face, he brushed it to the side and smiled at the others.

"Hey guys." Brendon said, he smiled at them.

"Brendon?" Terry said limping over.

"Yeah, I'm here but no for lon-" He said as a crack of lightning hit him in the back.

"What's going on?" Beetle asked, her scarab answered that Brendon was being pulled back to the speed force.

"I'm going home." He said as the shocks eased, "Can't keep a presence here much longer, guys I love you, I may not have been here the whole time and probably not the nicest guy around, but you taught me that I'm not the center of the universe, and to be humble. You showed me love, and hate, and how to feel, now I thank you, and tell you to keep doing that for each other, we are strong, and because of you guys I can finally be laid to rest with love in my heart and joy in my brain." He said as he started to fade away, then Abby grabbed his hand and tried to pull him out of the lightning, Kat joined grabbing his other hand. Yesenia the grabbed Abby's hand to help, Terry with Kat, and then Dylan limped over and grabbed Terry, and Rupert grabbed Yesenia. They pulled on Brendon, to get him out of the storm in the room.

Guys it's not going to work." Brendon said, as he screamed being torn between realms. Beetle and Batgirl exchanged glances and joined in. Then within a minute the whole team started pulling him out of the speed force. Then suddenly the storm stopped. They huddled around each other and waited. They all got up and in the center sat Brendon in his old suit torn up with lightning generating off of him. They all went back to helping each other heal their wounds while Kat, Abby and Dylan sat with Brendon in the middle of the room.

"Damn, this is weird, actually felling my own body." Brendon said, he stared at his hands in awe. His cousin patted him on the back.

"Well, I got to go tell Bart, I swear he's going to have heart attack." Dylan said as he limped away. That left Brendon sitting with the girls.

"My gosh, it's really you." Kat said crying, she hugged him tightly. Tears streaming out of her eyes and onto his almost bare chest.

He returned the embrace.

"Yeah Kit Kat, it's me, I'm back." He said, starting to cry as well.

"Oh shit, I need to go with Dylan, he's going to need a witness." Kat said, winking at Abby. Abby rolled her eyes. Kat got up and ran after Dylan, leaving Abby and Brendon sitting in silence. He grabbed her hand and smiled at her softly. She returned it, a tear streamed down her face.

"Abby," He said.

"Yes." She replied.

"I love you." He said, she then grabbed him in a hug.

"I really thought it was the end for me." He said laughing a nit, the two stood to their feet holding onto each other. Abby smiled.

"Guess I'm an idiot in that regard." He joked. Abby wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her hips.

"In more regards than one." Abby said, then she went up and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Abigail." Brendon said breaking the kiss.

"Yes, Mr. Allen." She replied.

"Do you want to go out with me?" He asked.

"No duh." She said kissing him again.

* * *

 **Two Months Later... Barcelona, Spain, Febuary 13, 2036, 2:22 PM...**

"Rush, get the civilians out!" Shadow yelled at Brendon, who now went by Rush and wore a new silver and red suit.

"On it!" He called as he ran into the burning building as Kat then hit their foe, a new meta human with Pyrokinesis. The meta teen tried to throw fire at Kat, who dodged his attack. That's when Brendon ran out with two little girls.

"¡Ir! ¡Salga de aquí tan rápido como pueda!" Brendon said to the two girls, who fled the scene at his word.

"You speak Spanish?" Kat asked, completely bewildered at Brendon being bilingual.

"Yeah, my elective is Spanish class." Brendon said side kicking the meta teen, known as Singe.

"Stay still." Singe said to Brendon who was running around the pyro. Then Kat jumped down on Singe and slammed her fist into his jaw.

"Shit, that's warm." Kat said shaking her now crisp left hand.

"Well I'm not called Singe for nothing." Singe said, his skin now starting to catch flame.

"Well you'll have to start going by Drenched!" Brendon said, vibrating his hand through a fire hydrant and spewing water onto Singe. The water had little effect as it turned into steam.

"Ahh, you were saying Rush?" Singe said, then a portal opened behind him and Cosmo elbowed him in the back of the neck.

"Cosmo, report." Kat said when Singe fell.

"Ace and Poison got away, Surge is perusing them, and we got her, the little slasher, we captured Pounce." Abby said pridefully crossing her arms across her her chest. The three celebrated when Rupert flew over and told them Grid had boom tubed the other two away.

"Well, at least we got these two." Kat said standing triumphantly over Pounce and Singe."Yeah, Red, tell them to prep a cell at Belle Reve."

* * *

 **Cave Justice, Febuary, 2036, 2:25 PM...**

Jai sat on the medical desk while Karen and Vic examined him.

"Wally." Karen said to Wally, commanding him to come to his youngest son.

"Jai seems to be losing his connection to the speed force." Karen said, Wally, Vic and Artemis shot each other nervous glances.

"Is that bad dad?" Jai asked his father, Wally didn't speak, Jai turned to Artemis.

"Mom?" He asked, she couldn't look at him.

"Jai, yu are no longer a speedster, in fact, your powers are gone." Karen said to Jai, who's eyes widened.

"I'm so sorry." Artemis said running over to him, he stared at his feet.

"Well mom, at least you have a son you and Roy can train to be Speedy." Jai said, looking at Roy who stood in the back of the room shocked by Jai's words, "Because I'm done."

"You want this kid?" Roy asked walking over, Jai nodded.

"Jai?" Wally asked, Jai smirked.

"Very well." Roy said, "When do we start?" Everyone in the room looked at Jai, he stood up off of the bed.

"Now I guess." He said

* * *

Robin sat in his room, reading off the files of his team. He stared at it, the names, the one that said that Micheal died last month.

The computer files he played the out loud version.

*Brendon Noah Allen, 15, male, 5' 10'', son of Bart Allen and Suzanne King Jones... Dylan Richard West, 16, male, 5' 11'', son of Wallace and Artemis West, Jason Liam West, 12, male, 5' 7'', Iris Nattily West, 12, female, 5' 5'', son and daughter of Wallace West, Kathrine-*

"Terry?" Savannah asked at the door. Terry jumped and turned off the recordings.

"Come in!" He called. Savannah walked into the dark room and turned on the lights. Terry made a sound that sounded

"Terry, Dick has been calling you for twenty minutes." Savannah said, Terry shrugged.

"Yeah, I turned off my phone." Terry said, Savannah shook her head.

"Got to the grotto he's waiting for you." Savannah said to him as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Terry entered the grotto, to see Dick, not in his Batman uniform, standing in front of Bruce Wayne's statue.

"Uh, Dick?" Terry asked the brooding man in front of him.

"Yes, Terry, I wanted to speak with you." Dick said turning around, smiling at Terry.

"Yeah." Terry said, Dick sat down on a bench, Terry joined him.

"I've been diagnosed with something that would kill me if I go out on the streets again, so Damian will be taking over for me." Dick said, Terry raised an eyebrow.

"Okay?" He said, Dick gave him a box.

"And Damian will need someone to take over as Nightwing." Dick said smiling, Terry's eyes shot open after he opened it, where Dick's old Nightwing suit lied inside.

"Are you serious?" Terry asked, excitedly.

"Dead serious." Dick said, Terry then ran off to try it on.

"Dick you know Terry and Dami might need a replacement Robin." Jason Todd said walking up.

"Who?" Dick asked.

"Valerie?" Jason said, Dick grew agitated.

"I told, you, Valerie and Damian no." Dick said, "I don't want her on the streets."

"Dick you trained her, she's sixteen, she deserves this." Jason said, Dick shook his head.

"Absolutely not!" Dick said standing up. "I don't want her to end up like you and Kylee!"

"Heh, funny how you trust a kid with daddy issues you found on the street to be Nightwing, but you can't trust your OWN daughter to be Robin." Jason said, walking out of the room leaving Dick sitting, thinking. Should he let her?

* * *

 **Hours Later**

The team sat in the living room. Brendon and Abby were snuggling on the couch, Rui was telling them about how her scarab keeps telling her to kill every one. Rupert and Carrie were arm wrestling and Sam was narrating it.

"In your face Shaw!" Carrie said dancing after she won.

"Carrie Kelly you are a treasure." Rupert said sarcastically.

"You're just salty, talk to the ass!" She said turning around, then Terry walked in wearing the Nightwing suit.

"How do I look?" H asked.

"Wow." Carrie said.

*Rui Lang, I have seemed to have detected a hormonal imbalance in your system* Rui's scarab said to her, her head sunk and she blushed. "Christ kill me." She whispered to herself.

"You look great." Dylan said walking in, "If you look at the bird logo and nothing else." He joked sitting on the couch, fist bumping Brendon. Terry's smile lowered.

"You look fine Terrance, I'm kidding around." Dylan said, "No need to get all sad." Terry peeled off the mask.

"Well, I guess blue really isn't my color anyways." Terry said sitting on a chair.

"No way!" Hanna said running in, she grabbed Terry and made sure it was hi.

"You're Nightwing now!" Hanna said. Terry smiled.

"I guess so." He said, then Abby shot a confused look.

"Then who will be Robin?" She asked.

"Yeah." Sam added.

"Team, meet you're new teammate. Valerie." Dick Grayson said entering the room with a girl with jet black hair and blue eyes.

"Robin."


	33. Season 2 Episode 10

**Aqua Fri Freeway, Arizona, February, 18, 2036, 1:21 AM**

"Shit!" Kat yelled as Ace smashed her hand into the floor of the truck trailer and she dropped her whip onto the hot black pavement below. She scrambled to her feet and kicked him in the neck, he grabbed her leg and slammed her to the wall.

"So tell me kitty, you think mommy can save you from Gotham?" Ace said with an oily grin, Kat growled and head butted him. She punched him in the pelvis and grabbed his staff; hitting him in the back nearly throwing him out of the semi. He grabbed a leather strap and held on for dear life.

"Rush! You Take out Poison yet?": Kat asked Brendon over the mind link Kid Martian established.

"Got it chief." Brendon said as he wrestled Poison Rose in the drivers seat. She slammed his face into the steering wheel, swerving the eighteen wheeler. He pulled her hair and shoved her back into the sleeper cab so Sam could tango with her.

"Okay Nemesis Prime, pull over!" Brendon said, making an obvious reference to his favorite cartoon as he shut off the ignition and pulled over the truck. The truck nearly tipped as he pulled hard on the wheel trying not to hit civilian drivers.

"Okay team, we are in the open!" Kat said as they got out of the truck and got ready to take out Ace, Snowstorm and Poison.

"Ace to command, we need immediate transport!" Ace said as he flipped over one of Kat's batarangs.

"Snowstorm! Show them a blizzard!" Ace said as he ran back into the truck, Brendon would have followed if it were not for Snowstorm slamming her fists into the floor freezing it over completely.

"Hey, AZ is meant to be in a drought!" Sam said as he used his telekinesis to toss Storm into the truck's side.

"Ah freeze the floor and the speedster can't get traction, classic villains.'' Brendon said running at Snowstorm.

"Kid, hold her still!" He yelled at Sam who tightened his grip. Then Brendon punched Snowstorm so hard she flew towards the Cardinals Stadium.

"See I should play for the D Backs, maybe they'd actually win the playoffs." Brendon said fist bumping Sam.

"Kitty Kat!" Poison said as she threw a knife at Kat, it stabbed her in the shoulder.

"I missed you girl!" Poison said as she drop kicked Kat.

"Feeling is not mutual." Kat said as she grabbed a pod of anesthetic gas and tried to put Poison to sleep.

"Girl, you think we should have a sleep over!" Poison said, Kat grinned.

"Yeah, something like that." Kat said as Sam phased through Poison and spun around punching Poison in the face.

"In Belle Reve." Sam remarked, then Ace ran out of the truck with the experimental weapon, he grabbed Poison and ran to a boom tube that had just been opened.

"Not this time!" Brendon yelled as he ran for it, it closed the second he got there.

"Weird, every time Ace leaves one or two of his team for us to capture, but never Poison." Kat said.

"Maybe he's in love with her or something?" Brendon said, Sam and Kat glared at him.

"What!?" He said.

"Maybe it's part of an ulterior motive or plan?" Sam said, taking a huge hunch.

"Maybe?" Kat said looking at the wrecked truck; her hair blew in the wind like a black vale behind her.

"Rush to Watchtower, they got away, again, we're coming home."

* * *

 **Athens, Greece, February 18, 2036, 2:56 AM**

"Robin! On your left!" Yesenia called to Val as she threw her shield at a foot soldier.

"Thanks Wonder Girl!"" Val said, pulling out her batons and hitting said soldier in the face.

"You like that!" Val asked the man as he fell to the floor, she leaped over him and kicked the next one in the stomach.

She spun her batons around in her hands. She then hit the man in the face, knocking out his teeth; he spat them out to the floor in a puddle of blood.

*Beetle to Robin and Wonder Girl.* Rui said on the coms.

Yesenia knocked out her last guy and Val pushed hers into the water fountain and kicked him in the face.

"Wonder Girl here, shoot Blue." Yesenia said.

*The base is ours.* Rui said on the other line.

"Thanks to a sweet feature the scarab never showed to even Jamie!" Rui said, showing off a new blaster, a time freezer, to Impulse.

"Very nifty." Iris said, the two girls laughed.

* * *

 **Belle Reve, Georgia, February 22, 2036, 3:33 PM**

"Don't worry Spoiler, these guys are tucked in safe here." Blurr said laughing as Ace's team was transported into Belle Reve.

"Attention convicts! My name is Amanda Waller, I am your warden, I may be old but I will not hesitate to kill all of the lot of you." Amanda Waller said to Pounce, Pyro, Snowstorm, and Kid Zoom.

"Blurr, show Zoom to his cell." Amanda said to Nate, the blonde grabbed the young boy and shoved him forward. Zoom grinned, even with the inhibitor collar he attacked. He drew a nail clipper and used the blade on it to stab Nate in the stomach.

"Code red!" Waller said as Blurr rushed over to her.

"Don't kill them, Vandal still needs them." Snowstorm said as Zoom deactivated her collar. The villains ran deep inside the prison.

"What are they up to?" Nate said clutching his side.

"Don't know kid." Waller said.

"This way!" Zoom said and the others followed.

Pyro and Snowstorm barraged the troops coming from behind.

They got to a cell, Pounce broke open the lock and Zoom ran in.

"Metallo, you're coming with us." Zoom said staring at the deactivated robot.

"Download the program." Snowstorm said to Zoom, who ran over to the hunk of metal and inserted a chip into his brain module.

"You sure that this is gonna work Storm?" Zoom asked.

"Positive dumbass." Storm said as Metallo came online.

"What's going on?" The android asked.

"A rescue you pile of tin." Poison said, she nudged Pyro, "See I don't get why we need this pathetic, outdated, pile of scrap when we have Red Volcano, Amazo, and Grid." Pyro glared at her.

"Because we need someone who can kill Superman with his bare hands, and all the kryptonians are on the hero's side." Pyro said. Poison sighed.

"Just saying we are risking a lot getting this guy." Poison said, Snowstorm grabbed her by the shoulder and dug in.

"We risked a lot getting you off of Stryker's Island, now I can send you back you ungrateful wretch." Snowstorm said getting close into Poison's face. Who just laughed.

"That was worth the risk, I'll change my mind when he kills Superman, you know what he was built to do." Poison said.

"Yeah huh." Zoom said sarcastically.

"What, all I'm saying is that if you are built out of titanium and powered by kryptonite, fine you get beat, you gain kryptonite weapons, okay whatever, but if you redisein your armor with kryptonite alloy and **STILL** get slammed in Belle Reve buu Superman, then you're pathetic and worthless." Poison said, Zoom chuckled.

"Seems like the two of you have that in common." Zoom said walking out with Metallo and the others.

"Whatever." Poison said walking out.

* * *

 **Cave Justice, February 22, 2036, 8:12 PM**

"Is he okay?" Red Robin asked Waller on the coms.

"Yes we have transported Blurr to the medical facility to fix up the wounds." Waller said

"I'll have search teams deployed to search for them and Metallo." Tim said, Brendon walked in through the zeta tube and it blew up behind him

"Tim I think that's going to be a problem."Brendon said ducking his head under his arms.

"What's going on?" Rui asked running in, in her beetle armor.

"An outside source, presumably Ace, hack into the system and shut down our zeta and communications network." Tim said reading off of the computer.

"The watchtower?" Rui asked, Tim nodded.

"Thank goodness Titans tower is linked up by Cyborg and not the watchtowers power relay." Tim said, Brendon and Rui shot glances.

"Not good." Brendon said.

"Why." Tim asked.

"We just left from there, the titans are on a mission, well Spoiler is there, and the only team members there are Arrow and Hawkgirl, and us formerly." Rui said.

"Cyborg is there too, the zeta network was probably shut off to attack and they can't call in reinforcements." Brendon said.

"And by the time anyone realizes what happened Cyborg will have been captured." Rui said, Tim face palmed.

"I'm such an idiot, where's the rest of the team?" Tim asked.

"Batgirl and Robin are in Amsterdam, Impulse and Speedy are at home, Velocity is approaching the tower, Cosmo is on the watchtower with Ginny and Wonder Girl, and Shadow's signal is offline." Rui said reading her readouts of the team's signals.

"The only ones who can get there in time are us and Dylan." Brendon said to Rui.

"Go, now." Tim said, Brendon took out his flash ring and suited up. The pair then ran out of the backdoor.

* * *

 **Titans Tower, San Francisco, February 22, 2036, 8:19 PM**

*Authorized access.* The computer sounded as Ace and his team hacked their way into the tower.

"Zoom, Storm, you go find and take out any heroes. Poison, with me we will find Cyborg, and Pyro and Pounce the two of you make our presence known." Ace barked.


	34. Season 2 Episode 11

**Titans Tower, San Francisco, February 22, 2036, 8:10 PM**

*Shadow, C01* The computer sounded as Shadow walked into the air deck of the titans tower. It was were they kept a few weapons and spare supplies.

"Hey squirt!" Spoiler said to Kat as she checked the inventory.

"Hey Steph, what's up?" Kat asked sitting on a car.

"Nothing, wait, Tim's calling." Steph said.

"What's up Red?" Steph asked Tim on the other line.

"What do you mean Ace is breaking in?" Steph asked.

"Yeah, they are in the living room, Tim chill we are secure I locked the doors myself." Steph said, then an explosion happened upstairs, Steph and Kat jumped.

"What was that?" Kat asked. Then they saw Hawkgirl fall down the stairs into the room.

"THey are taking Cyborg." Savannah said scrambling to her feet.

"Who?" Steph said putting on her hood.

"Ace and his team." Hawkgirl said.

"Hawkgirl on me, Kat stay here, or suit up." Spoiler said. The two then ran out of the room.

* * *

"Rush to Red Robin! We got here, Velocity's here too." Brendon said at the door.

"I just swept the building, no way inside." Dylan said stopping to halt in front Rui and Brendon.

"Can you vibrate through?" Rui asked.

"No, after Hunter Zoloman attacked years ago they outfitted it with a materiel that would tear apart anyone who would phase through the windows or doors." Brendon said, recounting an attack that happened six years ago.

"Red Robin, we can't get inside." Brendon said into his com.

"How about this." Rui asked, aiming her sonic cannon at the doors, she fired at it.

*Plasma would be more effective Rui Lang* The scarab told her. She morphed her hand into the plasma cannon and blasted. Barley shattering the window.

"We are going to be here a while." Dylan remarked.

* * *

Ace ran at Black Arrow who tried to shoot him in the leg but to no avail. Ace then slammed the tip of his staff into her side and kicked her in the face.

"I'll ask one more time," Ace said, pinning Hanna to the floor, "Where is Cyborg?"

Hanna then wrapped her legs around his neck and slammed him to the floor and shot up.

"I'm no snitch." Hanna said, crossing her arms cockily. Then Poison jumped in her back and pulled on Hanna's hair.

"Then we will have to get mean." Poison said, Hanna slapped her and used her bow as a battering ram slamming Poison into the wall.

Then her legs were shot out by ice.

"Tell us Arrow, or you'll get hypothermia in the worst case scenario." Snowstorm said, her hand glowing white. Hanna fell to the floor and dropped her bow when Pounce kicked her down.

"Why, who wants to know?" Hanna snarled.

"You're funeral." Poison said, as Snowstorm readied herself to completely encase Hanna in ice, then Hawkgirl hit her in the face with her mace.

"Hey, how about round two!?" Savannah said. She spun her mace around her hands.

"Why not, I need the exercise." Poison said.

* * *

"Where the hell is that damned robot?" Pyro asked himself as he ran down the halls of the tower. He then ran right into Spoiler.

"Well, tonight isn't that much of a loss." He said firing on Steph.

"Is that all you got?" Spoiler said, jumping out of the way.

"No!" Pyro grinned, he then threw flames at Spoiler, who ran down the hallway, she threw a batarang at him; stabbing him in the shoulder.

* * *

"Dammit, Kat, yeah, leave your suit at home, while the fucking tower is under attack!" Kat said looking through the spare suits and costumes.

"Isn't there anything in here I can use?" She screamed, then she saw it. She stared at the suit for a solid minute. Contemplating if she should do it.

"I can't, I can't replace you." She said, starting to cry. "But I can make sure you live on." She said grabbing it out of the locker. She held it in her hands, the black and red stripe.

"I wont let you down."

* * *

"Okay on three." Dylan said to Rui.

"One"

Rui breathed in heavily.

"Two."

She aimed her cannon at the almost broken window.

"Three."

She fired at it, shattering the glass and metal behind it.

"We're in." Rui said running in, Dylan and Brendon following behind.

Once inside they saw Hawkgirl, Spoiler, and Black Arrow trying to hold their own against Ace's team.

"Hey, Ace!" Rui said firing on him, he turned around. Ace glared at Rui who only smirked at him.

"Pay attention we are in the house." She said, drawing her blade.

"Pounce, take beetle, Zoom finish your counter parts." Ace said, Zoom and Pounce then pounced at the trio. Brendon put on his googles and smiled.

"Hey Zoom, long time no see." Rush said blocking a punch form the speedster.

"And I'd like to keep it that way." Zoom snarled in Brendon's face.

"So would I!" Dylan said, coming down, kicking Zoom in the face.

"I will squash you bug!" Pounce said slashing at Rui.

"Fat chance!" Rui said, blocking each attack. She locked Pounce in an arm bar and pushed her down, she clamped her to the floor.

* * *

After several minutes of fighting, neither team having the upper hand Ace and his looked to be victorious as Zoom ran in with a damaged Cyborg.

"Don't let them leave." Spoiler said, clutching Ace's leg. He grinned down at her. Pulling out a hand gun and aiming it at her head.

"Such heroic nonsense" Ace said. The nearly defeated team's hearts sank.

 **BANG!**

"Kill them all." Ace said kicking her body aside, dragging out Cyborg's nearly scrapped body. Then a batarang flew at him. Ace then looked into the direction it came.

"Who the hell?" Zoom asked.

Then a girl in a suit, reminiscent to Nightwing jumped down and landed perfectly on her feet.

"Nightshade" Ace laughed, "Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

Then Nightshade looked up at him, her blue eyes sparkled in the moonlit room. Her long black hair draped over her shoulders, blending into the color of the suit, aside from a red clip on extension.

"Yeah I am supposed to be dead." She said, she waltzed over to the team and reached a hand down to Brendon.

"Kat?" He whispered. She nodded.

"Rush get Velocity and Arrow out of here, they are way too hurt." Kat said, "Hawkgirl, Beetle, cover me."

They all did as told, Rush zoomed the injured out of the room. And Rui shot at Zoom, clamping him to a wall and knocking him out before he could peruse. Ace then tried to run for Brendon who was trying to get Cyborg out of there.

"Ace, you're mine!" Kat yelled, slamming her bow staff down on his shoulder. He tried to wrestle it out of her hands. She punched him in the gut but her then kicked her in the knee, and head butted her in the face. She fell to the floor and he used her staff to pin her by the neck to the floor. He grnned at her.

"Shadow, first wannabe now poser." He said, then Kat growled at him.

"Yeah, I'm such a poser discount Deathstroke!" She snarled. She grabbed the staff and pushed up wards, disarming him. She then lured him to the window and kicked him out of the window into the pier below.

* * *

 **Three hours later.**

"They will all be properly transported to belle reve." Amanda Waller told the team and Red Robin and Blurr after they got there.

*Batman, B01* Dick ran in.

"Thanks Waller." Tim said, he closed the communications line and waited for Dick to issue an order.

"What happened here?" Dick asked, he then saw Kat in the Nightshade suit and walked over.

"Kat?" Dick asked.

"Yeah, hi Dick." She said, peeling off the mask.

"What happened here?" He asked, shaking himself out of a trans.

"Nothig we couldn't handle." Kat said. Dick smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, and I forgot my suit, had to wear this." Kat said, Nate walked over.

"Looks good on you kid." Blurr said to her.

"You think?" She asked.

"Yeah, Kylee would be proud." Dick said to her, she flushed and smiled.

* * *

 **Two Days later**

Kat sat in the grotto of the watchtower. she held her new suit in her hands.

"Hey, Kylee, so we lost Steph, bet you guys are having a ball in heaven tonight." Kat said, tearing up a bit. "We couldn't find Ace, his body or any trace of him, we searched the whole island." Kat continued.

"We will find him." Kat said, "Because he got the mother box out of Vic, and we are going to get it back."

* * *

 **San Francisco, February 24, 2036, 2:50 AM**

Ace emerged on the shore, coughing up water and bleeding form glass wounds.

"Grid, I need a boom tube, and tell Lex, phase two is ago."


	35. Last Authours note, hopefully

**Hey my beautiful readers, if you hadn't heard or seen it yet we are now in season 4 of young justice new light. So you know what that means.**

 **More OCs! We already met Valerie Grayson, but we need 3 more. I don't need them right away, in fact they will not appear till the end of this season, so take your time, we have 5 episodes to go till I need them.**

 **Anyways thank you for your support on this story, would never had made it this far without you, and till next time, I'll be back in a Flash!**

 **-Beast Dragon**


	36. Season 2 Episode 12

**Cave Justice, March 3, 2036, 1:21 AM**

Abby sat alone in the darkness of her bedroom, on the bed, under the sheets. Her messy blonde hair no longer in a pony tail, but lying flat draped against her shoulders and back. Music was playing softly into her ears through her had phones. She breathed heavily as she tried to force herself to sleep. Her phone ringed, she paused Spotify and answered.

"Hello?" She said tiresomely.

"Hey Abs, you up for some food?" Brendon said over the phone, Abby laughed.

"I'm trying to sleep." Abby said, she could almost see Brendon's sad face. She smiled at the thought of her boyfriend pouting like a baby.

"Your loss babe, I found this great Greek place." Brendon said.

"Is it Greece?" Abby said sarcastically. Brendon stayed silent for a few seconds.

 **Greece, March 3, 1:21 AM**

"Maybe." Brendon said to Abby, as he chowed down on a plate full of food.

"i'm going back to bed." Abby said to him, Brendon frowned.

"You sure, want me to come over?" Brendon asked, he could hear Abby giggle; He could almost see her blushing.

"I'm fine Brendon." Abby said.

"Okay, goodnight." Brendon said.

"Goodnight." Abby said Brendon opened his mouth to say something more, but she hung up.

"Love you princess." He whispered.

"Oh I love you too my prince charming." He mocked.

* * *

 **Belle Reve, March 6, 2036, 4:30 PM**

Dylan and Terry walked into Belle Reve to check up on the place after a prisoner went loose.

"We have finally gotten the identity of the escaped convict." Amanda Waller said to Nightwing.

"And?" Terry said rather impatiently. Dylan scoffed, "And you say I'm not patient." Dylan said, Terry rolled his eyes.

"We are not allowed to revel identities of them to you without a League member present." A guard said.

"It's Pyro, or Singe as he calls himself." Amanda told the two boys.

"Thank you Waller, we will be looking out for him." Dylan said.

"And when you do find him, he had broken his left arm, but is not with out power." Waller said.

Minutes later the pair strolled to a Zeta Tube.

"Dylan, can we talk?" Terry asked.

"I dunno, can we?" Dylan said, Terry sighed.

"I know I've been a jerk, and I know I don't deserve forgiveness but if you could may-"

* * *

 **Cave Justice**

"be consider giving me a chance to show that I can be a friend again I'd-" Terry said, Dylan cut him off.

"Dude, I think you forgot one thing." Dylan said, Terry shot a confused look.

"What?" Terry said, "What did I forget."

"If you can't figure that out, then I can't forgive you." Dylan said turning away, "Here's a hint, the word for it starts with an A and ends with Gize." Dylan then walked over to Savannah and they started to talk about his date tomorrow night.

Terry stood there, and sighed. He stared longingly at Dylan and scowled.

"Whatever." Terry said walking to his room.

* * *

Abby sat on the couch watching cartoons and laughing at the stupid names of characters.

"Abby, some lady at Star Labs called, something about a family issue." Kat said walking in with the phone.

"What?" Abby shouted, waking Val up from her nap on the couch. Val shot up and drew her batons.

"Are we under attack!?" She asked, Kat laughed and Abby rested her head in her hands.

"No Grayson, we are not under attack." Kat said through her giggles.

"Give me that!" Abby said ripping the phone from Kat's hand. She held it to her ear and spoke.

"Hello." She said.

"Is this Abigail Taylor?" A lady asked.

"Yes." Abby said.

"We have your little brother, Carson Taylor." Abby's heart stopped, she dropped the phone to her side, her jaw hung open; Tears welded in her eyes, she raised the phone back up to her ear.

"Is, is this a joke, he died, as a baby." Abby said, the woman on the line spoke softly.

"No, he's here, alive, well. And asking to see you." She said, "His only living relative." Abby started to cry, Carson, alive?

"I swear to god if this is some prank," Abby said in between weeps.

"It's not, would you like to see him?" She asked. Abby stood still, her heart beat slowed; The tears dried onto her face and she regained her posture.

"I would, I do." Abby said to the lady who arranged a visiting day at a location in Flagstaff, Arizona.

* * *

 **Denver, Colorado, March 7, 2036, 7:31 PM**

Dylan sat at a table at a small restaurant, waiting for his date. Then he walked up, a Mexican boy, with brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Hey sorry I'm late." He said to Dylan, who laughed.

"Bryce it's okay, not the first time." Dylan said, Bryce sat in the seat across from him.

"So what happened to your arm?" Dylan asked, Bryce looked surprised, and glared at his left arm in a cast.

"I uh, broke it." Bryce said, Dylan rolled his eyes.

"No shit." Dylan said, "How'd you break it, your do I want to know?"

"Skating accident." Bryce said. Dylan nodded, seems reasonable.

Unbenounced to them Terry was hiding a few tables away listening in on their conversation.

Then Terry decided to walk over, after he saw the two reach over their table and kiss.

"Hey Dylan, funny seeing you here, small world ain't it." Terry exclaimed walking over to them. Dylan blushed and sank in his chair.

"Terrence what are you doing here?" Dylan asked. Terry then grinned.

"I was getting a bite to eat." Terry said, then he glanced at Bryce and extended a hand.

"Hey I'm Terry, I'm Dylan's friend." Terry said, Bryce took his hand and shook it. Bryce's hand was scorching hot. Terry took a note of that.

"I'm Bryce, his boyf-"

"I know who you are, Dylie talks about you **all** the time!" Terry said, pulling over a chair and sitting as a third wheel.

"Terry. Can I speak to you for a minute?" Dylan said, Terry glanced towards him.

"Yeah what's on your mind?" Terry asked, then Dylan grabbed him by the hair and pulled him away.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Dylan whispered to Terry.

"What do you mean?" Terry asked.

"Are you following me?" Dylan said, Terry laughed.

"What," Terry said, "no." Yes

* * *

 **Star Labs, Flagstaff, March 7, 7:21 PM**

Abby walked up to Star Labs with Brendon and Kat. She wore a typical looking black and blue shirt with purple stars all over, and leggings with denim shorts. Abby sighed an grabbed the door handle, she tugged lightly on it and pulled it open.

"You guys didn't have to come." Abby said turning to her friend and boyfriend, Brendon put a hand on her shoulder.

"I think we did." He said smiling softly at her.

"Well, are we going in, or what?" Kat said, breaking the silence.

"Oh yeah." Abby said walking in, Brendon and Kat followed. They walked into a large pearl white room, they were immediately scanned to confirm their identities. One man started frisking Brendon, the boy was startled at an extreme grip the man used on his ass.

"Whoa man!" Brendon said nearly slapping the man away. Kat and Abby laughed as the men finished up. The three then proceeded to walk into a main room where a woman, mid thirties, dark brown salt and pepper hair, and hazel eyes wearing a lab coat, greeted Abby, not so much Brendon and Kat.

"Hello Miss Taylor, it's a real pleasure." She said to Abby with a stern face.

"The pleasure is mine, Mrs.-" Abby said.

"McCormick, I am Doctor McCormick, the doctor who has been at your brothers bedside." The woman said calmly. The overall calmness of the room was slightly uncomfortable. It sent chills up Brendon's spine thinking about how the most busy lab on the West coast was this quiet.

"May I see him?" Abby asked, Dr. McCormick nodded, scowling slightly. "Yes, come this way." She said, turning on her heels and walking towards the door. Abby and the others started to follow.

"Not your friends." The doctor said to Abby, pointing right at Kat's neck. Kat stopped in her tracks and swiped a hand in front of Brendon stopping him on his heel. Abby shot the doctor a rude look.

"Why not?" Abby snarled. The doctor kept her composure and spoke authoritatively. "We asked for you, not for Miss Wayne and Mister Allen, they can wait here in the common room, they may not pass these doors." Abby turned to her friends, who reassured her with only a look. She nodded to them.

"Fine." Abby breathed heavily and entered the next room where she was escorted to a small black room. A guard opened the door and let her in. Inside wasn't dark, but there was little light and the walls were painted black, or a very dark brown. A small bed was in the corner, Abby strolled over and stood in front of a boy sitting the bed. He was skinny, not malnourished but still frail looking, his hair was buzzed and blonde, he layed his blue eyes on Abby and raised an eyebrow.

"Are you my sister?" He asked, then Abby lost it. She fell to her knees and started balling her eyes out of their sockets. She curled herself into a fetal position at the base of the bed and the boy jumped down and hugged her. She returned it.

"I'm here, it's me Carson, your sister, Abby." She weepped, he only held her tighter, starting to cry as well, "I'm so sorry I wasn't here sooner."

"It's okay Abby." Carson said to her, they broke the embrace and Abby was finally able to say she wasn't the only one. The only one not to die in the accident.

* * *

 **Nine Years Ago, Sedona Arizona, January 30 2027, 11:21 PM**

"Mom! That was so cool, the meteors!" An eight year old Abby said in the backseat of her Dad's Suburban. She bounced in her seat, dancing, still looking out the window at the stars. They were going home after a star shower in Sedona.

"Yes sweetheart, they were very amazing, can you check if Carson has fallen asleep yet?" Her mother, April, asked her hyperactive daughter. Abby nodded and crawled over to the car seat to check on her one year old brother. She smiled at his little face, snoozing away in the warmth of the car.

"Yeah mom, he's sleeping, daddy?" Abby said, her dad adjusted the mirror to see her.

"Yes pumpkin?" He said, Abby smiled. "Can we get some chicken nuggets?" She asked, her father laughed. "i don't see why not, we'll get to McDonald's then the minute we get home I want you in your PJs and in bed."

"Yay!" Abby exclaimed.

She didn't remember what happened next, maybe she erased the memory from her mind. But she remembers waking up in a burnt car, and a large rock in the front of the car, crushing her dear Mother and Father. She scurried around to find her little brother; She could not find him. Then she realized, the cops were their, and had her mom in a body bag, well what remains of her. She saw the yellow tape and ran for it.

"I'm alive! Mommy!" Abby yelled running for the flashing red and blue lights, a police man then grabbed her, she started coughing and he handed her a hand held breathing machine.

"Mom." She cried, that's when she knew, her brother didn't survive. Neither did her mom and dad. She fell to her knees and cried.

That night she was put in witness protection, by request of her aunt. By law Abigail Taylor was dead, along with her family, and she liked it that way.


	37. Season 2 Episode 13

**Cave Justice, March 7, 8:20 PM**

Carrie and Jai sat in the living room watching The muppets, and Rupert was mocking the film as Yesenia told him to shut his mouth.

Then Carrie's phone rang, she got up and walked into the kitchen to take it.

"Yeah, what is it Terry?" Carrie asked, Terry explained a situation they are having in Denver.

"He's what!?" Carrie yelled, Terry told her to get there soon, she grabbed her Batgirl suit and ran for the door.

* * *

 **Twenty Minutes Earlier, Denver Colorado, March 7, 8:00 PM**

Terry sat in the vacant table after Dylan and Bryce left, something about how he ruined their night. Whatever. Then he saw a phone on the table, it was Bryce's. then only reason he could tell is because Dylan had a NWA case and this one did not.

Terry grabbed it and got up to find the boy who left it, then it buzzed. He turned it over, it was a light communicator, and Ace was calling for Pyro, Bryce.

"Dylan Richard West, what the hell have you gotten yourself into?" Terry asked, he threw the device into his pocket and ran for an alley where he took off his backpack and pulled out his new Nightwing suit.

"First time fighting in you ain't it?" He joked, he quickly put on the black and blue spandex. He ran out of the alley and went to find Pyro, he couldn't let him get away.

 **Present**

"Damn!" Nightwing yelled as an eruption of flame flew at him. He jumped over it and threw a batarang at Pyro. He pulled his staff off of his back. He spun it in his hands and went to strike Pyro in the face. Pyro grinned and melted the staff in his hands.

"Oh come on!" Terry yelled as he threw his scorched weapon to the floor. He punched Pyro in the face, and in the balls.

"Nah uh bird boy." Pyro said, throwing Terry back into a wall of fire.

Terry fell to his feet and rubbed his head. Dylan ran over suited up, "Dude, where did you find Pyro?" Dylan said dodging blasts of fire. Terry stumbled trying to get back up, he couldn't just tell Dylan that his boyfriend is a super villain who tries to kill him all the time.

"I dunno, dumb luck?" Terry shrugged, Dylan rolled his eyes.

"I called Batgirl and Speedy, they'll be here soon." Terry said, drawing a baton.

"You called for back up?" Dylan asked. "Yeah" Terry said Dylan patted him on the shoulder. "We never called for back up."

"We call for clean up."

* * *

 **Star Labs, March 7, 8:26 PM**

"What do you mean I can't take him home!?" Abby yelled at a woman at the front desk.

"You can't take him home." The woman retorted.

"Yeah, but you can't just keep him here, he's not an experiment." Abby said, she clutched Carson's shoulder as she tried to keep her composure towards the desk lady.

"We still don't know if he developed powers the way you did." The woman said, Abby's face filled with hot blood, she looked as if she was going to scream.

"I didn't come for just a visit, I came to have my brother in my life." Abby said trying to calm down. The woman signaled to armed men to take Carson back to his room, Abby spun her head towards their direction. She opened a portal in front of them, they stopped immediately.

"Touch him, and I'll throw you into a black hole." Abby said, men then aim weapons at her, she grinned; she wanted to fight.

Brendon and Kat shot up out of their seats and ran over.

"Hey, do we really need to resort to violence?" Kat asked, Brendon nodded in agreement.

"Ms. Kyle, get out of our way." A man said pointing a gun at her, Kat did not jump. She looked like her father, Bruce Wayne, in that moment; Still: Emotionless, calculating, as if she was studying the men. She reached to her purse and pulled out her whip.

"Don't threaten my friend." Kat said, her voice mirrored that of Batman's, stern, authoritative. Brendon pulled out his goggles and put them on his forehead.

"Come on, aren't we all here for family and happiness, like why do we need to kill on this happy day?" Brendon ranted, "Family is reunited!" He pointed at Abby and Carson. The men aim at him too, he smiled nervously and shrugged.

* * *

 **Denver Colorado, March 7, 2036, 8:31 pm**

Batgirl and Speedy ran up right at the moment Pyro was wasting Velocity and Nightwing.

"Speedy, got anything to cool him down?" Batgirl called to Jai, Jai then drew out his bow and fired an arrow. It hit Pyro and encased him in ice from the neck down. The villain smirked and melted it with a touch. Jai's eyes widened as a barrage of fire flew towards him, Dylan then ran over and moved him out of the way.

"Got you little bro!" Dylan said to Jai giving him a noggie. Jai slapped him.

"I'm twelve!" He laughed, Dylan chuckled and zoomed back into the fight.

Batgirl spun on her heel and slammed her batons into Pyro's side. "Just fall!" Carrie said, Pyro then kicked her in the stomach.

"Don't talk to yourself red." He said, Nightwing then sweep kicked Pyro and tripped him, he pinned him to the floor. He knelt close to his face.

"I know who you are, Bryce Gonzales." Terry said, Pyro filled with rage and flung Terry off of him.

Velocity then ran over and punched Pyro in the face, he then turned around and kicked him in the chest.

"Damn you're hot!" Dylan said shaking off a bit of fire from his hand.

"I know I'm very attractive." Bryce, Pyro, said. Dylan snorted, "I can't even see your face!" Dylan said, Pyro laughed.

"That's what the mask is for sweetheart!" Bryce said, he then threw a flame at Dylan who dodged it. Pyro fired again, Dylan dodged again. This routine stayed as such till Batgirl intervined and threw her tonfa into Pyro's nose. Jai then fired a clay arrow and locked Pyro inside of a mound of clay.

"He is not melting that shit." Jai said, bro fisting Nightwing.

"Guys, give me a minute with him." Terry said to the others who walked away.

"How do you know who I am?" Pyro said, his mask of fire dissolving. Terry walked over and handed him his communicator. Bryce's eyes widened in shock.

"Terry?" He asked, Nightwing nodded. Pyro growled.

"Don't tell Dylan, he will flip!" Bryce said, Terry nodded, "Yeah, mainly because you just tried to kill him."

"Wait, what?" Bryce said pretending to be shocked. Terry did not buy it.

"You knew, you held back." Terry said, Bryce rolled his eyes.

"He sleep talks." Bryce said.

"Now I won't tell Dylan, but only if you quit the bad guy business and break up with him." Terry said. Bryce gave him a skeptical look. "How do I know if you're not lying?" He asked, Terry shrugged and said, "You don't."

"Terry, I love him, I want to be with him." Bryce pleaded. Terry laughed.

"Bryce what's more important to you, your job as Ace's lackey, or Dylan's heart." Terry asked.

"Dylan's more important! But I can't quit the light, they'll execute me, read about what happened to Terra, they killed her!" Bryce screamed, Terry then sliced open the clay.

"Then you need to figure out what you want, I don't want you hurting Dylan, he's important to me too." Terry said, Bryce nodded as he got up.

"Now make your escape convincing, take some time, call me when you decide whether you want Dylan or your job." Terry said to Bryce who raised an eyebrow. Terry sighed. "Shoot me so you can run away." Terry huffed.

"I love Dylan, I do this for him." Bryce said, he then shot Terry with fire an ran away and called for a boom tube.

"Terry!" Dylan yelled running over, he saw Pyro run through a tube, he payed no mind and picked Terry up off of the floor.

"Hey, I'm okay." Terry said starring off in the direction that Bryce ran.

* * *

 **Star Labs, Flagstaff Arizona, 8:42 PM**

"Stand down." The head guard told Abby who knocked out 90% of the guards on her own as they tried to steal her brother form her.

"Never!" She yelled as she threw one man into a portal, sending him dropping six stories to his death. Then the commander took action, he aimed at rifle at Abby's head as she fought off her adversaries. He fired the gun, Carson saw this happen and screamed, a force field formed around Abby and the bullet fell to the floor before it hit her. Everyone in the room stopped for a moment, Carson just showed he was a meta. What Star wanted to know the whole time.

"Carson, you saved me." Abby said kneeling down to him, he hugged her and smiled.

"I don't want to feel like the only one anymore." He said, "Me too bud." Abby remarked, holding him tight in her arms. Two scientists walked over, Brendon and Kat followed.

"You're test succeeded, Dr. McCormick, extreme levels of stress activated his meta gene." A scientist said to the doctor.

"This was an experiment!" Abby yelled at everyone.

"What if Carson didn't activate a power?" Brendon asked, "She would have died, and for what?"

"It was a rubber bullet." Kat said inspecting the bullet, "Painted to look real."

"Now may I take him home, I can have Bunker from the Titans teach him to control it." Abby said.

"Very well." The doctor said.

* * *

 **Napervile Illinois, March 8, 12:30 AM**

Bryce walked into his old family home, he trailed his fingers on the old kitchen counter the dust collected under his nails and on his prints. He starred at the destroyed tv, the night he told his dad he was gay his father threw his own phone into the television. He grunted at the memory. He walked down the hall and stared into his old room. His stuff was still there where he had left it, untouched. He strolled in and placed a hand on his bed, he soaked in the cold touch of the red bedding. His curtons were still ripped down from the night he ran away.

He sat in his old desk chair and opened the laptop, he quickly punched in the password. The last thing open on it was a wiki how article on how to come out. He snickered, how useful that was?

"What are you doing here?" A feminine voice asked, Bryce shot up and stared at the middle aged Hispanic woman.

"I'm home mom." Bryce said, his mother ran in and embraced her lost son.

"Where's dad?" Bryce asked, his mother looked down at her feet solemnly and held his hand in hers, "He shot himself after you left, he didn't want a broken family." She said, Bryce nodded. A cold sensation curled in his stomach, a strange guilt purged his soul and all he could do is give a broken smile.

"Well I'm home, you're not alone anymore mommy." Bryce said, tugging his mom into a warm embrace. And for the first time in years, he was cool, not burning in hate and anguish, but cold in relief.


	38. Season 2 Episode 14

**Disneyland, California, March 16, 2036 4:26 PM**

"Isn't Disney supposed to be **fun**?"Brendon asked as Pounce, who had been released from prison slashed at him and Poison fired a laser at him. He dodged the laser blast to only be slashed across the chest by Pounce's claws.

"I assumed so." Carrie said slamming her tonfas into Pounce's back, the brute turned and kicked the Batgirl in the stomach, Carrie crashed into a hot dog stand as she flew several feet away. She got up and threw a weiner dog at Pounce, who laughed at her.

"Seriously, are you losing your touch Batgirl?" Pounce said grabbing an empty baby stroller and throwing it at Carrie, who ducked as it broke into pieces on the floor.

"No, just my patience." Carrie said. She reached to her utility belts left pocket and clawed around inside of it, one batarang left. She grinned as she fingered the weapon and ran at Pounce, she kicked her in the face and threw the batarang into the barrel of Poison's blaster, blowing the laser up in her hands. Carrie then pulled out a rope and hog tied Pounce, slamming her face into the pavement. "You have the right to remain silent!" She exclaimed, but then an array of bullets flew at her, Deadshot, Carrie lunged away from Lawton's range, losing her grip on Pounce.

"Batgirl to cave, me and Rush need pick up, **now**!" She yelled into her communicator as she ducked behind a prize booth's counter, Brendon ran over and crouched beside her.

"So is it a good time to make a timely exit on stage left?" Brendon asked, Carrie nodded. Brendon put on his goggles and got ready to dash away, then the firing stop suddenly.

"Tell me Flash came and saved our asses." Carrie huffed in one breath, Brendon shrugged. Batgirl then grabbed her tonfa and rested them under her forearms, she slowly made her way out into the open, she saw Deadshot on the floor with multiple broken bones. Pounce and Poison running away into the hills. And a white girl with dark brown hair in a Supergirl outfit standing triumphant over the scene. Carrie then ran over and prepared for the fight of her life, this was clearly a kryptonian, and sadly she was fresh out of kryptonite. "Who the hell are you!" She demanded to the girl, who flashed her blue eyes at her, curiously.

"I'm Supergirl." The girl said, her cape and hair blowing eastward in the wind, Carrie scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Bull, Kara goes by Power Woman these days, and you do not look like her." Carrie spat, the girl's eyes widened. "You know my cousin, Kara Zor El?" She asked, Carrie loosened her grip on her weapons.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Batgirl said, her face and stance lowered in a disappointed and annoyed fashion. The girl smiled warily. "Batgirl to base, I also need a collar."

* * *

 **Cave Justice, March 16, 2036, 4:44 PM**

"So you are a long lost relative of Kal El?" Wally West asked the girl in the main conference room in the cave.

"Yes, and my name is Elena Jor El." She said, "But since I arrived on earth I go by Elena Jordan." Wally turned to Connor who looked completely dazed. Dick folded his hands on the table and leaned over, "How can you be his older sister if you're fifteen, he would have been around his fifties today." Dick asked, M'gann nodded.

"Let me explain, unlike Kara, who was cryogenically frozen by the phantom zone, my pod crashed on a planet, you call Pluto, well I guess there time goes much slower than here thus I aged at a significantly slower rate, and I was able to fix my pod with spare parts inside of it, once I got in it sent me here, not before forcing me into some kind of stasis mode, when I arrived the year was 2034, I crashed in Smallville and found an abandoned barn to reside in, I made a human identity and went to two years of high school, learning of how my brother formed the JLA decades ago, I decided to then dawn the attire you see me in now, and that's when I met the ones you know as Batgirl and Rush who brought me here." Elena explained, Dick shot his head to the martian in the room, M'gann then proceeded to read Elena's mind.

"She's telling the truth, she is exactly who she says she is." M'gann said, Dick and Wally exchanged glances as Connor stormed out of the room.

"Elena, I'm sure you don't completely understand your powers, do you?" Wally asked, Elena shook her head, "I do not." She confessed. Wally nodded, "Get Jon or Kara, maybe they can teach her as they both have full kryptonian powers." He commanded Roy who stood in the back of the room.

"Elena, I want to make a offer, you don't have to accept, but if you really want to follow in Clar- Kal's footsteps maybe it may be best you spend some time with the team, the one Batgirl is on." Wally said, Elena nodded in agreement.

"Maybe." She said with a smile.

* * *

"So she just gets to barge in here like she fucking owns the place just because she's related to Clark Kent! I mean sois Sam, technically, but it's not like he's throwing the fact that Connor's his dad around like it gives him certain privileges!" Carrie ranted to the other members of the team in the living room.

"Carrie, she is Kal's sister and I thi-" Yesenia stared, Carrie swung her arm in the air, she was not done, "Brendon is Barry's great grandson doesn't make him special, Kat is fucking Bruce Wayne's daughter! She doesn't get a fucking award because of it!"

"Carrie, calm the hell down!" Dylan said, Carrie glared at him and continued, "And you two, son of Wally West and daughter of Diana Prince, I don't see related to the jla stickers for you, but that whore gets one." Dylan rested his head in his hands, "That is so not the point." He said.

"I mean just because you are related doesn't make you royalty." Carrie said, Rupert grabbed her arms and pushed her onto the chair. "Shut up!" He said, "Just shut it!" Carrie then proceeded to sulk in her seat as Terry walked in, humming the Ninja Turtles theme song, he was in just his swimming trunks, his hair was wet and curled on top of his head.

"Have fun in the pool?" Dylan asked, Terry shot a confused look his way, then Yesenia roared in laughter at a large white stain on his black trunks. Terry lowered his head in shame, "It's not what it looks like." He assured. Savannah then snickered at him, "Sure, what is it?" Paint."

"Yes, Ms. Hol, it is." Terry said, Savannah shook her head sarcastically, "Why would you have paint in the pool?" She asked, Terry growled and stormed into the hallway, then everyone started erupting in laughter and terry yelled, "Shut up!"

* * *

 **Tebet, March 19, 2036, 11:11 PM**

Batgirl dodged a blast from Grid and ducked under a desk, "Damn this, Impulse, you get to the drop off point?" She said into her communicator.

*Almost there!* Iris said back, then static, "Shit." Carrie said, then her com turned back on, "Impulse?"

*No it's me, Elena, I mean Supergirl.* Elena said to Carrie, whose face turned red in rage.

"What do you want?" Carrie asked, getting back up, then an array of bullets flew at her, she leaped back down under the desk as it stared to become nothing but splinters.

*Do you need back up?* Elena asked, Carrie growled, "No! I don't, especially not from the girl of steel!" She said ripping out her communicator and stepping on it. She then leaped over the devastated desk and beat down all of the foot soldiers at Grid's side. The android then grabbed her cape and threw her into a wall. Carrie moved as soon as Grid aimed to shoot at her, nearly being grazed by his line of fire she threw an explosive batarang at him, blowing up on contact on his shoulder, it did nothing to him as he fired at her leg, breaking her bones. She tumbled to the floor and tried to grab his leg and trip him, but he crushed her hand under his foot. Grid then aimed his cannon at her head and stared her dead in the eyes emotionlessly.

"Shit." Carrie said through her tears. As a mind numbing guilty feeling pain filled her stomach making her feel as if she would puke. "I'm a goner" She thought to herself.

 **I know this chapter is super short but I need to end it here, so what do you think about Elena? I have a new poll up, Least Favorite New Light member you vote out a member of the team and whoever wins will die at the end of this season. So untill next time, I'll be back in a Flash**

 **-Beastdragon**


	39. Season 2 Episode 15

**Tibet, March 19, 2036, 11:11 PM**

"Ah, Batgirl, any last words?" A cold voice said behind Grid. Carrie growled as she struggled to get back on her feet. Her crushed left hand throbbed and her body quaked as she moved. She gazed at the man standing behind Grid, Ace.

"Aren't you dead?" Carrie spat, blood spit out of her mouth as she coughed out "I mean, you were only thrown out of a twenty one story building." Laughed at her as he strolled over. His hair was now nearly shaved all off and he had more scars than before. He approached Carrie and placed a hand under her chin, he moved her head to look her in the eyes. Her blue eyes met his green, she glared at him, but Ace had a playful look plastered on his face that made Carrie feel uneasy.

"I nearly died, but Grid transported me directly to a Lazarus Pit." Ace said calmly. He then walked over to Grid and leaned on the droid. "You could say it's addictive." He said, Carrie then ran at him, in response Ace grabbed her by the throat and slammed her to the floor.

"Improves muscle tone as well." Ace said to her as Carrie laid nearly crippled on the floor. Ace laughed and started out of the room, "Come Grid, let's find her partner." Ace said, he smirked at Carrie as Grid walked out of the room, Carrie tried to crawl towards him. Ace laughed at her once more, "Batgirl, you're just a kid, should have stayed home and played with Barbie." He choked out in his own laughter. He then shut the door and locked it from the outside. Carrie pressed herself against the cold metal door and groaned in pure anguish. 'They're going to kill Impulse, Iris, then come back for me.' Carrie thought to herself, she then curled up into a ball and cried at the door.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Carrie looked up at a bomb Ace had left. "Shit," She whispered, she slowly rose to her feet and walked to it. She tried to open the device to disarm it to no avail. She bit her lip and stared down at the ticking bomb, she then stared at the door. "God I'm an idiot." She said as she picked up the bomb and threw it at the door, blowing up off of its hinges on impact, the shrapnel flew at her as she shielded herself with her tattered cape. She peered up to see the door on the floor in pieces in a smoldering heap. She smiled, "Just a kid?" She remarked as she ran over to the exit and for Ace.

* * *

 **Cave Justice, March 19, 2036, 11:11 PM**

The room was tense, sweet, salty sweat beaded on Terry's forehead as he sat on the couch spamming the controllers buttons and growling aggressively. Rui sat next to him, calmly pressing buttons on her controller and smiling subtly. She didn't know it, but she was annihilating Terry in Mortal Combat X. And she had no idea that she was, infuriating the boy even more.

Sam sat in the chair next to them laughing his ass of and eating popcorn. Nearly choking at times. Terry glanced over to Sam and rolled his crystal blue eyes at him. "Fatality!" Terry jolted his head back to the screen to see his character be sliced in half. His jaw dropped and his left eye teared.

"What!?" He shouted, Rui smiled at him softly as he slumped into the cushions of the brown couch. He crossed his arms and started to pout, Rui bit her lip and turned to Sam. "So, when are you and Mary getting together?" She asked, this time Sam truly choked on his popcorn.

"She's just a friend!" Sam coughed, Terry yet again rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and so was Gretchen." Sam swiped at his neck.

"Who's Gretchen?" Rui questioned, Sam blushed, "A girl whom I used to," Terry interrupted him.

"A MS13 member whom he smashed under the bleachers at Homecoming." Sam slapped his face into his hands. Rui stared at Terry blankly, "What?" He defended, "It's not like he married her, she's actually really nice just born into a bad spot... and doing twenty years for attempted murder." He slowed himself towards the last part.

"Okay, changing the subject..." Rui said as Red Arrow walked in with a box of doughnuts. "Discount, thought you kids would like these." Roy said, Terry jumped up and opened the box.

"No sprinkles, no wonder you got these for less." Terry said, Roy shook his head, "So you don't want these, I could always take these to The Titans, I'm sure Nate would eat them a-" Roy started as Terry grabbed a glazed doughnut and ate in his face.

"Okay then." Roy smiled as he set the box on the table. Then Dylan ran in, holding a light communicator.

"Terry? Why was this in your locker?" Dylan asked, Terry recognized it, the same one he took from Pyro. Bryce, Dylan's boyfriend, member of Ace's team. Everyone stared at Terry. And the doughnut in his hand plummeted to the ground.

* * *

 **Tibet, March 19, 2036, 11:41 PM**

"Impulse! Iris! Can you hear me!" Carrie yelled as she ran down the halls on the light base the pair had infiltrated. "Impulse!" 'Flash will kill me if his baby girl doesn't make it home' She thought to herself. She kept running, he bright red hair trailing behind her like a second cape on top of the black cape on her back.

She came up to a corridor, she slowed and peered into the room. Iris! And a dozen Light drones, and Icicle Jr. That man is in his thirties, why the hell is he still going by Junior And Iris was mopping the floor with them, "Ahtta girl!" Carrie said,

"Hold up!" Carrie yelled as she bursted in throwing a brick at Junior. The man turned to her and growled, "Dammit!" He yelled as he shot a beam of ice at the batgirl. Carrie dodged the beam and barrel rolled over to a desk, where she ripped her cape off of her back and used it to sling her left arm.

"Batgirl!" Irey yelled as she kicked Jr. in the face, Impulse then vibrated a hand through him and grinned. "Make me snap it." Iris said, Junior stood shaken staring at the girl, then Batgirl jumped up and slammed her fist right in his face. He fell to the floor, broken jaw and all.

"Wow, he does have a glass jaw." Carrie said, giving Iris a high five. Then a green ray of energy flew by them, they turned their heads to the door and gasped, Metallo.

"So I can't down the kryptoinian, but I'll settle for you bitches!" The android yelled, as he drew a kryptonite saw on his right arm. Carrie and Iris squared up, ready to fight, then a portal opened behind Metallo, Abby and Elena stepped out. Metallo turned his head to Elena, he gazed at the S symbol on her chest and smiled evilly. Metallo cracked his neck to one side then the other, as he slammed on foot in front of the other. Slowly approaching Supergirl.

Elena stepped back a foot, she clenched a fist and bit her lip. Heat filled in her eyes as she readied her laser vision. "I'll enjoy crushing you girly girl." Metallo mocked, Elena growled quietly. She felt the stinging pain of the kryptonite in her presence inside of the incoming android. Her head pounded, and her heart raced even faster. Her vision started to go out as the compartment on Metallo's chest opened, revealing a large hunk of kryptonite.

Impulse tried to run to Metallo to shut him down, but her grabbed her and threw her into Cosmo, knocking the two out of the fight. Metallo then swung the kryptonite chain saw at Elena, who dodeged it by floating backwards. SHe fired her laser vision at him, only grazing his armor. She growled and flew down at him, she punched him in the face, her hand shattered. His body is made of kryptonite. She thought.

Metallo then kicked her in the chest, sending her into a wall, Carrie then jumped up and clung to his back. Metallo then grabbed her and threw her over his head and slammed her to the floor. Batgirl hit the floor hard and threw a bomb at the opening in Metallo's chest.

"Supergirl! Now!" Batigrl yelled as Elena flew back in and punched metallo out of the window and shot him with her laser vision.

Metallo flew out the window, he gasped as he was hit by Supergirl's laser. Then he plummeted to the frozen earth below. Not before the bomb inside of his tick off. "Mother fu-"

A loud bang was heard in the room. Batiglr and Cosmo ran to the window to see what remains of Metallo dropped to the bare frozen wasteland below.

"He'll be back." Cosmo said, Batgirl nodded.

"His data and AI are probably already backed up." Abby grinned. "Well, Hanna and Savannah are waiting at base, how do you ladies feel about a good girls night out?" Abby asked. Iris squealed in happiness.

"Sure." Carrie said as the three walked out, they turned to Elena who stood still at the window, starring into the casem below.

"Elena?" Iris asked, Elena turned to her.

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?" Iris asked.

"Yes."

"Then come on super girl, we need to book before Ace finds us." Carrie said patting her on the back. Elena smiled at her widely, "Let us go then."

* * *

"What do you mean they destroyed Metallo!?" Vandal Savage yelled at Ace who stood knelling inforn of him.

"Exactly that, they have a new member, a kryptonian." Ace said, Vandal sat back in his chair and laughed. "Will this be a set back?" Lex Luthor asked, Vandal roared in laughter.

"No, move up the time table, this is a perfect opportunity." Vandal mused, still laughing like a crazed lunatic.


	40. S2,ep15 deleted scene

**Cave Justice, March 19, 2036, 11:11 PM**

The room was tense, sweet, salty sweat beaded on Terry's forehead as he sat on the couch spamming the controllers buttons and growling aggressively. Rui sat next to him, calmly pressing buttons on her controller and smiling subtly. She didn't know it, but she was annihilating Terry in Mortal Combat X. And she had no idea that she was, infuriating the boy even more.

Sam sat in the chair next to them laughing his ass of and eating popcorn. Nearly choking at times. Terry glanced over to Sam and rolled his crystal blue eyes at him. "Fatality!" Terry jolted his head back to the screen to see his character be sliced in half. His jaw dropped and his left eye teared.

"What!?" He shouted, Rui smiled at him softly as he slumped into the cushions of the brown couch. He crossed his arms and started to pout, Rui bit her lip and turned to Sam. "So, when are you and Mary getting together?" She asked, this time Sam truly choked on his popcorn.

"She's just a friend!" Sam coughed, Terry yet again rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, and so was Gretchen." Terry said, Sam swiped at his neck.

"Who's Gretchen?" Rui questioned, Sam blushed, "A girl whom I used to," Terry interrupted him.

"A MS13 member whom he smashed under the bleachers at Homecoming." Sam slapped his face into his hands. Rui stared at Terry blankly, "What?" He defended, "It's not like he married her, she's actually really nice just born into a bad spot... and doing twenty years for attempted murder." He slowed himself towards the last part.

"Okay, changing the subject..." Rui said as Red Arrow walked in with a box of doughnuts. "Discount, thought you kids would like these." Roy said, Terry jumped up and opened the box.

"No sprinkles, no wonder you got these for less." Terry said, Roy shook his head, "So you don't want these, I could always take these to The Titans, I'm sure Nate would eat them a-" Roy started as Terry grabbed a glazed doughnut and ate in his face.

"Okay then." Roy smiled as he set the box on the table. Then Dylan ran in, holding a light communicator.

"Terry? Why was this in your locker?" Dylan asked, Terry recognized it, the same one he took from Pyro. Bryce, Dylan's boyfriend, member of Ace's team. Everyone stared at Terry. And the doughnut in his hand plummeted to the ground.

Terry breathed in slowly, the air around him chilled as his chest collapsed in on itself. He stared blankly at Dylan, soaking in his stern green eyes. He closed his eyes and bit the inside of his mouth, he opened his eyes and glanced at Sam and Rui, who glared at him curiously. He lowered his head and inhaled, he looked back up at Red Arrow and exhaled.

"When we fought Pyro, I stole it from him right before he escaped." Terry said, Red Arrow raised a brow and huffed loudly. He shook his head and glanced at the light communicator.

"Why didn't you give it to the League, or the Titans?" Roy asked. Terry brushed a hand across his forehead, and bit his lip.

"I thougt maybe, maybe I could use it to track the other members of Ace's team. "He said, "so I left it in my locker when it failed to yield any new information." Roy grabbed it out of Dylan's hand and shoved it into a pocked on the left side of his utility belt.

"I'm taking this to Red Robin, you stay here." Roy said, starting for the door.

"Wait, not only did I get his com, but," Terry said, his heart pounded in his chest, he glanced over at Dylan who stared at him softly. Terry wanted to hold his tongue, he knew Bryse would keep up his end of the bargain if he kept up his, but he could not let this information not be shared, it could help finding him and bringing him to justice. So, he stood there as Roy stopped in the door way, staring at him, waiting for Terry to finish.

"What?" Roy asked impatiently.

"I found out Pyro's identity, when he took off his mask and showed me his face I had a solid confirmation of my previous suspicion," Terry said, he breathed in deeply and closed his eyes, "I had suspected a man, well boy named Bryce Gonzales to be Pyro, we know Bryce as a friend of Dylan's, originally I didn't want to come forth with my theory as I had little to no evidence, other than upon meeting him his hand burnt mine as I shook it and noticing that his left arm was broken, just as I had seen footage of Pyro breaking that same arm earlier that day." Terry stared down at his feet, "My confirmation came when Bryce left a phone at mine and Dylan and his table, I picked it up to return it, but it turned out to be that exact communicator." Terry finished, pointing at the communicator in Roy's hand.

"And you didn't tell anyone sooner?" Rui asked, glaring at Terry who bit his lower lip.

"He told me that he would quit the life of a villain in exchange for me finding a way to clear him." Terry said, that's when Dylan snapped. He shot up into Terry's face, their noses mere centimeters from each other. His breath was hot on Terry's face, his green eyes looked right through Terry, staring directly into his soul.

"Terry you can't just trust that, his his word for it!" Dylan snarled, small amounts of spit flinging out of his mouth and onto Terry's.

"I mean you trusted him." Terry said, Dylan scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I had no idea!" Dylan said, throwing his arms to the sides dramatically. Roy stood in the back snickering like he was eighteen again.

"Wait, isn't Bryce your boyfriend, kid you just pulled a me." Roy said, immediately regretting his words as Sam stared at him weirdly.

"Except he didn't marry his bad guy and impregnate them." Sam said, Roy's face grew almost as red as his own hair.

"Well they legally can't marry till they are eighteen and it's physically impossible for them to-" Roy started off, everyone stared at him like he was a complete lunatic, "i'll go get this to red." He said, quickly running out of the room leaving the team in there dazed as to what just happened.

* * *

 **Santa Monica Pier, Santa Monica California, March 23, 2036... 12:22 PM**

Marine landed on her feet after she jumped and dodged a laser beam from a new member of Ace's team, who stood seven yards away growling at her as she danced gracefully across the playing field of the pier. She flipped through the air, jumping higher and higher thanks to her strong leg muscles, evading Atomic's blasts. She grinned at him playfully as he thrusted his arms forward, firing tons of irradiated force at her, she bended herself backwards. Playing limbo with the blast. She sprung back up and glanced over at a ferris wheel just as Ace had put the bomb on the controls.

 _Oh no,_ she thought, _Ace planted it!_ She ran towards Ace, the wheel, and the bomb. She plowed right in front of Atomic, shoving him down to the floor and dashing right for Ace. She reeled back her left arm and thrusted her fist towards Ace, unfortunately he saw her coming as he grabbed her arm and flipped her over himself sending Mary into the wooden boardwalk they stood on. Mary gritted her teeth as Ace aimed his pistol at her, she shot back up and grabbed hold of the gun, crushing it in her hand with her atlantean strength. She ripped its remains out of Ace's hand and threw it to the side. Ace grinned.

"Usually I'd hear a witty remark, but I think Manta made sure that wont happen." Ace said oily, Mary's brow furrowed and her nostrils flared. Ace took notice of her frustration and laughed in her face. "How pathetic, you can't even make a noise tat sounds like a growl just to satisfy me, no wonder you're the one member of your club who they rarely send out on missions, what good is a soldier who can't speak." He said, Mary then twisted her self and leaped in the air extending her leg, kicking Ace in the side of his head.

He laughed, and drew his staff, and pushed its end towards her stomach. It slammed into her and she folded over it, Ace laughed as he then beat her in the back and side with his weapon. She stayed hunched over, taking each hit like a trooper. She breathed heavily, she closed her eyes and bit her lip. _Call this useless._ She thought as she then stood straight and grabbed his staff out of his hand. She snapped it in half like a twig and used the one in her right arm to hit Ace straight smack in the face, turning her body enough to throw the half in her left hand at the bomb. The end of the staff she threw flew into the bomb, with four seconds till detonation, it stabbed through the bomb cutting it circuity down deactivating it instantly.

Ace hit the floor hard and rolled over to the edge of the boardwalk, he called out for Atomic to come to him. Mary started to run towards them to finish the fight, but Ace took out his Father Box and grinned at her.

"Home please." He said calmly, then in a puff of gold him and Atomic were gone. Mary stopped in her tracks as she stared into the horizon, her black hair blew in the slight breeze as the sun tanned her already dark skin. She breathed in the salty air and closed her eyes. She took out her communicator and used its texting function to call for a ride back to the cave, of which Sam replied saying him and the bio ship would be there in a few minutes.

Twenty minutes later she was sitting in a passenger seat of the bio ship, starring off out of the windows as Sam rambled on and on about how he thinks why she should start calling herself Aquagirl. Marry breathed in, and exhaled slowly as Sam stopped talking as he saw a slightly distressed look on her face.

"Mary, you okay?" He asked, she turned around to face him, she shook her head and signed to him the she was feeling slightly off. He nodded, then he smiled at her.

"Well, hey, you kicked Ace's ass today, that's something," He said excitedly, Mary turned back around and stared back out of the window. _Yeah, then why am I not feeling that 'something'._

* * *

 **Cave Justice, March 23, 2036... 1:31 PM**

*Kid Martain, C09, Marine, C13* The computer said as the pair entered the cave, which unusually wasn't empty. Mary walked down to the living room where Brendon and Abby were watching _Dumb and Dumber,_ she sat on the couch and stared at the TV screen, as Brendon and Abby's laughter filled her ears. Just hearing everyone's voices made her anxious, she gritted her teeth as she forced a tear not to trickle out of her right eye. She ignored it when Brendon noticed that she was there and bid her hello.

She sat there on the couch listening to everyone and everything around her, Abby and Brendon's endless flirting with each other, Terry hollering in the next room that he kicked Dylan's ass in ping pong, Carrie screaming as she burnt herself on the kitchen stove as Miss Martian taught her how to cook. Mary breath in a deep breath and closed her watery hazel eyes and smiled; a fake smile. She then laid herself down and soaked in every sound: Rui yelling at Jai in Chinese, Savannah laughing rather obnoxiously, and Kat and Damian fighting as all siblings do.

Even if she tried, she couldn't help a slow tear from escaping her closed eyelids and running down her face.

* * *

 **I know that this was a really short chapter, I had a full one written but my computer crashed and I lost it(which is why I have been so long to upload this one), I'm sorry it took this long, what a month, as I do try to have one out every week or so.**

 **I also would like to use this time to announce that we are coming up on the home stretch with New Light, yeah it's almost over, just seven planned chapters to go, afterwards I don't know what I'll do, I was thinking about a sequel but I'll only do it if you guys want it after the last New Light episode comes out. Also, I have a new pole on my profile, please go and vote to see wich Batkid is your favorite in New Light. Kat, Terry, Val, or Carrie.**

 **Until next time, I'll be back in a flash...**

 **-Beast Dragons232**


	41. Season 2 Episode 16

**Albuquerque, New Mexico, March 30 2036, 3:30 PM**

Ace stood in the middle of an alleyway in downtown Albuquerque, New Mexico, he guided a large truck in a garage and followed in inside of a secret Light Bunker.

The bunker fumed with the smell of oil and smoke, the air inside was smoky and polluted. Every breath Ace took burned the insides of his nostrils. Ace stormed in, many of the lights troops stood at attention to the young adult, when he glanced at them they scurried back to their tasks out of fear of Ace.

Ace strolled up a set of metal stairs to a raised platform, where he was met with Reverse Flash. Thaddeus Thawne.

"Tad, explain why I've been hailed from my post in Gotham." Ace said to The Flash's rival, who gestured to a chair. Ace sat down in a small metal chair in front of a rusty table. Reverse Flash sat in a chair across from Ace and pulled off his bright yellow cowl. His once long blonde hair was buzzed to less than an inch, he had scars across his face and over his left eye.

"Alex, it's come to my attention that a member of your team might be straying away from us." Reverse said, glaring at Ace with intense soul piercing green eyes. Ace gave a confused stare, as he was completly aware of where his team was and what they were all doing. He leaned onto the table and folded his hands.

"What are you talking about?" Ace asked, Thaddeus shook his head and rolled his eyes at the protegee of Slade Wilson.

"Alex, Pyro hasn't reported into any of The Light's outposts in almost a month, his last known location was Denver, Colorado." Reverse said, Ace raised a brow.

"Yeah, when he last fought The Teen Titans, I assumed Nightwing finished him off." Ace said, Thaddeus laughed.

"He wasn't, he called for a boom tube, when he got back to our main HQ, he left and never returned." Reverse Flash said, Ace nodded. Thaddeus then put a set of folders on the table, fourteen count.

"These are files on each member of your team, Snowstorm, Poison, Pounce, Atomic, Rumbler, Kid Zoom, Talon, Cardinal, Deadlock, The Dee Dee twins, Silvercut, Pyro and yourself." Thaddeus explained, "Your birth names, histories and pretty much all of our information on each of you up to about a month ago is completely updated."

"I can access this info on my computer in my team's base in Coast City." Ace spat quietly.

"You could but I'd like to direct you to Pyro's file, real name, Bryce Alejandro Gonzalez, born to Pedro and Diana Gonzalez, father committed suicide after Bryce came out as a homosexual and ran away after rejection from his family, now this is funny, your beloved scout, Kid Zoom has spotted Bryce in his civilian identity in Naperville, Illinois." Reverse said, "Now I know you know exactly what to do with this information, if it comes down to it."

* * *

 **Coast City, California, March 30 2036, 9:22 PM**

Ace walked into his personal headquarters, where once inside he saw the members of his team working or lounging.(in Kid Zoom's case) He walked to his desk in the back of the room and sat on his chair he planted his feet on the desk and read through the folders Reverse Flash provided him with hours ago.

"Sir," A tall dark skinned girl, wearing a black and red skin tight leather bodysuit with a mask covering her mouth and nose. Ace glanced at her and sighed.

"What is it Deadlock?" He asked, Deadlock gestured to the main computer. Ace stood up and walked to it, he rested his hands on the back of a chair and stared at the screen. A white boy with brown hair turned to him and started talking.

"Vandal's calling, can we drop it and say that no one was home later?" He asked, Ace glared at him. He was in an all silver suit with guns and bullets strapped all over it.

"Don't be stupid, Silvercut, i don't have time for your jokey behavior." Ace said, signaling Poison to accept the call. Suddenly Vandal Savage's face bursted onto the screen and Ace grew tense, his brow furrowed and he growled silently.

"Ace, I hope Reverse Flash has informed you of the situation with Pyro." Vandal said, Ace nodded, "Then you should also know that not only are you testing him, but we've recently become aware of our cloning facilities being sabotaged, check and see if there is any correlation."

"I'll send Deadlock and Dee Dee to investigate." Ace said, Vandal smiled.

"Make your investigation swift, both investigations." Vandal said, "Remember our plans have been accelerated." Ace nodded and shut the call off, he sighed loudly after the hang up. He walked over to Dee Dee and Deadlock. The three were preparing their weapons and chit chatting about god knows what.

"You heard Savage, find out if any of the failed clones have anything to do with our suspected traitor." Ace said, he then turned to the others and stood tall and imposing.

"Silvercut, Rumbler, Talon you three are with me, we will see if our friend Bryce has turned away from the Light." Ace said, grabbing his compact bown and strapping it behind his back, next to his staff and daggers.

Silverback went up to the locker and put two gauntlets on his forearms, he groaned as he followed Ace, a boy in a black and red suit similar to Robin's and a large black boy in a bulletproof vest and jeans.

"But I like monitor duty." Silvercut moaned as they exited the room.

* * *

 **Cave Justice, March 30 2036, 9:13 PM**

"Got any fours." Hanna asked Dylan while sitting upside down on the couch holding a deck of playing cards to her face. Her brown hair was scattered across the floor like a tattered rug, she ganced at Dylan who was sitting on the coffee table across from her. With his leg crossed over his knee and his deck in his face as he searched for a four. Hanna could not help but smile at her view of him, she loved his red hair and green eyes, people say he looks like his father with his mom's nose, except to Hanna he was three times cuter than The Flash. She smiled at him softly then he sighed, she smiled wider.

"I have a four." He said slightly agitatedly. He hated it, Hanna was smoking him in go fish, and she didn't even know it. He tossed a four clubs card to her and she giggled. Dylan sighed and leaned onto the table, lying down fully. Hanna watched and coughed slightly.

"When will Kat and Abby be back with those sodas." Dylan asked, he threw his cards down to the floor and walked over to the couch. He planted his butt into the cushions and grabbed the remote from the arm rest.

"You're not going to find anything on TV, it's a Sunday." Hanna said, Dylan sighed and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. Then he smirked, "The Christian Channel?" He asked, Hanna stood up and rolled her eyes at him. She put her hands on her hips and laughed at him, he was serious.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Blur said walking in with a bag of Hot Cheetos in one hand and a Polar Pop in the other. Hanna's jaw dropped at the sight of Nate, who for once wasn't in his uniform, and wearing black basketball shorts and a yellow and orange striped tank top, which looked as if it didn't fit anymore, tightly showing off the muscles in his chest. His blonde hair was messy on his face parted to the left, his eyes were energetic and much more youthful than the last time Dylan saw him. Which was only a week ago at S.T.A.R Labs.

Nate then jumped on the couch and ejected the recliner, putting the soda in the cup holder in the arm rest. He ripped open his chips and dug in.

"Just a lousy game of Go Fish." Dylan said, extending his arm to fist bump Nate. Who returned the gesture and grinned.

"What's up kid." Nate asked Dylan snatching the remote and putting on a Lakers and Hawks game, which Dylan sighed in relief that Nate found something on TV.

"Not much," Dylan said, reaching into the bag of Cheetos and stealing a few from Nate, who nodded his head at him and smirked.

"So, what about you Arrow?" Nate asked, directing his attention to Hanna who stood in front of him. Clearly not staring at his chest. She looked up swiftly and smlied nervously. She folded her hands behind her back and bit her lip.

"Nothing Blurr." She said, reaching to her head and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Nate smiled and shook his head slowly.

"Kid, when I'm out of the monkey suit you can call me Nate." He said, handing her a few chips, she cupped her hands as he poured a few into her palms. She smiled deviously at the man and ate the Cheetos in one gulp. Putting her hands on her hips afterwards and tilting her head at him.

"And you can call me Hanna." She snipped sarcastically, Nate in returned pretended to be offended by putting a hand over his heart and dropping his jaw.

"Now I see what Artemis meant when she said she saw a bit of herself in you." Nate said, holding back a laugh. Hanna smirked and sat in the chair next to the couch, she pulled out her phone and texted Kat.

 **(Kathrine, when are you coming back with those sodas, I'm thirsty.)** She waited for a response, holding her phone in front of her. She tapped her index finger on the back of her phone anxiously, then she saw that Kat was typing back.

 **(Just a few minutes, me and Abby kinda forgot to get them when we saw a line to enter some sweepstakes contest)** Kat replied, Hanna groaned. She flipped over to sit with her feet pointing to the roof and her head to the floor. Still holding her phone like it was a delicate baby.

 **(So, Blurr just came in him and Dylan are watching B-Ball)** Hanna typed. It showed that Kat had seen her text. **(I kinda assumed he'd be cute unmasked, but he's fukin hot)** Kat started typing, Hanna waited for her to finish and gave an offended look at her response.

 **(Hanna, Nathaniel is 18 years older than you and HAS A GIRLFRIEND)** Kat said back to Hanna, who while was disappointed that she had to be that much younger than him. Because she knew she'd have no chance in heaven, or hell, well not if Nate wanted to go to jail for ten to twenty. She sighed and typed back to Kat.

 **(I know, but seriously, youv'e seen him unmaksed plenty of times, you can't tell me you don't think hes attractive)** Hanna said, smiling instantly at Kat's response.

 **(I mean yeah at first I thought he was kinda cute...)** Kat admitted. Hanna felt as if she had won till, **(But as we grew close I kinda started to think of hims as another annoying brother, which Tim has called him and Bart plenty of times with extra words that I'm sure you can imagine what they are.)** Hanna snickered at that last pert a little too loud, but she didn't care.

* * *

 **Naperville, Illinois, March 30, 2036, 9:47 PM**

Bryce walked out of his apartment, swinging his keys around his finger, earbuds in ears listening to Green Day. He danced a little with each step. He wore a simple red T-Shirt and black jeans with brown shoes, his black coat was wrapped around his waist, tied in a knot at the front draped on the backs of his legs. he hummed along to _American Idiot_ as he walked down to the lobby of the apartment complex and out of the main door.

When on the street he breathed in the crisp air, letting its coldness brush across his face. He smiled, he liked not living in a Light bunker anymore. Being at home, it seemed as if it was a dream. He then started down the sidewalk, slowly walking down his street.

He turned into an alleyway and walked through in between two large buildings, he pulled a backpack out from behind a large dumpster and pulled out his red suit. He caressed it in between his fingers, he sighed and sriped down to the bone. Then put on the suit he used as Pyro, lastly he pulled the mask over his face and put his day clothes in the bag.

"So you are alive." A masculine voice chuckled behind him. Bryce turned around to see his former teammate, Rumbler. He was a large boy, heavy set, muscular. He wore a faded purple vest and blue jeans, practical but not at all flashy, and a black domino mask over his eyes. He appeared to have shaved off his curly black hair from the last time Bryce had seen him. He stood there in front of Bryce, arms folded, smirking at the younger boy.

"What's it to you Frank?" Bryce snapped, glaring at Rumbler beneath his mask. He gritted his teeth waiting for 'Frank' to answer. Rumbler's grin grew wider and stretched ear to ear as he laughed at Bryce. Then a rattle was heard in the fire escape next to Bryce. Bryce shot his head up to see Silvercut sitting on the ledge of the metal stairs. He was staring down on Bryce, dressed in his all silver body suit with his guns and knifes strapped on his body. He had a silver cowl over his head, covering the top of his head and eyes. Silvercut then jumped down next to Bryce and put his hands on his hips.

"It's been a while Bryce." Silvercut said, "Hasn't it?" He grinned at Bryce, biting his lip and sexual gesture. Bryce rolled his eyes. He eyed down Silvercut, and snkiered.

"I can't decide if it's been too long or not long enough Trent." Bryce said, to Silvercut who laughed in return.

"Can you two stop flirting, Pyro, Bryce, we have somethings to discuss." Ace's voice sounded, Bryce turned around and saw Ace standing right in front of him. Close enough to touch, to burn alive. Bryce glanced at Rumbler and Silver cut who stood behind him, arms crossed and stiff. Bryce then looked back at Ace, and stared him in the eyes.

"Such as?" Bryce asked, while he knew where this conversation was going he wanted to stall its conclusion. Ace's face grew more stern, which kinda surprised Bryce. He had no idea Ace could look like more of a sour puss. Ace then handed Bryce his own Light Identification file. Bryce fingered it in his hands, stared at his photo with the Light's logo next to it.

"Such as your continued service to the Light and where you currently stand on our allies or enemies list." Ace said. Bryce's heart stopped, he knew this was coming, he hoped he'd be dead before anyone knew he was gone.

* * *

 **Cave Justice, March 30, 2036, 10:03 PM**

Nate had left minutes before Kat and Abby returned, something about Garfield being locked out of Titans Tower. Dylan and Hanna sat on the couch with a big bowl of popcorn between them as they watched an old movie. _The Giver._ Dylan was out cold by the time Kat and Abby walked in on the ending of the film. Hanna was on her phone scrolling through social media, as she got bored with the movie as a whole.

Abby walked in first, she carried a grocery bag from Walmart in one hand and a QT cup in the other. Her hair was undone and and draped over her shoulders, she wore a black tee shirt and denim shorts with black sheer tights underneath them. She also had on a pair of brown ankle high boots, she put the bag on the coffee table and the cup in the cup holder next Dylan. She stared at him curiously then smirked devilishly. She snapped her fingers right in his face, he still was sleeping, snoring loudly.

"Now I see how you and Brendon are related." Abby whispered jokingly. She then sat on the couch next to him, reached over to the popcorn and brought the bowl to her lap, trying not to wake up Dylan on accident. She then started to chow down on the popcorn, accidentally biting her tongue as she chewed on it swiftly.

Kat then walked in with the rest of their drinks. She held two in her hands and one between her arm and body. Her black hair was tied up into a pony tail on top of her head. She put a drink on the coffe table then handed one to Hanna who was reaching her hands out impatiently. Kat then sat next to Abby glaring at her.

"Yeah, I totally didn't need **any** help bringing those in." She snarled at Abby. Abby smiled at her shyly. Kat rolled her eyes then reached over Abby and flicked Dylan's forehead. If Kat had not seen a boy jump higher in her life. Dylan sprung up in shock, breathing heavily. Kat, Hanna and Abby then whaled in laughter at his shocked and dazed expression. The real highlight of their night. Dylan then growled and pointed at Abby, closing in on her. Abby put her hands up next to her head, still laughing.

"What the hell?" He said, Abby still laughed at him. Tears welled in her eyes as she tried to stop laughing. Dylan glared at her, his brow furrowed and he gritted his teeth.

"It was Kat you moron." Abby said in between giggles, she started to hold her stomach in pain she laughed so much. Dylan shot a glance at Kat who smirked at him playfully. He sighed then sat back down.

"You didn't tell me this movie ended?" He said, tapping Hanna on the shoulder. She shrugged.

"I didn't want to wake you up." She admitted. Dylan grinned, he elbowed her and shook his head.

"Because you thought I was cute." he said in a childish, high pitched voice. Hanna punched him lightly on the shoulder and snickered. She tucked a hair behind her ear and rolled her eyes at The Flash's son.

"Honestly, you're only cute when you're asleep, you snore a lot." She said, Dylan put a hand over his heart and gasped.

"Rude!" He exclaimed, he then turned to Abby and backhanded her shoulder. "Do you hear her, I thinks she's insane, I'm fucking adorable." Abby shook her head and laughed.

"She's not wrong." Abby choked out, Dylan's jaw fell agape. He glanced at Kat who was nodding in agreeance. Dylan huffed out a huge puff of air and slumped in the couch. He crossed his arms and pouted.

"Fuck all three of you." He said. The girls then started laughing, then the hailing alarm went off. They were needed in the mission room.

Abby, Dylan, Hanna and Kat stood in the mission room with Red Robin who stood at the main computer. He was showing them a display of Ace, Pyro, Rumbler and Silvercut entering an abandoned warehouse in Chicago. He explained that this was the best time to catch them by surprise and possibly find out the location of one of the Light's outhouses. Hanna strapped a quiver to her back and pulled her mask over her face as she compacted her bow on her back.

Kat put her batons in a pouch on her leg and clipped in a red strand of fake hair into her hair and to complete her attire, she french braided it on her back. Abby put her goggles over her eyes and snapped her whip to her hip. Dylan simply just tied his hair to the top of his head then pulled his cowl over his head carefully trying not to get any of his hair stuck in the hole in the top of it. He let his hair down once his mask was on.

"Nightshade, here is the communicator Nightwing stole from Pyro, if they move location, this will allow you to track Ace." Red Robin said, handing Kat a communicator. She nodded at him then motioned her hand towards the Zeta Tubes. The others then started walking to them, they stood in the tube as they waited for Kat to follow them.

*Velocity, C12, Black Arrow, C11, Cosmo, C07, Nightshade, C01* The computer called out their names and numbers as they left the cave to their mission.

* * *

 **Chicago, Illinois, March 30, 10:21 PM**

Bryce sat at a table in an old warehouse, Ace sat across from him with his hands folded on the table. Rumbler was keeping guard at the front door and Silvercut was standing behind Bryce, with his hands resting tenderly on his glanced up at Silvercut and smiled wearily. Silvercut smiled back, almost flirtatiously. Bryce then looked back at Ace who glared at Silvercut agitatedly.

"Hey Trent, I think Alex wants to speak to me 'alone.'" Bryce said to Silvercut, who bit his lip nodded, and walked away. Bryce stared off at him as he walked away to Rumbler. He then looked back to Ace who was smiling.

"Thank god his lovesick ass is gone, now, Bryce, i just need to ask you a few questions." Ace said to Bryce. The two were so distracted in their conversation, and Silvercut and Rumbler were also distracted in their own small talk to notice a portal open on a high rise in the back of the warehouse. Out of the portal stepped Black Arrow and Nightshade who gave each other a nod. Then Arrow drew back and arrow and shot it to the ground in the center of the room. It hit the floor and let out a sonic boom. Suddenly the four members of The Light gave their full attention to the back of the room. Right where Velocity, Cosmo, Black Arrow, and Nightshade stood weapons drawn and ready to fight.

Ace then quickly glared at Rumbler and growled. "What good is a second in command who fails to watch the rear?!" He shouted at Rumbler. Rumbler and Silvercut exchanged glances, then Silvercut ejected two blades out of the small gauntlets on his forearms. He looked at Rumbler who was cracking his knuckles and grinning like a mad man. 'I didn't sign up for this.' he thought to himself.

Ace jumped up and threw a dagger at The Team. Lightning quick Velocity grabbed it by the tip of the blade in his hand and grinned as he stabbed it into the wall behind him.

"Ace, you are under arrest, and so are your cronies!" Nightshade said, spinning her batons in between her fingers. She glanced at Velocity and gave him a quick nod. Then a streak of grey and red flashed through the room towards Rumbler. Velocity then punched Rumbler straight in the jaw, much to Dylan's dismay nothing really happened. Other than Rumbler grinning and backhanding him over to a wall. Silvercut laughed as he watched Dylan fall on his rear, then an extended staff whooshed by his face. He turned his attention to Nightshade swinging her batons combined into a bo' staff at his face. He swung his blades at her in response. They clashed weapons, as they tried to hit the other in no avail.

"So is your hair dyed red in that one area, wouldn't that be a dead give away if any of me or my team saw you in public." He asked Nightshade, Kat just rolled her eyes and smirked. She then detached her staff and hit him in the leg with one half then kicked him in the neck.

"That's why it's not dyed." She said, then Rumbler crashed down next to her. She jumped back as he started swinging his huge arms at her trying to get on hit in. She flipped over her back and next to Pyro. Who throughout this confrontation stood there completely dazed and tranzed. He looked over at Kat, the two instantly locked eyes. Kat glared at him, he stared at her apologetically. She then was thrown into the table by Rumbler who lifted his arms to his sides at Bryce.

"Pyro! You could have nailed her!" He shouted then a arrow pierced his shoulder. Rumbler looked the direction it came from and growled. Black Arrow stood twenty feet away aiming her bow at him smiling at him jokingly. Then a beep was heard, and Rumbler was encased by a hardened foam. Ace then swung his staff at Hanna, she jumped backwards and right into Silvercut's line of fire as he shot her in the leg three times, once in the thigh, twice in the knee, with a pistol. She tumbled to the floor clutching her knee with both hands to ease up the bleeding. She screamed in pain in the process.

"So this was your grand plan." Abby said teleporting over to Dylan and helping him up. He smirked at her playfully.

"Like you had a better one." He said, Abby shook her head.

"You're still dumb." Abby said, Dylan pretended to be offended and stood up straight next to her. Towering over her by like four inches.

"I'm telling Brendon you're being a jerk." He said, then he zoomed away to Ace and slammed his fist right in Ace's jaw. Ace had enough time to react after as Dylan tried to regain his footing. So he slammed the tip of his staff in between his eyes, sending him to the floor in a daze. Silvercut then put an inhibitor collar around his neck and grinned.

"Ain't going anywhere speed racer." He said, then Abby appeared in front of him and kicked him right in his stomach, he grabbed her leg and flipped her over. Ace walked over to her to put a collar on her. Then his come went off.

"Ace here, what is it Deadlock?" He answered.

* * *

 **Durango, Colorado**

Deadlock and Dee Dee sat at the desk replaying security footage of a night at The Light's cloning facility. Deadlock activated her com and called Ace.

"Ace we have a situation." She said calmly. She waited a solid thirty seconds, then an answer came through, Ace.

"Ace here, what is it Deadlock?" Ace asked her, she breathed in and ripped the bandage off.

"Reverse Flash's theory is confirmed, Pyro did destroy the project Daughter of the Bat clones." SHe said, Dee Dee turned around to stare at her after she finished.

* * *

Ace snapped a collar around Abby's neck and wrestled her down to the ground and pinned her.

"Understood." He said, standing up, then kicking Abby in the face. He walked over to Rumbler who had subdued Nightshade by putting her in a headlock and keeping her there. Ace gave him a nod. Rumbler let go of Kat, she dropped to the floor, clinging her neck, gasping for air. Ace then walked over to Pyro. Pyro stared at Velocity who sat on the floor with a fractured leg and a collar around his neck, courtesy of Silvercut. Who was sitting knelt next to him, talking him up about Doctor Who. Silvercut stood when he saw Ace starring Bryce dead in the eyes.

The room suddenly fell cold as Ace started to speak. The tension grew with every word, Bryce clenched a fist and sighed as Ace spoke, calmly and sternly at him.

"Pyro, I just got word from Deadlock that it was you who destroyed our cloning facility, proven to us by a camera," Ace took in a deep breath before he finished, he rubbed the bridge of his nose between his fingers and then looked back at Bryce who was scared beyond straight, waiting for Ace's next words.

"Bryce, I don't want you in trouble as much as you don't want to be in trouble, I can arrange it to be that you can walk away, without execution, but, Ace said. 'Here it comes' Bryce thought to himself. "But you need to prove to me first that you are indeed loyal enough to The Light to stay alive and in our ranks." Ace then looked at Dylan, he stormed over to Velocity and grabbed him by the hair and dragged him over to Bryce and threw him at his feet.

"I know that this one means a lot to you," Ace said, he then glared Bryce in the eyes and handed him a pistol, "Kill him." Bryce fingered the weapon in his hands.

"I don't know what you mean, I barely know him." He pleaded, trying to stall. He was sure Nightshade could get The Team out of there, he just needed to give her time to save Dylan's life. He stared at Dylan, who was looking up at him, worry in his eyes. Dylan knew, he knew who he was. Tears welled in Dylan's eyes as he looked up at Bryce, waiting to see what he would do next.

"I see the way you look at him, the love in your eyes, the raw passion," Ace said, grabbing Bryce's attention, "I'm not blind, kill him or be known as a fugitive of The Light." He said, blunter than a knife. Bryce looked at Ace, then at the gun then at Dylan. He couldn't, he gritted his teeth. Dylan then went to stand up in front of Bryce.

"Bryce, if I ever meant **anything** to you, please don't do this, I don't care if I live, but don't be like Ace, please don't be selfish, heartless. Don't be like him, or Thawne, or Sladem or any of them, you are better than them, I know you are from the moment I met you I knew you were different, I know that you were with the light because of circumstance, but you don't have to be them." Dylan said, crouched, clutching his leg in pain. His green eyes were red in his tears and a stream of blood ran down his chin. He then stood up fully, eye to eye with his boyfriend. Their eyes met and they both tried to hold the tears back.

"I won't, I can't, Dylan I love you." Bryce said, he dropped the gun the the floor and grabbed Dylan's hand. He laced his fingers in between Dylan's. He then caressed Dylan's face with his other hand and smiled. Then the sound of blood squirting filled his ears, he saw Dylan's eyes open wide. His heart skipped a beat as Dylan fell to the floor in front of him with a knife in his ribcage.

"How touching." Ace said, standing next to them, with Dylan's blood all over his left hand. His scowl directed at Bryce. Bryce stared down at Dylan who was starting to bleed out on the floor in fornt of him, and then at everyone else who stared at the scene completely shocked.

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	42. Season 2 Episode 16 part 2

**Chicago, Illinois, March 30, 10:56 PM**

Chills went down Kat's back as she slowly stood back onto her feet. She stared at Dylan's dying body, he was losing a lot of blood. A large crimson puddle seemed as if it was draining from his left lung. With his accelerated healing the wound can heal, but he would probably still bleed out if it wasn't patched up. He was going to die if she didn't do something, and do it now.

"Talon, uncloak." Ace said, then behind Kat a boy in a suit that resembled Robin's, except black was it's primary color, suddenly appeared out of nowhere. She jolted her head to look at Robin's wanna be rival, he was almost six feet tall, had dark red hair and he covered his brow eyes with a black domino mask. Kat snarled at him, she then looked over to Bryce. He looked pissed, heartbroken, and lost, he clenched his right fist and was glaring hard at Ace, ready to pounce. Then, Talon shoved Kat aside and walked over to Bryce with a pair of handcuffs.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this Bryce." Ace said. He wasn't in the least bit sorry. Talon stood directly behind Bryce, grinning like a lunatic. Mainly because he was one. Bryce sighed and growled at Ace's remark.

"So, are you going to arrest me?" He asked, putting his hands in front of his chest sarcastically, "Or are you going to kill me here and now?" Ace shook his head and laughed, he then snapped into his serious face and and turned to look at Talon. Ace nodded at the Robin poser.

Talon then grabbed one of Bryce's arms and went to cuff it, Bryce then set his wrist on fire. Burning Talon through his gloveless hand. Talon shrieked in agony and grabbed hold of his right hand with his left. Bryce then took the opportunity to snatch a remote out of a pocket on Talon's utility belt. Talon then growled at him, drawing a spear from a sheath on his back and swinging it at Bryce. Bryce sidestepped and kicked Talon in the side of his chest. Talon crunched over, Bryce then grabbed hold of his cape and pulled on him and threw him to the ground. Bryce then put his own mask back on and pulled up the remote. The collar's remote. With a flick of a switch he shut off the collar holding Abby.

He turned his head to her and looked at her sternly. "You and Nightshade get Arrow and Velocity out of here, get Dylan to a hospital, I'll hold these goons off as long as I can," He said to Abby who stared at him wide eyed as she ran over to Dylan and picked him up into a cradling position in her arms. She opened a portal a few feet away and motioned Kat, who had Hanna with an arm wrapped around her for support as the walked towards it.

"I can walk." Hanna reassured Kat, who gently released her hold on Hanna to let her enter Abby's portal. Abby approached with Dylan and started walking in, but stopped when she saw Kat starting to walked over to Bryce.

"What are you doing?" Abby shouted towards Kat, who didn't turn to address her and kept walking. She took her staff back out and spun it in her hand.

"If Dylan makes it out of this alive, I don't want to be the one to tell him that I let his boyfriend die saving our lives." Kat said, continuing her stride towards where Bryce was standing off with his former team. She then stood up straigt next to him and glanced over at Bryce.

"What are you doing?" He asked quietly. Kat bit her lip and told him that she's making sure they both survive.

"You take Rumbler and Talon, I got Ace and my ex." Bryce said, not even looking at Kat as he balled a flame in his hand and readied himself to fight. Kat then eyed down Talon and Rumbler, she spun her staff in her hand and gritted her teeth.

Silvercut glanced at Ace who was growling as he pulled a short sword from a holster on his boot. Silvercut then looked back over to Bryce longingly. 'If that's all I am to you.' He thought to himself as he ejected blades from his gloves. He looked at Ace, who started walking in Pyro's direction, and Pyro walking in Ace's. 'Crap.' He thought, he started marching next to Ace trying to look fearless and cold, but failing ultimately. He breathed in the air of the old steel mil and kept walking, till he saw Nightshade dash passed he turned his head starring her down, then a fist came right into his jaw, he jolted to see Bryce standing in front of him. And Ace behind him.

"Bryce I don't want to hurt you." He said, putting his hands in the air palms open. He pleaded to Bryce without uttering another word, but Bryce saw right through him and grimaced.

"We are passed that Trent." Bryce murmured, Trent looked down at his feet and sighed. He kept looking at himself kicking at his own feet as Ace and Bryce battled in front of him, he gritted, his teeth and his closed his eyes, scowling.

Bryce fired flames in Ace's direction, but Ace dodged it and slide right under the array of fire erupting from Bryce's direction. He then swung his sword at Bryce's feet. Bryce leaped when he saw the blade come close to his legs, it only grazed the bottom of his boot, cutting off the heel. Ace then went back to a standing position next to Silvercut, he turned to him and glared at him.

"Wake up! I don't care if you like him, you will either kill him or die trying." Ace said to Trent who glanced back up at him. Sorrow filled the boy's eyes as he then turned to look at Bryce who started coming closer.

"Now hold him, Savage needs me at base." Ace said running off to a railing, leaping over it. He ran right through where Kat was battling Rumbler and Talon, throwing a dagger at a batarang she threw at him. He then dashed out of the door and called to his boom tube to take him to 'The Oasis'.

Trent then glanced at Bryce who extended a fist at his face. Trent then grabbed his arm and threw him over his shoulder and slammed Bryce into the ground. he turned around to face him, Bryce stood back up and wiped a bit of blood from his lip.

"Bryce, please, it doesn't have to be this way." Trent pleaded, as Bryce threw a ball of fire at him, in return Trent used the blade on his left arm to cut right through it, saving himself from any major burns. He then pulled a pistol from his hip and spun it on his trigger finger. He bit his lip and pointed it at Bryce. Bryce in turn prepared to fire on him. They stood there, staring at each other. Waiting for the other to make a move.

"Trent, I- uh, I, it does, I'm sorry but it does have to be this way, my allegiance is to Dylan and as long as you're with Ace, you're the enemy." Bryce stuttered, choked out forcing a tear back into his eye. Trent bit the inside of his cheek and gazed at Bryce, he tried to look strong, he tried to not break down by firing his gun at Bryce. Hitting him in the leg with rubber bullets multiple times. Bryce growled and then ran towards him, arms extending outwards. He shoved Trent down to the floor and pinned him, he started punching him in the face over and over.

Kat swung her staff at Rumbler's legs, tripping him over and she then flipped over to a hand stand and kicked him with her right leg right in the throat. He tumbled down clutching his throat gasping for air.

"Karma's a bitch, cunt." She spat down at him, then the blade on the end of Talon's spear flew next to her face, she turned and brought her staff up to hit him in the face. Talon reacted by blocking with his weapon, they locked weapons and eyes. Talon laughed like an idiot.

"I was hoping for Robin, or Nightwing, honestly I'm underwhelmed." He chuckled at her. Kat smirked devilishly at him with a toothy smile.

"Then get whelmed." She said playfully, she then kneed him in the hip and leaped backwards. He grabbed his hip and growled at her, he rested his spear at his side and cursed under his breath. Kat then spun her staff in her hands and slammed the end of it into the bridge of his nose, he toppled backwards and grabbed his now bleeding, broken nose.

*Surge to Nightshade.* Kat's comm went off, Rupert was calling her.

"Nightshade here, Rupy I'm sorta busy." She said into the mic, Rumbler then used this as an opportunity to punch her in the back. She dropped her staff and fell forward. She went into a push up position and preformed a burpy, at her jump she spun around and kicked him in the mouth.

*Hanna briefed me, Abby will be opening a portal, back up's on the way.* Rupert said on the com, Kat smiled and punched Rumbler in the jaw. He then punched her in the side, she then gave him an uppercut, and kicked a now standing Talon in the rib cage.

"Did she tell you about Pyro?" Kat asked, elbowing Talon in the shoulder and punching him in the groin. She then pulled a knife off of Talon's belt and threw it into Rumbler's knee. She then used her foot to push it deep into the brute's leg. She got no response.

Then a portal opened and Blue Beetle, Hawkgirl and Supergirl ran out. Almost as soon as they exited Rui transformed her arm into a blaster and shot at Rumbler with a clamp, stapling his foot to the ground. Then Savannah threw her mace at his head, he fell backwards, and Hawkgirl used a magnet on her suit to summon her weapon back to her side. She grinned as she spun it in her hands and gripped it with both hands.

Rumbler then ripped the clamp off and ran towards Savannah, then Elena jumped up and landed in front of him, digging her shoulder into his chest, pushing on him to stop in his tracks. The two, almost equal in strength pushed on each other, trying to get the upper hand.

"Girly girl, give it up." Elena mocked Rumbler who gritted his teeth and pushed harder. Elena in response stepped on his foot with all her might, crushing the bone underfoot. Rumbler yelped in pain as he toppled to the floor clutching his foot. Savannah looked at Elena scary like. Elena put her hands to her sides and shrugged giving her teammate a confused look.

"What?" She said, then Talon threw a blade into her side, it stung her like a bee. She recognized the feeling instantly. Kryptonite. She clutched her side in pain, a mere flesh wound and slowly approached Talon.

"Should have brought a full rock." He said, his voice cracking as the kryptonian grew closer. Then Rui snuck up behind him and tassed his neck, he fell in shock nearly electrified.

"Nighsthade, Pyro, come with us, the cops are on their way." Rui said, as she patched into the police radio. Kat then ran for the portal, she stood next to it, as Hawkgirl and Supergirl ran through. Pyro jumped up off of Silvercut and ran for it, he waited for Blue and Shade, he saw Silvercut running for him and he frowned. He looked at the portal.

Face justice with them, or them. What could go wrong? He thought to himself as he surrounded Silvercut in a circle of fire. He then ran into the portal retreating the scene.

"Bryce!" Trent called at him as the portal closed behind Pyro. He stepped out of the fire. He ran over to Talon and helped him up.

"Come on, before the cops arrive." Trent said to Rumbler and Talon as they stood next to each other and pulled out a mother box.

"Home." Talon said, and they were teleported back to base.

* * *

 **Cave Justice, March 30, 11:11 PM**

Bryce slowly walked into the cave through the Zeta Tube after Kat.

*Authorized access, Pyro, A32* The computer said as he walked in, he looked around. Soaking in his new surroundings, he gazed at The Team's HQ. People glared at him as he approached the center of the room. He heard the whispers, the little bad things the Team and Titans were muttering about him to each other. He sighed and took off his mask and buried his face in his hands. Then Dick Grayson, wearing the bat suit and The Flash approached him.

"Bryce is it, come with us, the rest of you report to Red Robin for mission briefing." Dick ordered. Everyone scurried to the former Robin known as Red Robin at the other side of the room and reported the missions results to him. Bryce followed Batman and Flash to a conference room where Wonder Woman and Superman were waiting with Green Lantern and Red Arrow. Dick and Flash sat in the two empty seats on either side of Superman, Flash to the left and Dick on the right. Wonder Woman gestured to and empty seat across form her and Bryce slowly pulled the chair from the table and sat in it.

"Bryce, we know of your past as an enforcer of The Light, and of your relationship with my son," Flash said, that last comment made the blood in Bryce's face fall cold and his heart nearly stop. He knew that there were two people currently wearing the cowl, one in Keystone and one in Central City, he was speaking to the defender of Keystone. Wally West, the father of Dylan West the boy he just got hospitalized.

"Sir I am so sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen, I should have listened to Nightwing's warning, I am such a foo-" Bryce intreupted Flash, begging forgiveness, a hand then rested on his shoulder, he glanced over to his right and saw Green Lantern teling him to calm down.

"Kid, it's not your fault, we just have some questions to ask you then you can be on your way." Lantern said, Bryce didn't know his name, but he knew this Lantern was Flash's age. Was it Rayner, it was probably Rayner.

"Bryce, as Flash said, we know of your paste few months, but we want to give you the opportunity to remedy it." Wonder Woman said, this had to be the first Wonder Girl, Donna Troy, she looked like Diana but Diana was dead.

"Bryce, now usually Waller would put you in task force X, but we weaseled a way you could make up for your mistakes, which from what Cosmo and Arrow told us you regret." Batman said, folding his hands on the table. He was one of two men acting as Batman, he had to be the one who worked as The League's leader while the other worked in Gotham.

"Now if you will accept we would like for you to work with our team for a while, it'll shave time off of your prison sentence, and keep you from running from The Light, the law and us." Red Arrow said folding his arms to his chest. Bryce nodded to show he was following along.

"Yes I'll do anything, I need to fix this, to have any hope of being forgiven for what I've done." He said, "So if it's intel you want I'll tell you all you need to know."

"Well, not that I don't appreciate that, first, you'll need to meet with Red Robin and designate a number to your new communicator." Flash said, sliding a ear piece over to him, Bryce took it and put it in his ear.

"Yes sir." Bryce said, biting his lip.

"Your dismissed." Batman said, Bryce then walked out of the room shutting the door behind him, Flash then peeled his cowl off and so did Dick.

"Are we sure about this." Wally snarled, staring off at the door Bryce just exited out of. Dick sighed and put a hand on Wally's shoulder.

"Don't worry Wally, Dylan will be okay, he was just transferred to the best hospital in Gotham, also Terry and Valerie know what to do if it looks like he might turn around and stab the team in the back." Dick reassured Wally, but as expected Wally sighed still unsatisfied.

* * *

Abby with Brendon walked into the training room where she spotted Bunker observing her little brother, Carson, trying to get used to his new powers. She walked over while Brendon planted his feet in front of the vending machines. She stood next to Bunker and glanced at the tall lantino man.

"So, anything new?" She asked him, the drill was the same every day. Go into the training deck, watch Carson make no new progress in getting a hang of his developing powers, then go home. An apartment in Central City that Abby rented when she fought the court to get her life back and be emancipated so she could be her brother's legal guardian. She swore today wouldn't be any different.

"Not much, though me and Atom think we finally got our heads around what exactly his powers are." Bunker said, Abby glanced at him curiously. A thud was heard behind them as Brendon charged his shoulder into the vending machine to retrieve the $10 bill he inserted when he meant to put in a five. Abby sighed and looked back at Bunker who pulled up a computer screen and showed her a file on Carson.

"Like yours, your brother's powers are cosmic in nature, but while you are able to teleport and open portals to certain locations he's able to manipulate his own magnetic field, and the gravity around him, in other words when it seemed he shielded you from a bullet not too long ago, he was actually forming a field of negative energy around your body to repel the bullet," Bunker said, Abby raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips.

"Which is why it's been hard for me to teach him, as his powerset is way different than my own, and he's kinda stubborn, as am I, we clash heads a lot." Bunker finished, Abby nodded and glanced at her brother on the other side of the glass. He was battling against repurposed Slade robots, used as training decoys. A total of three surrounded him. He punched one in the side of its head and extended his arm and pushed it backwards into a wall. He turned and kicked one in the leg and seemingly threw him into the glass without touching it.

"It's not telekinetic, it isn't coming from his mind we ran the test, but it operates in a similar field." Bunker explained, "Curiously, he hasn't been able to 'throw' a living thing yet, but repelling a living organism, oh, he can do that well, ask Rush."

Abby glanced at Brendon who walked over with a Hershey's bar in hand. He smiled an nodded, taking a bite out of the chocolate, extending his arm, offering it to Abby. She shook her head and Brendon shrugged in response and took another bite.

"Oh yeah, because Terry was too scared to volunteer I did, my rear still hurts from hitting the wall so hard." He sad, rubbing his behind. Abby rested her forehead in her hand and smiled.

* * *

Bryce walked into the main room of the base where Red Robin just sent of Surge and Batgirl on a mission in Hedi. He watched as they ran passed him into the Zeta Tubes.

*Surge, C08,Batgirl , C15* The computer read off as they exited the base, Bryce then walked towards Red Robin, folding his hands behind his back.

"Pyro, Batman told me about the situation, why he can't put you in the system himself beats me but let's get this over with," Red said tiresomely as he extended a hand towards Bryce. Bryce put his new ear piece in Red Robin's hand. Red then took it to the computer and set it on the desk. Bryce walked over and peered over Red's shoulder as Red did some stuff on the computer, then a red light blinked on the ear piece and then turned blue.

"Done, now stand here," Red said, gesturing to a footprint. Bryce walked over and stood where Red Robin told him to, then a red light scanned him. Bryce stood still for a solid minute before Red gave him another command.

"Now I'm going to enter your designation as Pyro," Red said, he grasped the keyboard and started to type. Bryce then walked over to Red and spoke quietly.

"How about we change that to something else?" He asked, Tim turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Such as?" Red Robin asked, Bryce looked around the room and bit his lip. He knew he wanted to distance himself from 'Pyro' but he had no ideas. Then he glanced at the TV, he saw Brendon sitting watching a cartoon from the 80s, he glanced to the character on screen. A red robot that turned into a fire truck. He smirked.

"How about Inferno?" Bryce said, Red nodded in response and smiled.

"I guess that'll work." The titan said as he put that into the computer instead. Bryce smiled as he folded his arms across his chest. 'Inferno', cliche but, straight to the point.

"Okay you're set," Red said, then a red light flashed and Tim rolled his chair over to a second computer screen and pressed a button.

"All Team members to the mission room, asap." He said, he then stood up and walked to a raised platform. "Stay here kid, you're now on the team."

* * *

The Team, and Bryce, stood in front of Tim as he told them about a weapons smuggling at the harbor in Metropolis. He said that Deadshot had been seen overseeing the unloading of weapons from two large barges. The daughter of the original Deadshot. He also said that this mission required stealth above all else, and that most team members could not go.

"Robin, Rush, and Maine, the three of you will go," Red Robin said, then Bryce glanced at them as they readied themselves to go.

"Red Robin, can I go?" Bryce asked, Tim shot a confused look, "I know Deadshot, more than any of you, I worked with her, I worked on those smuggling ships, I know how to get on and shut them down." He explained, Tim rubbed his chin.

"Very well, you have a minute to suit up and get out." Tim said, then dismissing the others. Bryce then walked over to the lockers and grabbed his mask and fingered it in his hands. This is insane. Then he saw Rush and the others walking to the Zeta Tubes, "Coming?" He heard Robin's voice ask.

"Yeah." He said, running over, throwing his mask in the trash as he approached the Zeta Tube.

*Rush, C03, Marine, C13, Robin, C19, Infero, C23*

* * *

 **Metropolis, Delaware, March 31, 12:06 PM**

Robin and Rush leaped down onto a tractor trailer and signaled for Marine and Inferno to do the same. Once all four of them were there they crawled to the front and lied flat on their stomachs.

"Okay, you're the expert." Rush said, the scorn in his voice stabbed right through Bryce who then looked out and spotted Deadshot and Ace speaking to one another.

"Looks like Ace crashed the party." Robin said, she then reached into a holster on her leg and pulled out her batons. Bryce shot a hand in front of her.

"Not yet, look." He said pointing at a man in a yellow Flash suit, watching the entire operation. Reverse Flash.

"He's mine." Rush said, grinning like an idiot. Bryce sighed and glared at him.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" He asked, "Seriously, take a moment and think, why would a top liutenit of the light be at a small smuggling ring?" Bryce asked, Brendon shrugged.

"Because Red Robin was wrong, it's not just weapons." Valerie said, pointing at a large container. That in big, red letters written on its silver surface read. Doom. It could only be one thing. Doomsday.

"We should have brought Supergirl, and Superman, and Jon, and a hell of a lot of kryptonite." Brendon gulped.

* * *

 **To be continued**


	43. Season 2 Episode 17

**Previously on Young Justice New Light...**

 **Metropolis, Delaware, March 31, 12:06 PM**

Robin and Rush leaped down onto a tractor trailer and signaled for Marine and Inferno to do the same. Once all four of them were there they crawled to the front and lied flat on their stomachs.

"Okay, you're the expert." Rush said, the scorn in his voice stabbed right through Bryce who then looked out and spotted Deadlock and Ace speaking to one another.

"Looks like Ace crashed the party." Robin said, she then reached into a holster on her leg and pulled out her batons. Bryce shot a hand in front of her.

"Not yet, look." He said pointing at a man in a yellow Flash suit, watching the entire operation. Reverse Flash.

"He's mine." Rush said, grinning like an idiot. Bryce sighed and glared at him.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" He asked, "Seriously, take a moment and think, why would a top lieutenant of the light be at a small smuggling ring?" Bryce asked, Brendon shrugged.

"Because Red Robin was wrong, it's not just weapons." Valerie said, pointing at a large container. That in big, red letters written on its silver surface read. Doom. It could only be one thing. Doomsday.

"We should have brought Supergirl, and Superman, and Jon, and a hell of a lot of kryptonite." Brendon gulped.

* * *

 **Copenhagen, Denmark, December 11, 2034**

"Hey pretty lady," A man wearing dark clothes said to a young woman as she tried to to get in her car in the parking lot of a theatre. She screamed, as he grabbed her arm and turned her towards him whilst licking his lip viciously. "can you dance for me baby girl?" He asked , she screamed again. He slapped a hand around her mouth and told her to shut up, he pressed her to the car and held her with a hand on her throat and slide his free arm to her pants, and went to unbuckle them when a voice shouted at him.

"Hey, creep!" A young teenaged voice called, the man unhanded the girl. He swiftly turned around to see a boy, no older than sixteen, in a yellow and red Flash styled uniform. His dark red hair blew in the cool breeze that swept through the parking lot. A devilishly confident look lurked on the boy's face.

"Shouldn't you be in America?" The man asked, "what's your name, Flash Boy." The teenage boy groaned unamused. His eye twitched at the comment.

"Kid Flash, and since I'm helping the Justice League out here in Denmark I thought I'd go for a stroll," Kid Flash joked, the man growled then he pulled a gun from his back pocket and shot at Kid Flash several times. He heard no body hit the floor, he looked at where Kid Flash once stood in awe, he was gone. Then the man felt a finger tap his shoulder. He cocked his head to the left and was socked in the jaw. he recovered and was hit in the stomach lightning fast. He looked up then Kid Flash slammed a fist into his chin and sent him to the floor. Kid Flash was also quick to snatch and disassemble the gun, throwing the pieces to either side of him.

"Job well done I'd say, wouldn't you?" He said asking the girl, who trembled in the driver's seat of her car. Kid Flash then reached to a pocket on his hip and pulled out some hand cuffs. Then his left earwing beeped, he placed a finger to his communicator.

"What Rob," He said, "Yeah, just cleaned up an attempt at R.A.P.E, no the girls fine, in fact she just drove away, well it is 11:00 and I'm starving so yeah, meet you there." He knelt to the man and cuffed him then grabbed his head.

"I'm taking you to the athourites then, I'm getting a near midnight snack," He said as he grabbed the man's shirt and ran him to the nearest police station.

* * *

 **Good Wealth Hospital, Gotham City, New Jersey, March 31, 12:21 PM**

Terry paced in the waiting room of probably the best hospital in Gotham. The one owned by WAYNE INC, yeah that one. He walked from one side of the room to the other, hands in pockets, head down and breathing heavily, he couldn't stop.

Yesenia, who was sick of watching Terry do this stood up and grabbed both of his shoulders and stopped him in his place. She pushed his chin up with a finger and met his dark brown eyes.

"Terry, stop," She spoke softly, "I know you're upset, so am I, but you need to calm down Dylan's going to be fine." Terry bit his lip and shuddered, his knees wobbled at hearing his name. He tried to ignore the tears welling in his eyes, to look strong when he was in fact weak, scared, and angry.

"i'm going to find him," Was all he said after a solid minute of staring blankly into Yesenia's eyes, "and when I do Ace will wish I hadn't." Yesenia shook her head and guided him to a chair and sat him down.

"We don't kill, that's not how we were taught," She said, her words were sympathetic, and soothing. She placed a hand on Terry's shoulder that he simply shrugged off.

"Girl, there are worse things than killing him that I can do," He said quietly, trying to make sure Jai and Irey who sat behind them could not hear him, "Ace will beg me to end it, I'll make him suffer, I want him to suffer." Terry finished, starting to break into tears. Yesenia didn't do anything but embrace him, let him cry, and try to tell him that Dylan would be okay, even though she wasn't positive of that herself.

"Jai, " Iery asked her twin brother, he glanced at her and smiled.

"Yes Iris," He said, Irey shrunk into her seat and stared at her mother, Artemis as she spoke to a doctor, she then glanced at Artemis's ever growing stomach, eight months pregnant.

"What if we lose him," She asked, "what if, what if, our little brother or sister never meet him?" Jai grabbed her hand in his and smiled as she started to tear up.

"He'll be fine, he's our brother, we West's always make it out fine," He reassured her.

"We were going to go bungee jumping off the Empire State, then climb Mount Everest, without super speed just on our own wits," Iris said, Jai squeezed her hand and she put her head on his shoulder.

"Where's Wally," Bart Allen's voice sounded coming from behind them, Irey jumped up and hugged Bart tightly.

"He's doing League stuff," She said, "He said he'd get here as fast as he can." Bart nodded. He stood back up from the ground.

"I got to talk to your mom, I'll be back," He said, walking to Artemis.

"Why didn't anyone call me?" Bart asked Artemis who just shrugged.

"Brendon told me he'd call you," She said, Bart shook his head, and sighed.

"He didn't, you know why," Bart said with a clear edge in his voice, "he didn't get the chance, because Tim sent him off with Val, and Dylan's shit boyfriend to stop weapons smuggling in Metropolis, I found out about this whole fiasco from Jason when he called me after dropping Terry and Yesenia off here asking why I wasn't here when my little cousin is in the ER!" Artemis rose a hand to try to tell Bart to calm down.

"So apparently, Wally is on the Watchtower, because Dick thinks that his son is second priority to figuring out what Vandal is planning, as if anyone cares right now," Bart said, taking deep breaths in slowly and breathing them out.

"Where'd you say your son was?" Artemis asked, Bart shook his head.

"Fuck Tim, you know, Brendon is in Metropolis, on a mission, because Tim thinks that this is second priority, it's not like he could have put Tempest, or Surge in his place."

* * *

 **Metropolis, Delaware, March 31, 2036, 12:25 PM**

"Deadlock, you did inventory?" Ace asked Deadlock she nodded.

"Yes sir, all the fusion cannons from Brainiac's ship are loaded," She said, handing him a datapad. He looked at it and grinned.

"Look at him, this is our operation," Silvercut mumbled, "why'd he have to be here?" Deadlock rested a hand on her head, and Talon face palmed obnoxiously.

"Because, Silvercut, due to the treteray of Pyro, you are all suspected traitors to The Light," Ace said, Silvercut rose an eyebrow.

"Any you're not, aren't we on the same team?" He asked, bad idea. Ace grabbed Trent by the throat and shoved him into a large crate.

"Don't you dare, the only reason I haven't killed you is because I still have use of your services," Ace said, Silvercut clasped a hand on his throat after Ace dropped him. He fell to his knees gasping for air.

"Any other allegations?" Ace asked, Talon and Deadlock shook their heads no and Ace nodded. He kicked Trent and spit at him.

"Get up, your former boy toy now runs with the enemy, and they are over there," Ace spat, Trent got to his feet rubbing his neck and gave a curious look, "now watch as I kill them," Ace said, then he pulled his crossbow off of his hip and fired it at a shipping container.

From behind ran Rush, who was quickly intercepted by Deadlock.

Brendon bent backwards as Deadlocks sword swung at him cest, it cut off a small bit of his long brown hair. When he got up he stared at his now uneven hair and growled.

"It took me months to grow it out!" He shouted. Deadlock swung her sword in her hand, it spun through her fingers as she dashed for him then it clanged against the metal of Robin's staff.

"Bite me Deadlock!" Val said, then Brendon rushed back over and kicked Deadlock in the side.

"Robin, would I be able to interest you," Ace said, his hands in the air, "in a truce, we allow you and you team to leave if you hand over Pyro." Val laughed, she split her staff into batons and held one in each hand.

"You can have him!" Brendon shouted, Ace shook his head and asked if he was Robin and gestured to Val. She growled.

"Sorry Ace, Bryce is with us now, and I'm no sell out." Valerie Grayson said, spinning her batons in her hands as she took a fighting pose. Ace only laughed in response and nodded to Talon and brought up a holographic image of the main Metropolis freeway.

"Se this is a field trip of a kindergarten class of one of the many elementary schools in Metropolis, I'd hate to have to order Kid Zoom to cut the breaks and send these poor kids into the bay." Ace said, as Deadlock and Talon stood at his sides ready to fight, Silvercut stood several feet away. He stared at the screen, appalled, and disgusted at Ace.

"You wouldn't," Val said, "you're bluffing." Ace shook his head and sighed.

"I'm not girl wonder, where is Pyro?" He asked, val and Brendon exchanged glances. Then they both stared at the scan of the bus, and Kid Zoom running behind it, ready to sabotage it. Ace was not bluffing, he wouldn't bluff. Then Val looked up and saw Marine and Bryce signaling her to Reverse Flash, he was leaving with the weapons. And Doomsday.

"Think Grayson think,' Val thought to herself. Then she slowly approached Ace and set her batons at his feet.

"Leave those kids alone, she said, then she pressed a button on her left glove and an explosion occurred on the cargo boat the weapons were being shipped on. Ace jolted his head and ran towards the boat. Talon growled and swung his spear at Val, who clashed it against her now combined staff. She stood up and their weapons screeched as their metal scratch on each other, as they tried to overpower one another.

Brendon ran over to Deadlock and kicked her in the chest, at full force sending her back several feet towards Silvercut who still stood dozed and bewildered. Until Brendon's fist collided with his face. He recovered and kicked Brendon in the shin and pulled out a knife. He thrusted it at Rush's torso.

'Kid Zoom's going to cut the brakes, gotta convince this guy to stop him.' Trent thought to himself.

"Rush, please, I don't want to fight, listen to me!" Silvercut begged, as Brendon disarmed him.

"Says the idiot who just lost their weapon." Rush cackled. He knew Rush was mad, he must have been close to Velocity, Dylan, as Trent just learn that was his name. He's taking vengeance isn't he. He was, Brendon slammed a har right hook into Silvercut's face.

''I really did not sign up for this," Trent mumbled under his breath, pulling hi pistol from his right hip.


	44. Episode17 part 2

"I really don't want to fight you, Kid Zoom he's going to cut the brakes!" Trent begged Brendon to stop punching, he kept trying to dodge. Rush wasn't moving at superspeed, it was clear he wanted anyone associated with the light to suffer. Brendon swung another hit, and slammed a hard, right fist into Trent's chest. He hunched over and coughed loudly, the air knocked right out of him, damn he hits hard.

"Allen, I don't know your name just that your related to Barry Allen," Trent started, Brendon glared at him.

"Yeah because you tortured him," Brendon spat, he was done, done with the light tearing his family asunder. First they capture kill his dad, bless Wally's soul thank lord he came back, caused the accident that gave Nate and his sister Leanna their powers, which led to Leanna's murder in the first raid on Brother Blood's base at the hands of Deadshot, capture Barry, torture him for sixteen years, they took sixteen years of Barry's life, then they took his powers leaving him a non metahuman, took his own life that he had to suffer seven months in the speedforce before they brought him back for whatever reason, then his cousin Walter they killed him, now they cripple Dylan. That would be the last time anyone Brendon cared about would be hurt, revenge was the only thing on his mind. They won't hurt Iris, Jai, Irey, his dad, or Abby, he'd make sure of it.

"I'm so sorry, but you need to listen," Trent said, he threw his gun to the ground and pulled his mask off, "I'm begging you, you have to stop, Kid Zoom will cut the brakes to that bus, Ace told him to do it to distract you and Zoom never disobeys an order."

Brendon got a good look at the boy standing in front of him. He was slightly taller that Brendon was, he had short brown hair, hazel eyes, eyes filled with tears. He was hurting, not just because of the physical pain but it was clear his pain was deeper than skin. Silvercut's eyes begged him to go, he knew, Brendon knew that this boy wasn't a bad kid. Just in a bad situation. Brendon eased his stance and jolted his head to the hologram of Kid Zoom running next to the bus. They were on the other side of the city, even at top speed he could never make it. That bus will crash and fall into the pier.

"I can't, I'll never make it to the freeway in time even at my top speed," Brendon said, pulling off his goggles. He ran a few fingers through his long, flowing auburn hair.

*You don't have to, keep back kid," Bart's voice sounded on Brendon's communicator and he grinned. Of course daddy has to save the day.

"Dad! Dad, you're retired, the speedforce eats away at you everytime you run," Brendon said, remembering the quote on quot cancer the speedforce gave Bart for not belonging in this time period. Meaning Brendon also shouldn't technically exist.

*Son, this is just one little rescue, and I could not be at the damn hospital any longer, I think I'd go crazy if I had to watch Artemis and my grandma play anymore checkers,* Bart said jovially.

"What's going on?" Trent asked, Brendon smirked at him cockily. Which that eased Trent up a bit.

"Flash can only buy time, now I need you to tell me," Brendon said, Trent nodded, "is Doomsday in that crate?"

* * *

Bart ran up to the bus, on the opposite side of Kid Zoom, he was going to run around the front and take the kid out. He glanced up and saw kids looking and pointing at him in awe. Yes I know, he thought, I'm The Flash so exciting!

"Kid it's time you pulled over," Bart said as he ran over to Kid Zoom and lung kicked him in the stomach. Remember this is Dylan's rival, leave some for the kids. Bart grinned like a smartass, of course he did, he was Barry Allen's grandson after all. Jackassery was in their genetic code.

"So which Flash am I dealing with?" Kid Zoom asked, cracking his knuckles. Does this boy think he can win? He does, Bart thought as Kid Zoom popped his neck. Cocky much.

"The one that's really done with copycat criminals such as yourself," Bart said, he dashed for Zoom and struck him with a burst of speedforce lightning. Kid Zoom stepped back then knelt, kid don't act like you're at a track meet, then he jumped up and tried to tackle Bart who just threw him over his shoulder.

"Wow, my Reverse Kid Flash could actually hold his own against Batman, you're pathetic," Bart quipped, Kid Zoom growled and lunged for Bart, who just sidestepped and pretended to check his nails. He looked towards the bus that reached the exit ramp. Thank god.

"Flash look out!" A voice called out, then Kid Zoom punched Bart in the back of the neck. Bart shrugged off the pain, and grabbed the boy by his blonde hair and pulled him forward and kneed him in the chest. He then pulled a inhibitor collar out of one of the pouches on his belt. He slapped it onto Kid Zoom's neck.

"Outclassed kid, outclassed," Bart said then he grabbed him by the nape of his neck and ran in the direction of Iron Heights.

* * *

 **Cave Justice, March 31, 1:02 PM**

Back at the hospital Terry had fallen asleep on Yesenia's shoulder. She ignored him and kept playing games on her phone. But that only lasted for a few minutes, because now they were at Cave Justice, Red Robin needed them. It was him, Yesenia, and Savannah. They were already on their way to the Zeta Tube, Val needed back up, so they were to back her up, simple enough, but Rupert, Abby, and Kat were at base so why Tim couldn't call on them he had no clue. Whatever, it's not like he wanted to be there if Dylan woke up, when Dylan woke up. He'd wake up, he's a Flash, Flashes always end up okay.

Except for Nate's sister, Leanna. Terry never met her, she died at the beginning of 2026, unlike Wally, Brendon or even her brother she she wasn't subject to being sucked into the speedforce. No she had Deadshot lay lead into her brain. Ten years ago, Terry felt bad for Nate, whom he caught a glimpse of as he left. The most important women in his life had a habit of dying, Kylee, Leanna, his mother. Maybe the man blamed himself for their deaths, well there was absolutely nothing Nate could've done about his mother, she had cancer, Kylee she went missing for days before Nate found her, and Leanna, Nate was powerless, collar on his neck and forced to watch as Floyd Lawton shoot her in the back of the head. Lagoon Boy died not too soon after, they were executed, more reason to stop The Light, stop their friends from dying horrible deaths.

Terry could list every name he saw in The Justice League's grotto, Tula, Ted Cord, Shayera Hol, Hal Jordan, Guy Gardner, just to name a few.

"Where are they going?" Nate asked as he walked into the living area. Tempest, a sixteen year old Hispanic girl glanced up from the game of checkers that she and Carrie were playing.

"To help out Brendon and Val, I wanted to go," She said, "but because I almost electrocuted a senator I'm 'dangerous'.'' Carrie shook her head in amusement to Skylar's dry wit.

"Considering it was intentional," Carrie said, Skylar motioned her hands mockingly, flapping her thumb and fingers like they were a mouth. She rolled her eyes, Carrie punched her playfully, and Skylar smirked.

Nate let out a small giggle and then he felt a vibration on his leg, he pulled out his cell phone and saw a text. Unknown number. He opened it, and read it. He raised an eye brow to the message.

"What is it?" Skylar asked, Nate sighed and read it aloud.

"Hey Nathan, I'm back, meet me at our old High School." He said, reading the text. No idea who it could be, well maybe one idea but he didn't want to think of it.

"Are you going?" Carrie asked, she and Skylar exchanged glances as Nate stood up, putting his phone in his pocket. He put his flash right on and clenched a fist.

"You too stay here in case Tim needs you," He ordered them, his face changed from his playful, and youth filled expression to a stern frown. His eyes stopped shining in the light and fell cool and dull, he pursed his lips and furrowed his brow. He turned around and walked to the Zeta Tubes. *Blur, B30*

"We're not just going to stay here," Skylar said, "Not if there's a chance it could be a trap." Carrie nodded, they both ran to the lockers and put on their suits. Then ran back to the Zeta Tubes.

*Batgirl, C15, Tempest, C21*

* * *

 **Central City, Keystone High School, March 31, 2036. 1:26 PM**

Nate opened the front door the his former high school, he was glad there was no school on this Monday afternoon, there was a matainence issue. He slowly walked through the halls of Keystone High, he opened his phone and saw another message. "Mr. Acosta's room." He whispered. He then ran up to the second level and to the west side of the building and down to the end of that hall. To his homeroom class when he was a Senior here.

Before he even though to open the door he opened his Flash ring and put on his Blur suit. He put the navy blue and burgundy uniform on, he left the mask down he felt no need to conceal huis identity at this moment. As the person he thought it was knew of his secret as The Blur, former Kid Flash and temporary stand in as Impulse for what was it a week?

He gingerly opened to door and walked in slowly he saw a girl sitting in the teachers desk, she wore a costume reverse of his. Dark red body and boots, deep blue legs and gloves, where he had silver lightning bolts she had yellow, where he had white eye lenses her eyes were able to be seen. They were a bright blue, she had her hair coming out the back of the mask, it was a strawberry blonde color. She was tapping her fingers on the desk rather impatiently, she perked up at the sight of Nate.

"I thought you'd never show Nathan," She said, he hated being called Nathan. Only his mom called him Nathan, he only allowed her to call him that and everyone he knew in his entire life knew and respected that. Hearing that version of his name made him ball his fists, his expression grew angry.

"Who are you, and why am I here?" He asked, the woman stood up, she was a couple inches shorter than him and had a very similar way of walking, he noticed as she walked towards him. She put a hand on his shoulder and gripped his upper arm.

"Wow, you got to grow, weren't you supposed to be The Flash by the time you were thirty, what are you now," She asked, "thirty three, see i should be around that age, but see my growth was stunted." Nate rose and eyebrow, she was avoiding eye contact, and kept starring at the Flash emblem on his chest. She placed her hand on it.

"I remember that symbol meant so much," She said, then she grabbed the fabric of his suit and twisted it and pulled him close to eye level and glared into his teal eyes with her own.

"Look at you, even after everything you still haven't beaten The Light," She snarled, "after all the death, Kaldur, La'gann, Tula, Jason, Damian, Kylee even your own sister you can't find it in you to end this stupid war." She then leg go of him and pushed him down to the floor. He quickly put on his mask and stood back up.

"Is it a fight you want?" Nate asked, the girl laughed and shook her head. She turned around and walked to the door and caressed the door knob.

"I want you to pay Nate, you Wally, Dick, I want The Light to be ended, but none of you have the balls to do what needs to be done," She said, her voice stabbed Nate in the chest, so familiar, yet distorted, "Nate, you'll either destroy The Light or I'll destroy you." She then turned her back to him and pulled off her mask so he could not see her face.

"i loved you, but you did not love me," She said, "Or you would have avenged my death." Nate's heart nearly stopped as she put her mask back on and ran out of the building. A trail of white lightning followed her. Nate felt his knees buckle and he collapsed and curled himself into a ball in front of the desk. Carrie and Skylar ran in and stood in the door way, to scared to do or say anything. For they didn't see the fearless, witty, and proud Blur, they saw the boy inside the man. They saw the broken, scarred, scared, and frail Nathaniel Francis Green, a boy from that poor household in downtown Central City, the boy who would work hours a day at fourteen years old to make just enough money to pay for his mom's chemotherapy, to provide for him and his sister and seven year old brother. The one who took a job in a high school science lab and got stuck in the crossfire between Barry Allen and Eobard Thawne, the one who gained a stable living life for the rest of his teens thanks to Bruce Wayne's generosity, but lost the most important things, his family. His mom died on a hospital bed when he was twenty two, the girl he wanted to marry was murdered by the Joker, all that was left was him and his brother Jake, but now he was unsure.

He cried, fear radiated of of him in waves, he now haf one. Barry had Thawne, Wally had Zolomon, Bart had Inertia, and now he had his own reverse flash.


	45. Season 2, Episode 17 part 3

**Metropolis, Delaware, March 31, 2036, 12:35 PM**

Taking cover behind a storage container was not how Valerie planned to spend her Monday night. Shit. She thought, she has a biology test tomorrow. Dammit Tim, couldn't have sent in Damian or Jason, someone who isn't a freaking High School student!

"They're too well entrenched!" Bryce said, ducking his head down as bullets flew passed him. Valerie contemplated her move, she couldn't risk sending Bryce in to attack, especially with a gas container right behind Ace and his troops. Brendon was on the other side of the dock, handling Silvercut. Marine could probably pull water from the pier and washout the baddies, only if she had a clear shot and space to work with. Ace played them real good. Then she realized, this was the Doomsday container.

"I have an idea." Valerie said after a minute of internal debate. Bryce and Mary glared at her skeptically. Then noticed the container as well. They exchanged nervous glances. Val could not possibly be **that** insane!

* * *

"Keep firing!" Ace commanded, the troops pulled their triggers rapidly. Bullets hit the large red shipping container. He grinned as he heard each ricochet. He then pulled his own glock and started blasting away at the container, till he emptied the clip, then he pulled another clip out of a pocket and put in into the gun.

"No use girl blunder!" He called out to Robin, no response. He rose a hand and on queue the soldiers stopped firing. Then a flash of heat went at his face. He closed his eyes as smoke screened the air around him and the troops. He drew his staff and swung it at any body, not really caring who it belonged to. He was kicked in the back and then hit in the face with a round disk that was most likely thrown at him.

The smoke cleared and he rubbed his eyes and focused on Wonder Girl, and Hawkgirl.

"Captain America eat your heart out," Yesenia spat as her shield came back to her she strapped it to her back and grinned. Savannah swung her mace around in her left hand and smirked at Ace playfully. Ace growled and put his staff down, and pulled two short blades from his boots.

"You're going to enjoy this ass beating," Hawkgirl said emphasizing the word 'going' very clearly. Ace laughed at her confidence, he thought the girl was a fool. He slowly walked towards the girls, then he broke into a run. He swung the sword in his left hand at Wonder Girl, she blocked with her wrist gauntlet and grinned. He then thrusted the right hand at her torso. She swiftly moved her hip and the blade missed her stomach by a centimeter. She grabbed his arm and threw him back at Hawkgirl. He slashed Savannah's arm as she went to strike him. He also got a clean cut out on her thigh. He went to his knees and slid behind her putting his blades back in storage he then pulled out two hand guns and shot at her multiple times.

Savannah ducked and barrel rolled out of the bullets way as Wonder Girl deflected hers. Once out of ammo Ace threw his weapons to the floor and charged at the girls in rage. Not noticing Nightwing sneaking behind the container.

"Are you crazy!" Terry scolded Valerie who was trying to pick the lock on the container. His face was blood shot and pale from the shock of her intended actions. Bryce claimed to agree with Terry as did Mary with a nod. Valerie shot a death glance at the three, her blue eyes filled with rage. Then her attention was directed to footsteps running towards them, Kid Zoom?

"What the hell is going on?" Brendon questioned, he was piggybacking a boy on him. The boy leaped off of his back and stood next to him and asked the same question. Bryce turned to the boy and stared at him in utter shock.

"Tre- Silvercut?" He questioned, Trent rolled his eyes and asked if he got a name change at some point. Valerie glared at him and reached for her weapon. Brendon stopped her.

"He's on our side," He said, looking at Trent for a split second, "For the most par," Terry let out a huge huff of air. Trent waved at him shyly. "Tell 'em what you told me."

"It's not Doomsday in that crate Robin, well it's," He started then the container swung open. The team stared at it's contents. It was defiantly Doomsday, but he was dead.

Nightwing pulled out a flashlight and shone it at the corpse. He nearly puked at looking at the thing. Doomsday was mangled and ripped apart, it was a science experiment. And the monster was the dissected frog.

"What the fuck." Val murmured, walking into the container. She knelt down to the deceased body and pulled out a batarang, she swiped it against the blood with precision. Collecting it. She needed to know, how was this thing dead? And what would Vandal Savage do with Doomsday do with its carcass.

* * *

Yesenia flipped in the air, landing next to a forklift. She grinned and picked it up, throwing it at Ace, who dodged it and threw a knife at her. Stabbing her in the shoulder. She yelped in absolute pain and ripped it from her joint. She looked into the sky and saw Hawkgirl circling the air, she winked at her. Wonder Girl took it as a signal to take flight herself. She lifted off of the ground as Ace approached her.

"You bitch!" Ace called, then a flying bat shaped blade flew passed his face. His eyes widened in shock, he jolted his head to see the team, Robin, Marine, Nightwing with Trent and Bryce in toe with them. He growled. He fingered a second knife.

"Deadlock, prep the ship, I'm making my leave." He said into his comm. He then threw the knife. He didn't look to see if he hit anything, though he did hear a body hit the floor behind him. And the running footsteps stop. As he broke into a run, jumping from the pier. A ship emerged from the water and he landed on its hull. He opened a hatch and climbed in, never looking back.

The team stopped in their tracks. Valerie looked around to see who got hit. She saw Bryce, Mary, Brendon and Trent. Then she heard Savannah and Yesenia running towards them. Her heart sank. She couldn't look down to the pavement, she couldn't face it. The fact that Terry was hit.

The others stared down at Nightwing, he was gasping for air. Heavy, deep breaths slowly entered and exited his mouth and chest. His eyes were wide in shock. He looked at his chest. Right in the middle of his ribcage on the sternum was Ace's dagger. Tears weld in his eyes, he opened his mouth to scream only for no noise to follow. Solemn looks stared down, as Tim's voice entered the team's ears. Dylan survived surgery. And was recovering.

Yesenia knelt down and wrapped one of Terry's arms around her, she slowly guided him up and walked him to the bioship. Blood dripped from his chest with each step. The blade too deep to possibly fall out was the only thing keeping him from bleeding to death. The others, aside from Trent followed. He stayed back, Bryce nodded at him telling him to come. He followed slowly.

Yesenia laid Terry on a cot and held his hand as he faded in and out of consciousness. She begged him to keep his eyes open, the others sat in the ship as Valerie flew it back to base.

* * *

 **Prologue...**

 **Kat's POV**

 **Cave Justice, March 31, 1:02 PM**

It happened so fast, they walked in. A stretcher was waiting for them. First came in Silvercut, with his hands behind his back, guided in by Brendon. Bryce and Val entered soon after, their heads down in silence. Mary came in, and went straight to Batman to brief in sign language.

Nothing could prepare me for who was injured. I saw him and my chest caved in on itself. Terry, covered in his own blood and a knife lodged in his chest. With Yesenia caring him in. I tried to yell, for him not to be dead just yet, I grew up with him. He cannot be dead. Just can't, but a frog in my throat stopped my scream.

Today was bitter and sweet, Dylan was alive. In recovery. Thank the lord. But Terry, not another one of us. No more blood. Then I saw Carrie and Skylar enter with Nate, they were also clearly distorted. Nate's eyes were red, he had his mask off, the moment he saw Terry he nearly lunged. He screamed at Tim the second he entered.

"This is what happens Drake!" He yelled, everyone diverting their attention to him. Tears poured out of his eyes as each word came out louder. And louder. And louder.

His voice carried, it scared me, I've never seen this side of him. He grabbed Tim by the collar and spat in his face. "Are we all just pawns Tim?" He cried, "Are we all just expendable, as long as you have another with out skillset you're fine, well Dylan almost died last night, now Terry, how many more Drake? How many more will you and Grayson sacrifice!"

"Until you realize it's time, to end Savage one and for fucking all! Tula, Jason, Marry, Billy, Ted, Jaime, Wally, me, La'gann, Damian, Barbara, Leanna and your own fucking wife Stephanie!" He listed off each fatality, whether they came back or not. "Oh I can name more, Jacob, Michael, Ginny, Walter, Brendon, and that's only the team! Not to mention the League!" Veins bulged from Nate's neck and forehead. He threw his hands off of Tim and stormed off to the grotto. Tim stood there stunned at a loss for words.

In a instinct I followed Nate to the grotto where I found him in front of his sister's memorial crying. Ugly, loud cries of desperation, disappointment and sadness. He screamed her name. He slammed his fist on the ground over and over till he collapsed into a fetal position and buried his face in his hands and cried. And cried. And cried.


	46. Season 2, Episode 18

**Gotham City, New Jersey, April 5, 2036... 9:47 PM**

Death, a natural part of life. A sad part of life. The end of life. On this day in Gotham they grieved death, and celebrated life. The life of Terrence McGinnis, age 17, born on September 14, 2019. A son, brother, and friend.

Rain fell around the burial site in that down town funeral ground, grave yard. A gravestone, his name and birthday engraved on its rocky surface plagued their minds. Rain drenched them, drowning their tears, and cries of sadness. A wooden box was lowered into the ground as a priest gave his regards to Terrence's family and friends. The bastard didn't know the boy, he had no right to send him off to Heaven. He spoke with little emotion, and little regard.

The casket, now five feet in the rich New Jersey soil. Two miles from the beach where Terrence wanted to be. Or at least where he claimed he wanted to be, it was supposed to be in Haiti. Yeah, he told a friend that years before this burial. Before this service.

"And, Terrence may Heaven treat you well, for one day we will all join you in the grace of God, and be given the amazing honor of spending an afterlife with you," The priest finished as the boy's mother, a middle aged woman walked over with a shovel full of dirt and dumped it in. Covering the cross on the box's wooden surface. With tears in her eyes she gave the shovel to the boy's father. He stared at it for a moment and walked to the pile of dirt, scooped some and carried it to his laying son. Covering him in the earth.

They stared at the hole, where there friend now calls home. Her black hair was wrapped around itself into a bun, being toppled over in the pouring rain. The boy next to her, his green eyes filled with sorrow. He thought untrue thoughts of how their fates were meant to be. 'I should've died, I shouldn't be standing here right now, you should be in my lace and me in yours' he thought, sending a message out to his friend, knowing he may never hear it. Knowing, that on that day, he almost died, and it was a life for a life. God chose West, and disregarded McGinnis, forever leaving the red haired boy to feel guilty. Guilty for doing the one thing humans do so easily.

Live.

* * *

 **Titans Tower, San Francisco, April 9, 2036, 3:22 PM**

He sat in a white room, all white. White walls, white roof, white floor. A mirror was right in front of him. A one sided window. This was what was like, being a prisoner. The only door opened, in walked Tigress, she glared at him. He sunk in his seat.

"Silvercut, anything you'd like to say to me before we send you to Belle Reeve," She scorned him. Trent bit his lip, she didn't appear to be angry. Still, she intimidated him. The daughter of Sportsmaster scared him.

"Yeah, no," He said, looking down into his lap. "I've nothing to say." She nodded, and started to walk out, "Wait, is Nightwing, okay?" She looked at him solemnly, answering his question in silence. He was right next to Terry, and Trent couldn't help but think the blade was mean to be his. In his chest, guilt. He felt guilty that Terry took the blow, meant for him. A traitor to The Light, now he was biting his time, time till Ace hunts him down.

And kills him for his insubordination.

* * *

"I'm," Valerie said, to Black Canary, hands trembling in her lap, "I'm traumatized." Dinah raised an eyebrow and leaned forward in her seat, folding her hands together.

"I mean, he was like a brother to me," She said tears weld in her eyes, "I know it's not what we do, but I'm going to kill Ace, he deserves to die,"

* * *

"It was supposed to be me," Dylan said, his green eyes went dull and no longer had a playful demeanor to them, "God was supposed to take me," He said, burring his face in his hands, unable to cry. Not for not wanting to, but because he was so dehydrated he could no longer produce any tears. Dinah placed a comforting hand on his shoulder that he shrugged away.

* * *

"How am I supposed to feel," Rupert asked, "Me and Terry were never really friends," He admitted, he hated himself, how he didn't really feel anything towards Terry's untimely demise. No sadness, no emotion, how the hell could he live with himself when his friends were torn to shreds by Terry. When he felt absolutely nothing.

* * *

 **Ace's HQ**

"We got confirmation, Nightwing's KIA." Deadlock said to Ace who nodded. He stared at the computer screen in front of him. He didn't care. Now the League knew about Doomsday. That was bad, now they'd be asking themselves, why. Why would the light need Doomsday's carcass, how did they manage to kill him. And, what is Savage's end goal. Admittedly, he was the only one who knew Savage's plan. The League could grind answers out of the traitors for all he cared, they were useless to the League and now The Light.

"Never liked that one anyways," Poison said, rubbing her nails along a file, "But he was low key cute, but whatever." The others groaned at her. They had no patience left for the girl, especially not Ace.

"Poison, go find something to do that's not wasting time," Ace said, Poison rolled her eyes and waltzed out of the room. Then Atomic walked over to Ace and handed him a phone.

"It's the boss, got's a job for you," Atomic said, Ace nodded and held the phone to his ear.

"Yes, it'll be done, and yes Nightwing is no longer a problem, I can't count that Supergirl will be there" He said, "Yes, if she shows, she'll be taken into custody."

Ace's team starred at him curiously awaiting orders, he set the phone on the desk and cleared his throat.

"Atomic, Talon, Deadlock, Talon and Poison you're all with me, the rest of you stand by for more orders, Rumbler you're in charge," He said walking towards Rumbler he forcefully hit him with his shoulder, "Don't screw up." Rumbler nodded as the other filed out. He sighed and turned to the remaining members of the team.

"So, what's on the activities list?" He asked, Dee Dee stood up and left, "Where are you going?"

"Can't sit on my ass Frank," She said, "I'm going to the store we outta food," She said, splitting into her two twin mode and walking out. Rumbler rested a hand on his forehead. I hate my job.

* * *

 **Cave Justice, April 9, 2036, 3:56PM**

"That's odd," Kat said, starring at the moniter curiously. She zoomed in on what appeared to be an unidentified ship approaching the pier by Titans Tower. She reached for her phone.

"Brendon, is anyone at the tower?" She asked. He told her no, her eye twitched. Everyone last checked in at the Hall. Fuck she thought to herself. "Meet me, Rupert and Mary there okay."

* * *

 **Los Angeles, California**

"Can't." Brendon said hanging up the call with Kat, as he dodged a punch from Dee Dee as Abby threw the twin at her, the pair merged back and wiped blood from her lip.

"Sorry we had to run into you like this girl." Abby said, grinning at Dee Dee. Brendon shrugged.

"At a Safeway no less," Brendon said, Dee Dee rolled her eyes and glanced at the sign on the grocery store. FRY'S not Safeway. Dumbass.

"Sweetie, this is FRY'S," Abby said, Brendon glanced at the sign and sighed, 'Whatever' he whispered.

* * *

"Ugh," Kat said when Brendon hung up on her. Then Jai walked in, headphones in ears and bobbing his head to the music.

"Jai!" Kat yelled at him, he pulled out his head phones and ran up to her.

"Whatever you think I did it was probably my sister," He said, Kat raised an eyebrow at him. He dyed his hair red, it used to be black. "Oh, you know Speedy always had red hair and well I'm Speedy so,"

"I get it, suit up Speedy, we're going for a cruse." Kat said, Jai didn't even question her odd choice in language as he ran for his locker. 'Wish I could get my speed back' he thought, why him, why couldn't Iris lose her speed?

"Marine, Surge to the mission room." She called into the speaker. Now she waited for her team.

* * *

 **Titan's Tower, April 9, 2036, 4:09 PM**

Jai stepped out of the tower and walked up to Kat who stared at the large cargo ship out in the dock.

"Vacant, if I knew that there was a meeting on the Watchtower where Garfield was preforming tricks I wouldn't be here," He said, Kat held in a giggle at the thirteen year old boy. Then Rupert landed next to him.

"Nothing in the air, and I asked Mary, nada in the water too. " He said, "Well except for a boat." Then Mary crawled onto the pier and glared at the boat.

"Then there's one thing to do," Kat said, she walked over to the side of the dock next to the ship and grabbed the ladder on the side. "We board." Jai and Rupert exchanged glances of worry and sighed they followed Kat onto the ship.

Once on the hull Kat gave out orders.

"Marine, you get the lower deck, Rupert stand guard up here, Jai take the bow, I'll get the cabin," She said, she walked over to the entrance to the cabin and opened the door. She entered slowly and stared around the small room. No one was there. She walked over to the main desk and fingered the surface. Dust, no one's been here in a while. But that would make absolute zero sense as the boat made it here this afternoon. She sat in the chair, warm. Someone was sitting here recently.

"Nightshade," Ace's chilling voice called behind her. She stood up and turned to face him. He was smiling at her softly, she glared into his green eyes trying to break his smile. Of which he intensified. "You're wondering what I'm doing here with a World War II relic, I have a proposition, hand Supergirl to me and the other members of your team on board get to walk of the ship, without walking the plank."

Bastard. Of course he'd try to barter her. What would he possibly want with Ellie? Nonetheless Kat wouldn't see her out.

"Sorry Ace, the girl of steel ain't here," She said, pulling her batons off of her hip. Ace shook his head in disappointment. He smiled at the ground and puled two sword from his boots. He stared at her and smirked.

"Girly girl," He said calmly, "I don't want a fight." Kat snorted, as if he was being diplomatic. She wanted nothing more than to pounce at him and kill him, for Dylan's injury, for Terry. She gritted her teeth. Her knuckles cracked as she gripped her weapons tighter. The cold steel was soon becoming hot as rage filled her blood and ran to her palms. His face, oh she wanted to break it into pieces, Terry will be the last he takes. Hell, she didn't even intend on giving him a second to even regret his actions, if he was capable of doing so.

Ace continued smiling at her, then she lost it. Kat practically jumped out of her skin as she lunged for him. She swung her weapon at his face, slamming the metal rod into his cheek. Blood squirted from his mouth as he opened it, teeth flying out. He clung his face in his hand, staring at Nightshade in awe. Then he grinned, the reaction he wanted. He then swung his swords at her, she blocked but did not anticipate him kicking her in the shin. She collapsed and was now on her knees, she looked up and saw Ace strike down, she quickly moved out of the way and threw her batons at him. Hitting him in the chest. She ran up to him and kicked him in the arm and then punched his sternum. She picked her weapons back up and strapped them to her hip.

She darted for the door, needing a more open field to fight then the crammed room where they resided. She ran onto the deck and threw a batarang behind her. Ace dodged it and threw a dagger at her, stabbing through her shoulder. She yelped in pain, gaining Rupert's attention as he ran over to check on the situation.

Rupert ran over to Kat and knelt down to her to make sure she was alright. Then a blast of red energy hit him in the side. He stood up and looked at Atomic.

"Ever wondered how much raw power we have?" Atomic asked, Rupert glared at him. His fists balled and started to glow yellow. Atomic grinned. Then blasted Rupert, who fired in response, they kept firing at each other till Ace come up to the deck.

Ace snuck up behind the Surge and stabbed him in the leg. He then kicked the wound and let the boy crumble to the ground. He took out a collar and strapped it to his neck, muting the boy's powers. Ace then slammed the butt of his pistol into Rupert's forehead knocking him out.

"There's two more, find them." Ace commanded Atomic who then ran for the lower deck.

Jai held an arrow in his bow ready to shoot should he be attacked. Unfortunately for him he never saw Talon coming. The Robin wannabe kicked him in the back. Jai dropped the bow and arrow and slid in the floor, nearly falling off the ship. He barrel rolled over to his weapon and grasped it. He shot an arrow at Talon, missing by a few feet. Damn, he thought. He drew another and shot Talon again, hitting his cape at least. Then a hand touched his shoulder, he turned around and Poison slammed a fist into his nose. His head flung back and then she grabbed his hair and pulled him close hitting him in the stomach with her knee.

She stepped aside and he fell to his knees, he filled with anger. His face turned red, he stared at his hand which for a split second vibrated then stopped. He groaned and stood back up, kicking Poison in the chest then kicking her stomach. He pulled a small knife from his utility belt and threw it down on her foot, stabbing it into the floor. But he forgot about Talon who hit him in the back of the head with his staff, sending West crashing to the floor in a heap. He moaned as his vision faded and saw the pair of villains kneel and strap cuffs on his wrists and ankles.


	47. Apology, the wait will be over soon

**Hey guys, its Beastdragon... I got some explaining to do. I know I haven't been updating really any story on my page lately, and while I have no one solid reason I have quite a few smaller reasons to explain my absence.**

 **1\. I have been dealing with a lot of personal issues, of which I really do not want to get into, things in my life for the past four months have been looking down with no silver lines.**

 **2\. Along with that I feel as if I'm losing any sense of creativity, which I've considered to be the best part of me. I've been dealing with a lack of motivation.**

 **These two main reasons are why I've taken some time to get back in touch, and with school starting back up I'll end up with even less time to do the things I love, such as writing new material and updating on going stories...**

 **I don't know when I'll update, but I'm certain that you won't have to wait as long as you already have...**

 **-** ** _BeastDragons232_**


	48. Season 2, Ep 19 part 1

**Los Angeles, California,** **April 9, 2036, 3:56 PM**

"Can't." Brendon said hanging up the call with Kat, as he dodged a punch from Dee Dee as Abby threw the twin at her, the pair merged back and wiped blood from her lip.

"Sorry we had to run into you like this girl." Abby said, grinning at Dee Dee. Brendon shrugged.

"At a Safeway no less," Brendon said, Dee Dee rolled her eyes and glanced at the sign on the grocery store. FRY'S not Safeway. Dumbass.

"Sweetie, this is FRY'S," Abby said, Brendon glanced at the sign and sighed, 'Whatever' he whispered. Then a knife flew passed his eyes. He jolted his head towards his left and grinned at Dee Dee who split into yet two more twins. Four on two. Since when was she a quadruplet? He then exchanged glances with Abigail and nodded at her.

Abby opened a portal underneath two of the Dee Dees. Brendon dashed towards the remaining two as a portal opened where he once stood and the missing two fell down in front of Abby who kicked one in the pelvis, the second tacked Cosmo and pulled a knife out of her boot. She held the weapon in two hands raised it over her head and thrusted downwards on Abby, who caught her arms in her hands holding the knife about an eighth on and inch from her chest. The two growled at each other as they both struggled with the blade in between them.

Brendon roundhouse kicked one of his Dee Dees, sending her into the bed of a Toyota Tundra, the second one punched him in the face, sweep kicked him and while he was down on his knees kneed him in the mouth, knocking out one of his two front teeth. He reversed barrel rolled and stood back up, wiping blood from his lip onto his wrist and smirked. He vibrated his hands, lighning formed around them, crackling in sparks of white. He then raised his arms over his head and threw them down to the floor, lightning bolts flying off his forearms striking Dee Dee down. She evaporated, it was one of the clones. He ran to the truck and saw no Dee Dee, another clone. He looked over to Abby struggling with the last remaining Dee Dee.

"You're boyfriend's probably left, why would he be with someone so weak," Dee Dee taunted, Abby growled and kicked her leg up into Dee Dee's stomach, flipping her over, the knife flew to the side. Abby stood up and kicked it away before Dee Dee could get to it. Then a streak of red and silver ran up behind Dee Dee and struck her down with an elbow to the crane of her neck. Abby rolled her eyes as Brendon stood there feeling good about himself for saving his dandle not so much in distress.

Dee Dee giggled to herself on the floor, Brendon crouched down to her, she had ear plugs in her ears, he raised an eyebrow. Then suddenly his head throbbed, he crashed to the floor holding the sides of his head hands over his ears screaming in pain. Abby pulled the whip from her belt then a kid in a suit with the colors a reverse of Kid Flash's punched her in the face and then roundhouse kicked her in the chest. She fell to the floor and held her stomach, groaning in pain as a collar was locked around her neck. Brendon tried to stand up and get to her then a boy in a crimson body suit with the device the soundwaves strapped to a choker on his neck put a collar around his neck and set it to electrocute.

Once the two heroes were collapsed on the floor Dee Dee stood up and smiled at Kid Zoom and Cardinal.

"Took you long enough," She said, Kid Zoom shrugged, he looked down on the two meta human teens and grinned. He kicked his feet at a few pebbles, sending them flying at Brendon's face. Brendon turned his eyes up to Zoom and glared. He tried to hide the quiver of his lip and and bit his tongue for he didn't trust himself not to say something that would piss him off.

Cardinal took notice of the sour look on Rush's face and squatted down in front of him, he ran a hand through Brendon's auburn hair and grabbed him by the scalp. He lifted Rush's head and then slammed it to the ground, the speedster winced and shut his blue eyes in pain not making a noise. Cardinal clicked his teeth and laughed slightly shaking his head left and right slowly. He stood back up, crossed his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow at Dee Dee who threw a pair of keys at him and pointed to the black SUV she came in.

"Load them up into the back," She commanded as she pulled out her communicator. She flipped a button and spoke briskly into it, "Rumbler, I got two down, wait Ace got three, well he had a larger group, yes I'm well aware of my power set and ability to clone myself." Rumbler hung up on her after commanding her back to base. Dee Dee then strolled to the Chevy Tahoe she rode in on and that the boys had finished loading two prisoners onto.

* * *

 **Lagos, Nigeria, April 9, 2036, 4;45 PM**

"Lord Savage," A young lanky man said to a resting Vandal Savage whom was sitting on a large throne. The cowl of the original Batman lay on a mannequin head on the arm rest, he wore a tattered red cape that on the back once had a gold sing of the house of El. On the other arm rest was the helm of one of the hawks. Hawkwoman to be precise. He lay his hands on the cowl and helmet. A shattered sword with a hawk on the hilt hung from the wall, as one of his favorite mementos from Themyscira. On the opposing wall was a green and brown painted bow, and quiver. Lastly, he wore a totem around his neck, plucked from the corpse of one such Mari Jiwe McCabe. He opened his eyes slowly, to gaze at his trophies then glared down at the skinny man.

"Yes," Vandal addressed his underling, who stood up straight and huffed air into his small chest to appear larger than what he really is. He pressed his eyebrows together and cleared his throat and spoke in a squeaky voice that made Vandal cringe at its very presence.

"Master, we've apprehended, Nightshade, Speedy, Marine, Kid Martian, Rush, Cosmo, and Surge, along with the Batgirl and Impulse," He said, "but they are not our largest catch of the day, while picking through groups of the Teen Titans we found her," as he finished two large men in all black, who both wore black masks covering their whole faces lugged her into the room in between them. Each man held an arm, the girl's black hair covered her face, slivers of krypotinite lay in her wrists, on bracelets they forced her to wear. They threw her down to the ground in front of Vandal and she stood up, the hair fell off her face and her blue eyes flashed at Savage with pure fiery hate. Blood trailed from her lip to her chin, her left eye was bloodshot and her hair was stained from a wound on her scalp.

"I see Metallo beat you this time Supergirl," Vandal said, Ellie growled at him, the men again grabbed her and pushed her close to Vandal. He held her chin in between his thumb and forefinger. She jostled her head and spit at him, the man on her left slammed the butt of his rifle into her face.

"Kiss my cl-" She started she was interrupted by her own agonizing scream as the second man activated the taser on the inhibitor collar around her neck. Ellie tumbled to the floor as she wailed in pain from the 2,00 volts of electricy now running through her. Eating away at her flesh on her neck, charring it leaving the smell if burn to linger in the air.

"Take her, to follow me," Vandal said, he stood from his chair and slowly walked to the room behind it, the doors opened. The men forced Ellie in the way of the double door. She cursed them in Kryptonian under her breath. Vandal guided them inside the large room. On the left side were two tables, and many machines, but on the right is what made Ellie's stomach turn. There were three large tubes in one Doomsday's remains lay, in a second was Darksied's decaying corpse, and in the third was one of Brainiac's many bodies. Ellie's mouth hung to the floor in disgust, Vandal turned her to face him, and gestured to a table, her size.

"What the hell is this pet cemetery shit," She said, Vandal grinned. He placed a hand on her back and walked her to the table. He forcefully pushed her onto it and strapped her down. She tried to break loose and he laughed at her mockingly. She grunted and groaned as she jolted herself on the table.

"Don't worry young girl, see I'm going to use the powers of all of you for the betterment of Earth, my light couldn't get the job done." He calmly said, to faux reassure her. She rolled her crystalline blue eyes and spit on his face. He wiped it off without reacting violently.

"You're perverse Savage," Ellie snarled, he grinned and turned away folding his hands behind his back and chuckled.

"Maybe, but soon I'll be god," He said leaving the room, once the doors shut behind him the lights flickered off and Ellie screamed.

"Savage, you son of a bitch, you'll never be a god, not while I'm alive!"

* * *

 **Gotham City, April 9, 2036**

He sat alone, next to the grave. His green eyes wet of tears, and auburn hair covering his face as he quietly spoke to his friend. Not expecting an answer, he had that already, in the palms of his hands. A small book. His voice cracked with each word he croaked, he trembled in the pouring rain.

"Hey Dylan," the note said, "I know I haven't been so kind lately. I'm sorry, sorry for how I've acted and how I have hurt you. I just want to say, I'm a coward. I'm not deserving of forgiveness, or love. And, I well love you, always have, I've run from that, and I've drowned myself in a sea of denial. If I'm being honest, I only outed Bryce as a villain because I wanted to two of you to break up, I wanted to influence it. Dylan Richard West, you're my light, and I've lost you forever, so if you ever find this just know all I will ever want is for you to be happy, and I hate mysellf for crating so much turmoil in your life. Love Terry,"

Dylan sat there, tapping the book on his knee, intensively staring at Terry's gravestone. 'Terence McGinnus' too young. Too young, they are all too young for this. The amount of kids the Justice League has let die in their name is so big it cannot be counted on two hands. Just as Brother Blood had said, Jason, Tula, Wally, Damian, Sara, Wallace, and so many more. When does it end? Does it end?

"Dylan," Hanna said quietly behind him, he looked up. Her brown hair was tied back in a pony tail, she wore a red Big Belly Burger tee and straight blue jeans with black converse, on top of it all was a black leather jacket which she had shoved her shivering hands into. She crouched down to Dylan and rested her head on the back of his shoulder. He payed no mind, she spoke softley and clearly.

"We need to go, half the team's been abducted," She said, Dylan raised a brow and then rested his forehead on the headstone and choked out a loud cry, he couldn't take it anymore. He sobbed, this life was once all he wanted but it had left him broken and his closest friend dead. Now his friends have been captured, that was the last straw. He cried a few last times and slowly stood up. He wiped his tears and sniffed loudly, Hanna put a hand on his shoulder, he didn't even look at her as he furrowed his brow and scowled. He then cleared his throat and finally spoke clearly.

"Then let's go," He said, clenching a fist.

* * *

 _ **Short chapter I know,**_ **I just want to show what I already have jotted down... Not much but enough to say shits getting real.**


	49. Season 2, Ep 20 (Series finale part 1)

**Justice League Watchtower, April 10 2036, 7:27 AM**

Sirens rung as the League, Titans and Team were sent onto high alert. So far today reports came in that all the Titans were either captured or in critical after an explosion at Titans Tower. The cause was still unknown but eyewitnesses said they saw Talon and Cardinal leaving the seen. In the infirmary there was little room for the injured that they set up blankets on the floor. One causality, Cassandra Sandsmark. The Amazon. She had tried to evacuate her friends when the sixth floor came down on her. Tim sat in the infirmary with Dick logging the injured and wondering how they could possibly come back from this.

Half the team was captured, ten in twenty. Rush, Cosmo, Nightshade, Kid Martian, Surge, Speedy, Marine, Batgirl, Impulse and Supergirl. All taken, what remains of the team were sent to the Watchtower for their own safety. The nine who remained stood in the common room ready to deploy to action. Red Hood and Green Lanterns Kyle Rayner and Jessica Cruz stood by with them. The team was split in two, Alpha Squad was Velocity, Wonder Girl, Black Arrow, Hawkgirl and Tempest. Robin, would lead Beta Squad, Icarus, Blue Beetle and Inferno. Red Hood would accompany Alpha and the lanterns would join Beta when time to deploy hit. A third of the League was stretched out looking for the team and another third of missing leaguers.

The doors to the main hall opened and Red Robin, Cyborg, Tigress, Super Woman, Red Devil and Damian Wayne re-suited as Nightwing walked in followed by Red Arrow aka Roy Harper, The Flash/Wally West, Aquaman/Kaldur'ahm, Miss Martian, Donna Tory the Wonder Woman, Connor Kent Superman, and last to walk in was The Batman Dick Grayson. The seven stormed in and stood in a line in front of the team and remaining Leaguers. To rally the troops. Superman stood to the center, Batman on the left, Wonder Woman on the right. Flash and Aquaman went to Donna's side while Arrow and Martian went to Dick's. Tigress walked over to Flash's right and Cyborg over to Arrow's left. The faces of the League stood there, ready finally as the team they once were, and as their mentors. Their legacy.

"I know it looks bleak as of late," Wonder Woman started, she paused giving Batman the floor. Dick nodded and spoke almost as if it was rehearsed.

"We've suffered a great loss last night, we lost Cassandra, a great friend and teammate," Dick said, giving a sympathetic look to Donna. In the audience Dylan wrapped a comforting arm around Yesenia, she grabbed his hand and smiled softly, not looking into his eyes. Wally was next to speak.

"But we can't falter now, now more than ever, we've ignored it for far too long and now we do something about it today." He said, quaking at his words. He shot a sorrow full look to his wife on his right, then to Nate and Bart who stood in the back of the crowd. Roy cleared his throat and spoke next.

"Vandal started this war with our predecessors, but dammit we're ending it," He glanced to the original Roy's arm and furrowed his brow, "No more bloodshed, no more science experiments out of us, we're done," He finished boldly and Aquaman picked the torch up and spoke loudly and clearly.

"Death will no more plague this league of extraordinary individuals, my mentor helped build it, I won't let a single one of his sacrifices go in vain, or any other of our fallen." Artemis spoke next.

"My blood runs deep with regret, pain, and hate, but I stand here to say we choose our destinies, and now I choose not to fall," She looked straight to Inferno and the boy who stood behind him. Silvercut who volunteered to help the League in any way he could.

Victor was next, "It time we stop being told we can't, not by them, but by ourselves, together we have no limits to what we can do,"

Lastly was Connor, "We've come from the blood of them, we wear their names, and are their legacy, here we stand to end Vandal's light, our fight ends here, today, let it go down in the history books that we vanquished the old, and replaced it with a New Light." He crossed his arms and pressed his eyebrows close together. The room was silent for a half a second, then a clap was heard. Jason Todd stood from his seat clapping his hands loudly, and the rest of the heroes followed.

"Everyone calm down, there are four Light strong holds we hit, there are about thirty-five of us her right now, we are severely out numbered and out gunned but if we play this right we can beat Vandal before midnight falls," Red Robin said shutting everyone up. He pulled up a large screen in which he sorted everyone onto teams, first team to deploy was Beta Squad. As they were preparing Dick and Artemis walked over to Silvercut who was working on the computer, Dick placed a suitcase in front of him, he glanced at it curiously.

"I can't say I understand how a kid like you fell in with The Light, but I admire what you've done to help us in recent days, I've convinced Waller to place you under the same bargain as Bryce, I've been looking for someone to use this, since I was fourteen," Dick said, he opened the case and inside lied the Red X suit, Trent look up at Dick then Artemis. His blue eyes filled with confusion.

"We found the perfect person to wear it, the team voted they want you to accompany Beta, now suit up Red X," Artemis said, Trent furrowed his brow and snapped the suitcase closed, picked it up and ran to the changing room to get rid of Silvercut once and for all.

The Beta squad stood at the Zeta Tube, ready to mobilize. Only waiting on Silvercut, Rui was growing impatient. She tapped her foot on the ground to the beat of 'Pop goes the Weasel" while whistling the tune to herself. Which was starting to annoy Icarus, Travis wanted to slap her but didn't want to cause any trouble.

"What's taking Silvercut so long?" Rui asked, mainly in Bryce's direction. He shrugged then the two were turned around when they heard his voice.

"Who's Silvercut?" He asked sarcastically, Rui rolled her eyes as Robin gave a nod to Red Robin.

"Extraction team is ago!" She announced and with that they walked through the portal. For possibly the last time.

 ***Robin, C19, Blue Beetle, C14, Icarus, C22, Inferno, C23, Red X, C24***


End file.
